All of Us
by Chibijac
Summary: One Big Military Family was such a success that I decided to do a PART 2 ! A series of drabbles revolving around our fave couples after OBMF ended. Royai, EdWin, HavReb, AlMei
1. Furher Grandpop

All of Us

Author's Note: And I'm back with yet another FMA fic! My fic **One Big Military Family** was far more successful that I expected and I wanted to do a continuation, however, instead of doing another long fic, I decided to do this installment as a series of drabbles. I got the idea from a fic I'm reading by Poisoned Scarlett. She's an amazing EdWin author, check her out.

Anyway, this is primarily a Royai/EdWin fic but the other pairings from OBMF will made an appearance and will be developed further. Also, look forward to the potential introduction of new characters! ;)

Disclaimer: It would be so cool to own FMA, but sadly, I do not. However, the adorable awesomeness that is Lee mustang is all mine! Check him out on Deviant Art ;)

* * *

Chapter 1: Furher Grandpop

His granddaughter had never been a troublesome girl as far as he could remember. In fact, the blonde was rather well behaved and mature through most of her childhood. If she had ever acted out he surely never heard of it or seen it for himself. With that in mind, Furher Grumman found himself constantly amazed with his great grandson. Lee mustang was a bottle of shaken up energy. The older he got, the less fear he seemed to have, and the sharper his tongue became. Grumman had heard stories about the child's first day at school and was conflicted between shocked and entertained. But then, he had to take into consideration the boy's father.

Cocky, witty, suave, and honestly pretty bright had basically described the child's father and apparently the young boy must have picked up much of his father's outright personality. The boy had yet to discover what I meant to be calm, cool, and collected and had instead perfected cool, sarcastic, and blunt. Maybe Lee Mustang was what you got after combining a master sniper and deadly alchemist. He was what happened when parents didn't stop their kids from playing with guns and fire.

Glancing up from his work, Grumman watched as his aide stepped in looking completely rattled. "Furher, sir… Your grandson…I can't deal with him anymore. He's driving me insane!" She informed, a frantic hint in her voice. Grumman allowed his eyebrows to raise high as he watched the woman constantly glance over her shoulder.

"Have you given him something to do?" he asked. A vein throbbed at the side of the woman's head.

"I have but… but nothing seems to keep him _silent_." She came to a pause, taking a deep breath and steadying herself. "Please, sir…" Nodding, the old man, now in charge of the entire country of Amestris, let out a defeated sigh. A child on summer break was always a handful, especially when his parents were away on an assignment.

"Send him in." The woman's retreat was far too quick before a dark haired child entered the room. Behind him he dragged a red and black backpack his amber eyes set on the old man in front of him and lips set in a pout. Grumman smiled at the boy. "Lee! What's with the sour look?" Letting out a huff, the child dropped his bag in the middle of the room and began poking at one of the strange statues decorating the large office. Grumman had to admit he had too many traveling souvenirs, but they were good conversation starters.

"Grandpa, since you're the furher everyone has to listen to you, right?" The child asked, giving the man a side glance that caused the old man to raise an eyebrow.

"In a way, why?" At this, Lee turned with a determination lighting his eyes.

"Then tell that lady to get off the phone and do your work so we can get ice cream!" Grumman's eyes widened at the child's boldness. "It's not like she's doing anything important anyway." At this, the old Furher began laughing, pushing himself up from his seat.

"You may have a point." He chuckled as he wandered to a corner of the room and retrieved his hat. "And ice cream sounds mighty good." Lee's eyes lit up.

"Yay! You're the best furher grandpop ever!" he cheered, his once irritable disposition changing. Grumman simply chuckled, ruffling the child's hair as he led the bouncing boy out of the room. Leave it to a four year old to make him abuse his powers… but then again, this was ice cream they were talking about.


	2. Honeymooners

Chapter 2: Honeymooners

Riza Hawkeye prided herself in her ability to keep a straight face even in the most hilarious, life threatening, or infuriating moments of life. She could thank her upbringing as well as the man she had spent most of her adult life with for that. Someone had to play it cool when the man let his guard down and looked like a complete nitwit. With that in mind, she took into consideration people more than likely would go out of their way to break her mask. Aside from the random chain of events that she would witness thanks to her four year old son's open and adventurous behavior, she could say she was a pretty composed woman. That is why she wanted to slap the stupid smirk off of her husband of five year's face that day.

Enjoying the fresh air of Aurego, Roy had walked beside his wife with an all too evident air of self achievement after a successful meeting with the country's chancellor. Public relations between the countries had become a top priority and sending out the most responsible and respected members of the Amestrian army helped in accomplishing successful results. According to the chancellor, he had found Roy to be charming, inviting, and trustworthy. The man had even boldly stated that he would go about making sure to the man was able to meet the country's ruler upon his next return. Currently the man was apparently away on vacation with the royal family.

Brushing her short hair out of her face once more, Riza allowed a tired sigh to escape. Roy had mentioned he wanted to show her around the shopping district the chancellor had spoken about and despite the wonderful gesture, she wasn't too pleased with the summer heat causing her bangs to stick to her forehead. They at least were able to walk around in civilian attire.

"What's wrong?" Glancing up at him, she noticed Roy giving her a curious look.

"Nothing's wrong… except maybe this heat." A playful grin crossed the man's face and Riza fought back the urge to roll her eyes.

"We could go back to the room. Spend some time indoors if you like. I don't mind. I'm having fun either way." At this, Riza pushed him slightly away as he inched closer. He was like a teenager sometimes.

"You're a child." She muttered, waving him away with her hand as she walked a few steps ahead of her grinning husband to avoid his hands.

"Ah, don't be like that!" Roy called teasingly, earning a disapproving glare. He really knew how to push her buttons and was going the distance since they were out of Amestris and no one knew them as more than tourists at the moment.

"Well what a handsome couple!" Glancing to the side, Riza's eyes fell on a widely smiling older man sitting at a jewelry stand. Roy raised an eyebrow at the man. "You appear to be travelers. What brings you to our little town?"

"Business." Riza answered simply. The man's smile widened.

"I see, I see. Well you should never leave without something to remember." He informed and fixed his cheerful eyes on Roy who had placed himself next to Riza, eyeing the man's merchandise curiously. "How about something for your lovely girlfriend, sir." He chimed. Riza blinked, completely taken by surprise while Roy let out a laugh.

"Actually, she happens to be my wife." He answered proudly, wrapping an arm around the woman and pulling her close to his side.

"Ah, that's lovely! Newlyweds then! You've picked quite the place for a honeymoon!" At this, Riza's face reddened. She wasn't completely sure why she was responding in such a way but the goofy grin that was plastered on Roy's face wasn't helping.

"Indeed we have." Roy chuckled, ignoring the warning glare Riza shot at him. "What exactly do you suggest?" The man went over his most appealing items, discussing the significance of each piece before Roy settled with buying a charm bracelets despite Riza's protests.

"You really shouldn't have." She muttered quietly, unable to hold back the fondness as she examined the piece of jewelry Roy was latching around her wrists. The silver chain decorated with simplistic shapes and glowing gems was something she would imagine on a younger woman's wrists. Something a young boyfriend buys his new girlfriend to win her favor. Chuckling, Roy finished latching the piece of jewelry before lacing his fingers into hers and pulling her into a soft kiss.

"Let me shower my lovely wife with lovely gifts." He fake pouted before a sly smirk crossed his face. "After all, we are honeymooners."

* * *

Author's Note: I'm happy to see readers from OBMF moving on to this fic! Puts a smile on my face. I've been thinking about where I want to go with my drabbles and I'm pretty happy with the ideas I've come up with for some of them. So I hope you guys end up happy with them too! :D


	3. Disapproval

Chapter 3: Disapproval

Staring disapprovingly at the stubborn stain that didn't seem to want to leave her son's pants, Riza let out a sigh, tossing the pair of pants off to the side as she finished folding the rest of the family laundry, deciding to pay Gracia a visit later to get her hands on that stain removing concoction the woman had developed. Being a soldier, there were certain things that she had learned in order to survive, but she wondered how none of the stain removing techniques she had familiarized herself with seemed to work on her child's clothing. What on Earth was that child rolling in at school?

Placing the laundry into their respectable places, she made her way downstairs, raising an eyebrow at Lee who was sitting at the coffee table in the middle of the living room, several sheets of paper in front of him and his crayons pulled out. He had stated earlier he had pictures he wanted done for when his father returned and thus, apparently, did not want to be disturbed _'unless it's for snacks'_ as Riza clearly remembered. The boy was too much sometimes. She'd be grateful for Roy's return from Creta.

When he had left a week before, she was skeptical but Roy had developed some sort of rapport with the country before hand and had assured her he'd be welcomed without much problem. He stated it wasn't as if he had to enter Dramcha. She shuddered at the thought. There was no way anyone from Amestris was going to enter that area and come back untouched. All the same, Roy's presence was missed in more ways than one. Lee had accompanied his mother a few nights out of the week and the office seemed particularly quiet without Roy egging on any bizarre slacking opportunities his men might have come up with. Riza was convinced that Edward wasn't even calling in because he wouldn't be able to entertain himself with his usual verbal spar with the flame alchemist. Indeed, it was time for Roy Mustang to get back home.

"Mommy," Lee looked over at his mother with a thoughtful expression. Too thoughtful in fact. "When daddy comes home, when're they gonna send him out again?" Smiling slightly, she dropped down on the couch behind her son, allowing her eyes to roam over the random drawings that scattered the coffee table.

"I can't be too sure, babe. But I'm certain when he gets back he'll be home for some time." She answered. Lee twisted his mouth to the side and wrinkled his nose before giving a shrug and turning back to his picture which appeared to be of Edward and a rather tall looking Roy.

"Well when he comes back he told me on the phone he was gonna take me out to the new carnival so he has to keep his promise." The boy stated matter of factly. "And if he doesn't keep his promise I'm gonna be really upset and he won't get the stuff I made him at school." Holding back a laugh from the child's threat, Riza nodded, giving his hair a playful ruffle.

"I'm sure he'll keep his promise." She reassured. "Are you hungry?" Lee gave a nod.

"Can I have a peanut butter and banana sandwich?" he asked excitedly. Riza raised an eyebrow.

"Where did you learn about that?"

"Daddy made it for me before!" The boy chimed. Of course. Roy wondered why the boy was so smart, stubborn, and bold, but he was the one to blame. Riza made sure to remain a nurturing yet strict parent, but Roy was just too laid back for his own good. "It's my best sandwich ever, ma!" Lee chimed, snapping his mother out of his thoughts. Eyeing the excited child thoughtfully, the blonde nodded.

"Alright, I'll make it." She answered and chuckled at the child's excited cheer. "But I'm going to have a long talk with your father later on his cooking methods." Lee nodded and busied himself with his art once again. Tossing Hayate a treat, Riza busied herself with making her son his questionable sandwich. The things Roy fed the child were always something of question and she always countered with 'What doesn't kill you makes you stronger.' Rolling her eyes at this distinct memory, Riza began searching around the pantry for the peanut butter.

"MOMMY!" Lee's voice broke the once calm of the house and instinctively, Riza pulled a gun from one of the kitchen hiding spots and rushed into the living room just as Lee pulled open the house door.

"Lee!" Turning, there was an excited gleam in his eye. She didn't hear the ice cream truck.

"Daddy's home!" Allowing relief to flood over her, Riza watched as Lee ran out of the front door. Safety in place, Riza placed the gun up in a high area and followed her son out as the boy ran toward the familiar back of his father. She allowed a fond smile to cross her face as Havoc waved, an entertained expression on his face from the driver's window.

"Hey, hey Riza! Lookin' good." He called brightly. Riza gave a friendly smile, waving back at him.

"It's nice to see you boys made it back in one piece." Havoc's grin widened.

"More or less." His eyes drifted to Roy for a moment before a laugh escaped. "I'll see you Monday, chief."

"Take care, Havoc!" Roy called, hauling his bag onto one shoulder and propping his son onto his hip. Lee was staring at his father's face with a conflicted expression as Havoc began to pull off.

"Welcome back." Riza called, making her way over to help him with his bags, only to stop and stare in disbelief when the man turned around. Now she understood why her son was staring at his father so hard. Roy walked up to her, a cheerful grin on his face.

"Hey you. You act as if you haven't missed me." He teased. Riza opened her mouth, only to close it again as she tried to process how to tackle the situation at hand. What the hell was going through this man's head while he was away and did her grandfather put him up to this? Better yet, was it some sick bet he lost with Havoc?

"Daddy…" Lee's voice finally cut in, catching all of the alchemist's attention.

"What is it, squirt?" Lee gave his father a disapproving frown.

"I don't like that thing on your face." He stated, causing his father's face to drop. "It's funny looking and makes you look like a bad guy." Riza bit down on her lower lip to hold back laughing. Oh the beauty of children. They could get away with saying just about anything.

"Come on now, kiddo. It's not that bad, right Riza." When eyes fell on her, a hopeful look versus a disapproving one, she decided to go with the one male who seemed to be logical at the moment.

"It's ridiculous looking." She stated flatly. Roy's shoulders sagged which Riza ignored as she took his bag from him and led the way into the house. "I don't know what you got into while you were away but I'd prefer you didn't bring back any new discoveries ever again." Placing Lee on the floor, Roy ran his fingers over his upper lip.

"It was all the rage over there. Dignified men all over the country have them." He muttered as he followed his wife up to their room.

"It's a good thing we live in this country then." Dropping Roy's bag onto the bed, the blonde soldier turned to her pouting husband who was sulkily stroking the awkward mustache he had acquired while away. Trying to ignore the irritation that was over coming her, she walked over to him, fixing the man with a serious look. "Roy, I love you, but that thing… its weird looking."

"But!"

"No, it has to go. I can't be seen walking near you so long as that… that thing is on your face."

"It's a mustache!"

"It's a mess! I don't like it. Get rid of it or I'll shave it off in your sleep." She threatened. Roy's eyes narrowed as he took into consideration the threat. Indeed it was a threat. Not all women understood that just because men had to shave their faces it didn't mean the skin was indestructible. Once, while they were dating and he tried to be cute and in love, he had told her he wouldn't mind her shaving his face for him. He never made that mistake again. Letting out a huff, Roy shrugged off his military coat and walked towards the room door.

"You're no fun." He grumbled. Smiling to herself, Riza crossed her arms and watched him sulk his way out of the room.

"You'll thank me later," Roy simply grunted in return. "Oh and when you're done, we can talk about peanut butter and banana sandwiches." Roy let out a hallow laugh and he poked his head in the room, a smirk crossing his face.

"Ah, you can't pin that one completely on me. I learned that creation from you."


	4. Discipline

Chapter 4: Discipline

A warm smile and distant chattering greeted Riza Mustang as she walked into the familiar building for a very sudden appointment. Getting a day off lately wasn't easy to come by. She had to make sure the Ishabalan registrations were being properly completed, shipments were being sent to the correct destinations, and that all meetings and deadlines were being met. She was a busy woman and having a day off to curl up in the nice summer air with a book had been far too welcoming.

Greeted by the cheerful receptionist, Riza gave a warm smile before glancing down at her watch. She was early enough, dressed in a casual white top and long grey skirt. However, her other half appeared to be running late, as expected. How could the man survive solely by teetering on the edge at all times? Tapping her fingers on the inside of her folded arms, Riza distracted herself with some of the art on the walls, her attention only snapping up as a huffing dark haired male stumbled dramatically in. While Riza allowed a look of disapproval to cross her features, the receptionist looked on with a mixture of awe and shock.

"Let the records show I made it early!"

"With two minutes to spare." Riza countered with a roll of her eyes as her husband stood straight, adjusting his uniform jacket as he flashed the flustered receptionist a friendly smile. "Why do I deal with you?"

"We complete each other, it's a simple fact." Roy answered and looked around, a bored expression on his face. "So where are we supposed to be?"

"Down the hall and second right," Both Roy and Riza turned their attention to the receptionist with curious expressions. "Same room as always." She added timidly. Indeed they should have had that memorized by now. Roy could be a scatter brain at times but Riza, she should have had this routine memorized by now. Walking down the narrow hall, Roy flashed warm smiles at the people they passed while Riza quietly tried to decipher the issue at hand.

"I'm sure everything is fine," Roy hummed, snapping the blonde from her thoughts. "We haven't been called to one of these conferences in some time so it must be something positive." Riza let out a light snort that earned a strange look from her husband.

"Since when are you so optimistic?" Roy let out a laugh and smiled playfully at his wife.

"Since where are you so unsupportive?" Holding back an irritated sigh, Riza allowed a calm breath to escape before tuning to the calm alchemist she was starting to regret calling her husband.

"Listen, this can easily be an in and out thing," she ignored the entertained smile crossing the handsome male's face. "But if you decide to speak more than necessary I will walk out."

"Riza don't be like that!" Roy whined only to earn another glare before Riza gave three quick knocks on the door they had been standing outside of and slowly opened it. Sitting at a large desk in the center of the room was a plump older woman with auburn hair. She looked up and a welcoming smile crossed her face as she stood.

"Mr. and Mrs. Mustang! It's lovely that you two were both able to make it under such short notice." She greeted brightly. Riza returned the smile.

"It's no problem. It sounded important so we couldn't pass it up." Riza answered. The older woman nodded and motioned to the two seats in front of her cluttered desk. Through the mess that littered the desk was a small plaque that displayed her name- Miss Abby. Sitting down in front of the curious pair, the woman let out a sigh as she folded her hands in front of her allowing her once warm expression to a more serious one. This was going to prove to be interesting.

"I've dealt with various different children throughout my career and I have to admit, your son is exceptional," Riza allowed herself to relax some. "He's very active, loves participating, and tends to get along very well with the other children."

"So in other words this is a good meeting?" Roy finally cut in, a bit of hope hinted in his voice. Visits with Lee's teacher on his behavior were far too frequent and it would have been refreshing to know they had been called in because of something completely amazing and selfless. However, Miss Abby opened her mouth to speak only to come to a halt. She then pulled open a desk drawer and placed a sling shot in the middle of her desk. Roy and Riza stared at it blankly.

"We expressed when Lee first started that certain habits that he picks up from home would have to be discontinued when he comes to school. Alchemy, guns and foul language are frowned upon here." Riza stiffened slightly, taking some offense to what was being said until Roy spoke up.

"Lee doesn't have a sling shot. We took it away from him after the show and tell incident. As for language, we're very careful how we speak in front of our son and usually don't use any derogatory language at all in our house." The alchemist defended, clearly as offended by the possible accusations as his wife. "So what does this thing have to do with us?" The child care teacher allowed a sigh to escape.

"Today at recess Lee was reported to have drawn a transmutation circle into the dirt, transmuted a stick in _this_ sling shot and then proceeded to shoot some students with berries he found on a bush. When one of the students began to complain your son told him to stop…" The woman came to a pause, shifting uncomfortably. Riza raised an eyebrow. "He told the boy to stop being a queer." Riza's eyes widened and Roy stiffened.

"A queer?" Riza choked out, racking through her mind who she was going to kill for teaching her son such language.

"I've seen how you are with Lee and I am very aware that despite your busy schedules you're very involved in your child's life. He speaks fondly of you both all the time. He's a bright child but these instances cannot go untouched."

"Where is he now?" Riza asked while Roy groaned and slid his hand down his face in clear embarrassment.

"The class is in a music session but I can send for him now." She answered sending the parents a sympathetic smile before she shuffled out of the room. Roy slouched in his seat once the door closed behind her.

"Our son is a terror." He muttered darkly and turned to his wife. "You do realize he's only four and he's going to have no school to go to and we'll have to con someone into taking him in while we work." Shooting her husband a glare, Riza huffed.

"I highly doubt he's getting kicked out for calling someone a queer. This is a slap on the hands for us being so willing to leave him with a friend while we're on business. I told you we should leave him with either Gracia, your aunt, or my grandfather!"

"What do you mean! Havoc did a damn good job last time he had Lee for the weekend!" Memories of the blonde gloating about how great he was becoming with children came to mind. Rebecca had admitted she didn't visit her boyfriend at all that week since children just weren't her thing.

"And now our son is calling people queers!" Riza snapped back. Roy opened his mouth to argue back only to be cut off at the room door opening again. Lee's eyes lit up when he saw his parents, but his smile instantly dropped when he saw the stern look his mother held.

"Lee, would you like to tell your mom and dad what happened outside today?" Mutely, the child shook his head, eyes lowered. "Why not?"

"Cause I was wrong." The child muttered lowly. Miss Abby looked at Roy and Riza as they stood as well.

"Lee, we can talk later about the berries and the sling shot," Riza started in the same calm tone she always used with her son. It was the same tone she used to show she was serious without raising her voice. "I want you to look at me and tell me where you learned that word." Lifting his head, Lee stared his mother in the face obediently.

"I learned it from Uncle Jean." He answered quietly. "He was playing cards and I heard him say it and when I asked him what it means he says it's what you call people who are being no fun." The boy blurted out quickly. Riza sent a glare at Roy who looked away guiltily.

"I'll talk to Havoc when I get back to the office." He muttered.

"And I made the shotty so I could play war. Edo told me before it's good to practice alchemy on stuff I need." Massaging her temple, Riza closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Once again she would be having a few discussions with some select people.

"I'm sorry he's been a handful today, Miss Abby," she finally stated, fixing the woman an apologetic smile. "We'll be sure to take care of the issues tonight."

"It's not problem. He's a good boy, he just gets very… adventurous sometimes." Riza smiled and nodded before looking at her son expectantly.

"What are you going to tell your teacher, Lee?" Promptly the boy turned to his now wide eyed teacher.

"I'm sorry I was bad and didn't do your rules, Miss Abby… I won't be mean to my friends or use the bad words Edo and Uncle Jean use." A proud smirk crossed Roy's face at his son's proper apology. They were practically raising a little solider… at least when he wasn't being a hell raiser.

"Thank you Lee. Now how about you go back to music?" A blank expression crossed the young Mustang's face.

"I'm not gonna go home?"

"No not just yet." Wrinkling his nose, Lee gave a mute nod. "Go on now."

"And behave." Riza called. Lee nodded and blew his mother a kiss before vanishing back through the door with his teacher. Turning to her husband, the blonde raised an eyebrow. "So how are you going to go about doing this?"

"You talk to Edward next time he calls. Leave Havoc to me."

_Author's Note: I have to admit, I really enjoy writing Lee Mustang, especially since he's getting older. His interactions with the others around him only reflect what he basically comes in contact with, but Riza isn't a push over for the boy's puppy dog eyes._


	5. Clothes

Chapter 5: Clothes

Currently, in the mind of Edward Elric, as he lounged around in the summer breeze, swinging in a hammock, a book laid out on his chest and Den sleeping right beneath him in the grass, there was no such thing as taking it too easy. Ever since his promotion, any time that he was able to get away from Central was a good time. Well, maybe not so much the trip to Rush Valley he had been dragged on a few months back, but all the same, vacationing was fabulous. Letting out a content sigh, the alchemist smiled to himself, only to crack an eye open at the sound of content humming. Tilting his head slightly so as to get a view of the apparently chipper person, Ed's golden eyes fell on the sunny blonde who happened to be the object of his complete and total affections.

A few feet away she stood in a long white shirt that stopped right at the top of her thighs, her shorts coming into view when a soft breeze fluttered the shirt slightly up. Placing the basket of laundry on the ground, he watched as she tucked a loose lock of hair behind her ear and began humming to herself as she pulled her freshly washed laundry from the basket. While in Rizenbol, when she wasn't working on automail or chatting it up with Nelly, the blonde could be find doing chores, making Ed feel slightly nostalgic as he watched her perform the tasks he remembered his mother dutifully completing when he was younger.

Silently, he allowed himself to lazily watch as she hung the laundry, his left hand lazily brushing against Den's fur. With each article of clothing, he wondered where exactly the female bought her clothes from. How could everything appear so small yet fit her frame so perfectly? Did all females own tiny clothes that managed to stretch and manipulate its form in order to fit snugly to their curving hips and breasts? He frowned slightly in consideration. How many females had he actually come into contact with that wore clothing that wasn't form fitting in some form? Even Riza-san had clothing that showed off her figure! That black shirt she wore under her uniform jacket didn't exactly leave much to the imagination for crying out loud! Snapping from his thoughts, he allowed his eyes to fall on the current article she was hanging. The shirt was quite larger than the others with a white middle and red long sleeves. Sitting up slightly, the Elric cocked his head to the side.

That shirt was his!

He stared silently as every few articles he would find something of his hanging with her things. And they were completely random items. Two of his lounging shirts and even a pair of shorts he had been digging around his closet in search of for the past two weeks! What the hell was she doing with his clothing? Promptly pushing himself out of the now violently swinging hammock, Ed stormed his way over to the humming blonde.

"Winry!" Glancing over her shoulder from the sudden shock, the blonde's warm smile turned into a curiously raised eyebrow at the irritable look on her boyfriend's face.

"What's wrong?" Pausing in the middle of the shirt she was hanging (which Ed noticed was once again one of his) she gave the elder Elric an expectant look. Huffing, Ed pointed at clothing line with a disgruntled expression.

"Why the hell are some of my clothes mixed in with yours?" He asked irritably. A blank look crossed her face before glancing momentarily at the neatly hung laundry blowing in the gentle breeze and then back into irritated golden eyes.

"I borrowed them." She answered simply, shrugging a shoulder.

"What the hell for!" Ed growled. At this, Winry let out a loud sigh, turning to fully face the annoyed man, placing her hands on her hips and glaring up at him.

"Is there a problem? I always borrow stuff from you when you're in Central. _This_ is yours!" She informed, tugging on the shirt she was currently wearing. A blank expression had crossed Ed face as he took in her appearance and his face reddened. Not too long ago he was sitting back practically daydreaming about pulling her out of that same shirt.

"What the HELL, Winry!" At this, the mechanic's eyes narrowed and she puffed up her cheeks while Ed pointed an accusing finger at her. "Have you just been going through my stuff and taking clothes at your choosing?"

"No! Whatever you leave lying around if I need something to sleep in at the moment." She answered in a matter of fact manner causing his scowl to deepen. "You act as if you've never seen me wear this stuff." Ed gaped at her in outrage.

"Maybe, but why wouldn't you return them?"

"Why should I? None of its leaving the house!"

"It's my stuff!" he snapped incredulously. "You don't see me taking your things and not returning them!" Winry scoffed.

"Like you have any use for any of the things I own," she then eyed him for a moment. "Unless you've started some new… hobby." The suggestion allowed Ed to growl in anger and turn away in a fluster.

"Shut up. I just don't see why you need to go taking my things without asking." He grumbled before glancing at the blonde expectantly. Her teasing expression became apologetic as her eyes lowered as she fiddled with the end of the shirt she was wearing.

"I just like… feeling… feeling you near." She stated, barely audible as a pink tint crossed her cheeks. She then looked up, more determined. "And I don't think you should care if I borrow your things when you spend so much time away from home to begin with!" At this, the alchemist couldn't think up anything to say. She had a point. Months before he and Al had spent large amounts of time away from home, even after his proposal to Winry, so he couldn't really complain that she had taken comfort in cuddling into his things. Letting out a defeated sigh and running his fingers through his hair, Ed let out a sigh.

"You're such a brat." He muttered and allowed a slight smile to tug his lips when he glanced over and caught the scowl that had crossed the mechanic's face. Turning, he placed his hands on his hips and set a calculating look on the female in front of him. She did look good in his clothes and in a way; it was like marking his territory. She belonged to him and anyone who would dare cross any boundaries would have to suffer his wrath.

"Ed?" Snapping from his murderous thoughts, the alchemist looked back at the expectantly blonde who was frowning up at him. Walking up, he placed a hand affectionately on the top of her head.

"Do what you want. Just don't make too much of a habit out of it." She had stared at him skeptically for a moment before smiling and nodding. Nodding back, Ed gave a stretch and made his way to the house. "Oh, and when you're done, how about lunch? I'm starving!"

He should have known there was a wrench on her person under that large shirt.


	6. Days of the Week

Chapter 6: Days of the Week

Ever since he was a pup himself, Black Hayate had found the humans he was surrounded by daily to be quite the amusing bunch. His mistress might have been the most stable out of them all. He had once assumed that her mate might have been a reliable source, but he had proven to be just as reckless as the others he had encountered. So, his mistress only had one reliable male in her life, though he supposed he could count the little one to be up to standard.

So, as he lie on the floor, watching with one eye open as his master stumbled groggily around, half dressed, and swearing under his breath, the perceptive Shiba Inu wondered what his mistress saw in this fire starting human. In the distance, the human's pup stood silently, still in his night wear, watching his father while rubbing his eyes. The older one of the male's had rushed out of bed for reasons Hayate couldn't quite understand and his stumbling and crashes must have woken up the young one.

"Papa, what cha doin'?" Pausing in his tracks, Roy has turned swiftly and looked at the curious child.

"Lee, why aren't you dressed?" he practically panicked, causing the child to stiffen significantly. A guilty look crossed the child's face. If the dog could have sighed he would have. Pushing himself up, Hayate walked over to the boy and sat loyally next to him, placing his head under the pouting boy's hand while his father calmed himself. With the misses gone it seems everything could easily go out of whack. Running his fingers through his hair, the dark haired alchemist sighed. "Listen squirt, you have to be ready soon. I didn't set the alarm for today and I've gotta be at work in an hour and I've gotta drop you off before I can get anything done." There was a pause in which even Hayate cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Today is a no school day." Lee informed, wrinkling his nose slightly. Pausing in his resumed shuffling about, Roy looked at his son in confusion. "Yesterday was Friday and Miss Abby says after Friday is Saturday and Saturday is a no school day." There was a silence that filled the room.

"Saturday?"

"Uh huh! 'Member, we talked to mommy last night and she said one more day!" Grinning, the boy held up one finger proudly. Dropping into the couch, Roy groaned as he kicked off the one boot he actually happened to have on.

"What the heeeeeell." He moaned, throwing an arm over his eyes. "Your mom needs to hurry and get back home." Lee climbed into the couch next to his groaning father, tucking his feet underneath his body as he propped himself onto his knees.

"When mommy comes home I'll tell her you did a good job." Black Hayate climbed onto the couch and allowed his head rest on the man's knee in his own manner of support. He had to give his master some credit, spending three days with this pup was a work out. The mistress of the house had left only two days ago and the first day the small boy had been found trying to fly a kite from his room window. Hayate had beat the father into the room and pulled the child away by the back of his shirt. Dinner proceeded with the Madam at her residence. Slowly, Roy removed his arm from his eyes and placed a hand affectionately to the top of his son's head.

"Thanks, champ." Huffing out a sigh he glanced at the clock on a nearby wall. Lee and Hayate followed his gaze despite the face neither of them could tell time to begin with. "Let's go visit Madam for breakfast today." Lee immediately cheered and scrambled off the couch. Placing his free hand now on the loyal canine's head, Roy smiled weakly. "I'll think twice before letting mommy have four days away with the ladies, don't you think, boy?" Hayate nuzzled the back on the man's hand slightly. That was probably a wise choice. Someone had to be the sound mind in this insane asylum.


	7. Home Away From Home

Chapter 7: Home Away From Home

Winry had decided to ignore Ed's entire "I don't want to be here" act and stretch happily as they stepped out into Central Station. Rizenbol was home and there was nothing that could change that, but Central had made a special place in the mechanic's heart over time and it had found its way to be called home, seeing as it was where there military made family was. She knew Ed felt the same way despite the fact he out on a sour face and grumbled.

"It's been a while Ed. After Al left we only came back for about a month before heading back to Rizenbol." Winry informed, picking up one of the lighter bags. "You're a Colonel now and you have to start taking responsibility." At this, Ed grunted, narrowing his golden eyes at his finacee.

"You say it as if I have men of my own. I still work directly under Mustang."

"And I'm certain once you prove that you can he'll put you in charge of your own men." Her confidence in his abilities had always been high, even if he had negative outlooks on just about everything involving the military. "Plus, I heard that you might get put in charge of up and coming alchemists." She glanced over her shoulder as Ed trudged behind her, stating off into the distance as if uninterested.

"I'd rather be lounging in the country side." At this, Winry rolled her eyes and ignored him. The ride to their apartment consisted of small comments in which Ed finally opened up to the idea of returning. Especially after Winry had mentioned they hadn't seen Lee in some time. She knew he wondered about the four year old. The last phone call they had made back before their return Lee had excitedly chattered to Edward about how he had transmuted a twig into a sling shot but his teacher had taken it away and his parents weren't very happy with him. Ed had a smug smirk for a few hours that day.

When they entered the apartment, a nostalgic sigh left Ed and a slight smile could be seen crossing his features. It had been a while since they had settled into their home away from home and with Al gone, it seemed a bit lonely. Winry had once brightly stated it could be practice for when they were married. Ed promptly retorted that Al would still live with them and things wouldn't change that much. Winry ignored him for the remainder of the day. Stacked neatly on the counter was their mail. Riza had asked Havoc to occasionally check in on things. Flipping through the envelopes and grateful that bills appeared completely paid, a wide smile crossed the blonde's face at the sight of foreign decorated envelopes.

"Ed, we've got mail from Al!" she called brightly, seeing as he had taken to treading back to their room. There was a silence before his scrunched face appeared around the corner.

"Why the hell would Al be sending letters here instead of to Rizenbol?"

"Because we should have been back here last month."Tearing open the envelope, an awed sound left the blonde engineer as she looked over the picture in her hand. It was a picture of Al and Mei at what looked to be a Xingnese festival. Ed slipped the letter from Winry and read it over.

_Dear Brother, _

_I hope you and Winry are doing well. Xing is amazing and I'm learning a lot from Mei and her family! Ever since Ling has become emperor things seem to have been taking a turn for the best. Amestris and Xing currently have an agreement to work together for peace. I guess Ling isn't as big of an idiot as you thought._

(Ed Scoffed)

_Anyway, it might take a while for this to get to you, so I hope to hear from you soon. Letter writing is the only real option so far and it would be great if you and Winry could come out here to visit. It took a while to learn to sleep without your loud snoring or waking up and not seeing Winry already up and at work. It's kinda lonely in that sense._

_I'll be home soon though. I'm learning all I can so I can be save lives! Hope to hear from you soon, brother._

_Alphonse_

_(PS. Mei says hi.)_

Ed folded the letter away and sighed. It had to have been three months since he had seen his younger brother and he had to admit, it was lonely around without his younger brother constantly scolding or advising him. Reading some news about how the youngest of the Elrics was doing did put him at ease. Smiling slightly, he glanced over at Winry who was looking into the fridge with a wrinkled nose.

"I think I want to stop by the store and pick up a couple more things." She called over her shoulder, standing straight and allowing a confused expression to cross her face when she noticed him staring at her. "What?" Placing the letter on the countertop, he walked over, placing his hands on his hips and kissing her forehead lightly.

"Welcome home." He answered, earning a confused look. He placed a hand on the top of her head playfully before turning and calling over his shoulder about possibly eating out for the night.

* * *

Author's Note: Hey guys! So sorry that its been taking me a while to update. School is hitting that defining point of doom and i've been distracted. I'm actually in the middle of a senior project now :/ haha. Anyway, I'll have the next chapter up in time for thanksgiving! Thanks everyone who has been faving and watching this story and a special thanks to all of you who've been reviewing! It gives me the warm and fuzzies and inspires me to update faster :D


	8. Standards

Chapter 8: Standards

Rebecca Catalina liked to think she wasn't nearly as difficult as people made her out to be. She liked to think she was a woman who stood by her word and would never settle for less. She entered the military on her own accord, with belief of meeting "a real man", only to find it just as complicated to find a decent man in the military as it was in the civilian world. So, she decided she'd take it a step up and find a man with money that would take her away and spoil her. A man that would treat her like the amazing woman she knew she was! That wasn't too much to ask her in her opinion.

She watched her companions in their daily interactions with the men they worked with, that they were friends with and were involved with only to scrunch up her face in disapproval. Maria Ross was partnered up with the military's most confused male of life and under the command of a glitter, muscle maniac. Shezka had worked under a camera obsessed man who worked her to the bone AND forced her to listen to story upon stories about the man's daughter until his untimely death. Now she worked under a laid back man while harboring an obvious crush on a grey haired, walking encyclopedia. What use was that?

Then there was her best friend, Riza Hawkeye. Or should she say Riza Hawkeye Mustang. That woman was surrounded by five idiots since her return from Ishbal when she was finally stationed with a group. They were hardly competent and played far too many games when there was work to be done. Rebecca remembered all too well listening to her friend mumble under her breath at the range about how much they irritated her. Now, here she was bound to one of those irritating men for life. At least he was sexy, right?

Rebecca wasn't much of a fan of Roy Mustang. He was far too arrogant for his own good and she felt no man should walk around with that much of pride. On the flip side, he made her best friend utterly happy and gave her an adorable little boy who was definitely his father's son. Riza told her that in the end it was all about happiness, not about money. Rebecca wasn't really certain about that however. At least, that's until she finally allowed fate to get the better of her.

"Hey babe," Glancing over her shoulder, the dark haired woman allowed a slight smile to cross her face as the blonde haired soldier came walking into the room shrugging on his military jacket and placing a swift kiss on her cheek as he reached around her and grabbed a piece of toast. His after shave lingered for a moment as he passed in search of his boots.

"Morning," she started as she watched his silently from where she stood at the kitchen counter. Jean Havoc had once been everything she couldn't stand in a man. He followed loyally after an arrogant prick, he smoked, he had a smart mouth, was a wannabe play boy, had no personal objectives as far as she knew, and most importantly, was nowhere near loaded. Every encounter she had ever had with the blonde smoker was filled with sharp words and glares. She almost enjoyed hearing about each one of his failed relationships from Riza from time to time.

Then came that night at the bar. He was sulking over yet another failed relationship, though to make it fair the woman was a demon, and Rebecca found it was only fair that she backed off some and offered some comfort. Breda seemed to make a quick run from the scene either way, not wanting to be a crying shoulder for the night apparently. Either way, several drinks in and several swapped stories and jokes turned into a sloppy one night stand and a week of ducking and dodging before they confronted each other on what the hell they should do.

"What's that face for?" Blinking in confusion, Rebecca noticed Havoc looking at her with clear entertainment.

"What're you talking about?" she countered, pursing her lips slightly. He chuckled and shook his head as he finished lacing his boots. Pushing himself up, he gave a dramatic stretch before digging in his front coat pocket for a cigarette.

"You looked so deep in thought. You usually don't think much early in the morning." He came to a stop in front of the now frowning female and earned a punch in the shoulder.

"Shut up." She half snapped only to get a laugh and a swift kiss before the cigarette found its way between the man's lips. "What're you doing up and functioning so early for anyway? Mustang want you running errands again?"

"Nah, Hawkeye asked me if I could take little chief to school today. She's got to take care of Mustang's work today since he left at sunrise for a conference in Lior." Watching as her boyfriend downed a glass of orange juice, Rebecca wondered what the soldier thought about marriage and children of his own. He was so involved with helping out with Lee and did so well at it. She almost envied the way the smoker was able to keep the child entertained and never lost his temper at the small boy's obvious off hand comments or observations.

"You really earned the title Uncle Jean haven't you?" she commented lightly only to get a nod in return.

"S'pose so. But I'm sure our kids'll be pretty kick ass too." He chimed, not noticing the widening of the dark haired woman's eyes and stiffening of her body. "Either way, I've gotta get movin'. See ya later, Becca!" he called over his shoulder as he walked out.

"Jean!" she called, turning swiftly. She ran to the door, yanking it open and looked down the hall at the confused male. She opened his mouth to ask him what exactly the comment he made had meant before he jogged back and gave her a swift kiss on the forehead.

"Kiss good bye, right? My bad." He laughed and waved over his shoulder once again. Allowing him to vanish around the corner, Rebecca leaned into the door jam and closed her eyes, a sigh escaping. She had lowered her standards one drunken night and allowed herself to slowly fall for someone she had least expected. Smiling slightly to herself, she shook her head. Riza would never let her hear the end of this.


	9. Chit Chat

Chapter 9: Chit Chat

Roy had wrinkled his nose in clear disapproval at the group of older men that had entered the large room, all chattering away about that which he held no interest in. He had wished he'd stayed back in Central as his wife requested instead of taking the Furher up on the offer to attend "the conference of a lifetime." It couldn't be helped. Liore was a hot topic along with the rebuilding of Ishbal so if he wanted his foot in the door, accompanying the eccentric old man wasn't too troublesome. They were soon greeted by a balding, wider, older man who smiled widely at the sight of Grumman.

"Furher, how kind of you to grace us with your presence!" he boomed as both men shook hands exuberantly.

"Come now, Robinson! We go far back. No need for formalities!" Grumman chortled, causing Roy to raise an eyebrow curiously.

"Formalities are always necessary in the presence of the country's leader, no matter how far back we go, sir." Robinson chuckled before his eyes fell on Roy, who was watching the pair of old men curiously. "Ah, Mustang! Should I be surprised to see you here?" Snapping into a quick salute, Roy spoke with the discipline expected, earning an entertained smile from both men.

"At ease, Mustang. We're not in work mode just yet," Grumman teased with a tooth grin. "Been around that granddaughter of mine far too long." Roy allowed a slight smile to cross his face.

"I suppose so, sir." He answered.

"Oh, that's right! You're married to the famous Hawk's Eye. I hear you've got quite the son." Robinson chimed in."

"Oh that boy is definitely a handful. My receptionist goes insane whenever the boy visits!" Grumman laughed.

"How old the boy now?"

"Just turned four last month!"

"Spitting image of his old man I hear."

"With his mother's eyes."

"I want to see pictures next time I visit!" As both men chattered about grandchildren, Roy followed silently, fighting the urge to roll his eyes and change the topic. He wondered if he would one day be like this… or better yet, did he tend to do this himself when questioned about the well being of his family. He gave an uneasy shudder and hoped not.

"I adore my grandson, but another little one to spoil would definitely be a pleasure." These words snapped Roy from his thoughts of dread. He stared at Grumman with wide eyes as Robinson began to laugh.

"Considering the reputation Mustang used to have, I'm surprised there aren't more of the little rascals running around." He teased. He slapped the younger man on the back, laughing loudly. Roy forced a smile. This was getting awkward.

"Riza and I have been far too busy lately. Plus, Lee is handful enough." He informed.

"Is that so?" Robinson tapped his chin thoughtfully. "I suppose that means you and the wife need some vacation time." Roy stiffened. "You're still young! You need to have your fun and a couple kids while you're at it!"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were living vicariously through me, General Robinson." Roy offered with an entertained smile. Grumman laughed at this statement while Robinson grinned widely.

"He's got you there! But honestly, grandchildren are quite the joy. A little girl would be a pleasure."

"Ah, but you're taking that up with the wrong person." Roy answered. Grumman rubbed his chin thoughtfully, coming to a halt while Roy and Robinson watched him.

"Indeed I am. I may have to speak to that granddaughter of mine when I get back!"

"So long as you explain where this is coming from, sir." Roy wasn't in the mood for a fun between the eyes due to a possibly perverted misunderstanding. For the time remaining, the subject had grateful switched over to military related topics. The rebuilding of Ishbal, reconstruction of Liore as well as the evacuation of several slums so that these people could be given homes were priorities that would be discussed during the conference and all points needed to be covered.

Roy had been grateful for the change in topic, but he wondered if his wife would share the same enthusiasm as he grandfather over the idea of a bubbly baby girl.


	10. First Day

Chapter 10: First Day

Ed tugged at the blue uniform jacket he had shrugged on, wrinkling his nose at his reflection. The black muscle shirt he had tugged on showed under the unbuttoned military jacket and his golden hair was pulled up in a high, unbraided ponytail. He had seen Breda walk around with his jacket undone, so why couldn't he? He was a Colonel now! Either way, it wasn't like the uniform was completely uncomfortable and he didn't look half bad, despite preferring to choose his own attire. "Well don't you look handsome," Glancing over his shoulder, the alchemist allowed his eyes to fall on his newly awakened fiancé. Her hair stuck out in random angles and her eyes still held a sleepy appearance, but she smiled at him all the same.

"What're you doing up so early? I thought you didn't need to be up until ten?" Ed prompted, turning fully and shoving his hands into his pockets. Flipping some hair from her face, the blonde shrugged a shoulder as she made her way over and began to button his jacket, despite the disapproving look on the young man's face, leaving three of the buttons undone.

"I wanted to see you off on your first day is all." She answered, making final adjustments to his collar. A warm smile then crossed her face. "You should have woken me up so I could have at least made you breakfast."

"I'll grab something on the way to work. It's no big deal." At this, Winry pursed her lips into a pout.

"Maybe, but it would have been nice to give you a proper send off." Ed let out a sigh and ruffled her already unruly hair affectionately.

"So long as you welcome me home I'll be fine." He informed and grinned down at her. "Besides, you could always meet me for lunch. I'll be damned if I have to spend my lunch with Mustang." Winry let out a laugh.

"It wouldn't hurt. You're a colonel now. You could get some very useful advice from him you know."

"How to be a jackass 24/7 isn't useful advice." Rolling her eyes, Winry brushed her lips against his swiftly.

"Be nice," She paused for a moment causing Ed to raise an eyebrow at her.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Ed watched her expectantly but when he got no response he rolled his eyes, side stepped her and placed a quick on the top of her head before walking away.

"Whatever, I've gotta go. I'm walking with Havoc so I don't wanna keep his waiting." He informed, tugging at his jacket collar some.

"Ed, hold on." He looked back at Winry expectantly, raising an eyebrow when he saw her fidgeting.

"Eh, what's wrong?"

"Well… um… call when you get in, alright?" An entertained smile crossed Ed's face.

"Alright, mom." He teased, causing Winry to puff out her cheeks in a huff.

"Don't tease!" With a nod, Ed chuckled, walking over and kissing her softly.

"You're such a brat." He whispered, causing the mechanic to blush, but she simply huffed and waved at him as he left for work. Why was he such a goon? Sighing, the blonde glanced at the clock in kitchen. It was still early. She needed to get in some more sleep before her own busy day began.


	11. Enthusiasm

Chapter 11: Enthusiasm

Roy glared irritably across the office at Havoc. The man was the epitome of obnoxious at the moment. Cigarette in its traditional, unlit place, the soldier was practically glowing from where he sat at his desk ACTAULLY doing his work. Something wasn't right. Everyone could feel it. Even Black Hayate seemed to be watching the man warily. The office door clicking open snapped the irritable alchemist from his thoughts.

"Morning!" Schezka chimed brightly, a stack of folders in her arms as she hummed her way into the room. She placed a thick folder on each man's desk, her friendly smile never faltering. Even Fuery had a look of disgust on his face at the sight of the thick folder.

"Good morning to you too, Schezka." Havoc answered in an equally chipper tone that earned a skeptical look from not only Roy, but Breda as well.

"You're very chipper today, Havoc," Schezka chirped as she passed Roy his own stack on thick folders. Riza most likely had called in from her conference and requested the bookworm make sure the men were kept busy.

"Oh yeah, I'm doing great! Today is a wonderful day you know." Cocking her head to the side, the woman stared at the grinning soldier in confusion.

"Is it someone's birthday?" Havoc's grin widened.

"Even better!" All eyes were on him. "IT'S MY EIGHT MONTH ANNIVERSARY." Roy fought back the urge to let his head to slam down on his desk while the other men in the room let out pained groans. Schezka's eyes widened and she let out an excited squeal.

"Have you and Rebecca-chan been together that long? That's so special!" Havoc's grin widened.

"I know! It's amazing really. This is probably the longest I've been with a girl without going completely insane. I mean, it's not like she doesn't drive me insane, 'cause she definitely does, but we work through it and it's just amazing." The man was practically glowing from here he sat.

"You're pathetic, Havoc." Breda snorted out. This comment was ignored as Schezka cooed over how sweet she found Havoc's excitement to be and Fuery seemed conflicted on being disturbed and congratulating his friend.

"I'm gonna take her out to dinner when she gets back tonight. I made reservations and everything." Roy continued to stare at the man in a conflicted manner. He wasn't sure if he should have bothered to criticize the man. He remembered when he and Riza were dating. The men had looked at him skeptically, whispering about the 'creepy grin' he seemed to have plastered on his face 24/7. Watching as Schezka fed into Havoc's excitement with shining eyes and uncertain looks from the others in the office, Roy decided that he would just keep his mouth shut. He'd save his teasing for the following day, when he could hear about how the date went.


	12. Innocence

Chapter 12: Innocence

Ed was certain that Roy Mustang was the bane of his existence and working directly under him with an office setting just wasn't helping the situation. For the most part, he at least didn't have to stick with the man all day long like his subordinates, but he was still forced to go on pointless tasks every so often. His first day, he had gone home on a rampage that left Winry staring at him in complete shock and then ignoring him half the night, telling him he could talk to her when he grew up. Work then turned into anger management training for him until Riza took matters into her own hands. For the most part, Central Headquarters had gone five consecutive days explosion free.

Then a teacher in service came up.

Ed had missed out on most of his childhood so he couldn't help but to stare blankly at Riza when she told him that she was going to attend a meeting and needed him to watch after Lee for her until she got back. Apparently teacher in services involved teachers having meetings not only with each other but with parents… and schools completely closing down. Winry sure did pick a great day to head to Rush Valley.

At least Mustang had to go to that meeting too. Which left him with….

"Oh, little flame!" Lee's eyes let up when Havoc walked lazily into the room, the four year old at his side. The child let out an excited cheer at the sight of Breda and ran excitedly over to the man, throwing himself into the red head's barrel chest.

"Uncle B!" he grinned widely, doing his best to hug the man before prancing over and hugging the other men excitedly. Ed leaned against the wall, watching the interactions between the boy as he fished through his large bag and pulled out a picture, handing it over to Fuery and explaining his masterpiece.

"This is very nice, Lee-kun. I'll make sure to hang it up for everyone to see." Fuery chimed, tousling the boy's hair fondly. Lee beamed up at him and turned to Havoc, ready to state something when his eyes fell on Ed. Instantly, there was a shine in his eyes and he dropped his bag, immediately catapulting himself into the laughing alchemist's arms.

"Edo-kun! I haven't seen you in forever ever!" Ed laughed, ruffling the boy's already messy hair himself and smirking.

"Ah, because you spend so much time in school!" he teased and Lee wrinkled his nose. "How have you been with school? Best in your class?"

"Uh-huh! I have lots and lots of friends too! And I was behaved so Miss Abby can give mommy and papa a good report." He chimed cheerfully. Ed laughed and nodded.

"That's good to know."

"I have something for you too, Edo!" Lee slipped from the blonde's arms and ran over to his backpack, digging around. All the men watched curiously.

"Ne, Lee-kun? Do you have something for all of us in there?" Havoc asked, leaning back into his desk and watching the four year old with an entertained smile. Lee nodded, not looking up.

"I made something for everyone!" he answered brightly. Ed snorted. He wondered how such a good kid could come from a guy like Mustang. Maybe Riza-san was like this when she was younger. It wasn't long before Havoc was handed four large, colorful leaves that he got at the park, stating they reminded him of the stuff the soldier smoked. Breda was given a squished sandwich that Lee had saved from his lunch apparently, and Falman was handed a book that Lee said he wanted the man to read to him later.

"Hey, and what have you got for me?" Ed asked, watching as the soldiers put their gifts into respectable places in order to not offend the small child.

"This!" Lee chimed and held out what looked like the sloppy molding of a horse. "Miss Abby says no alchemy though."

"That's a very great job, Lee." Falman stated, earning a wide smile from the boy. Ed stared at the child silently before taking the gift. He had told Lee once during his baby sitting duties about how the first gift he transmuted for his mother was a horse sculpture.

"Do you think it's good, Edo?" There was a pause and the alchemist nodded.

"It's amazing, Lee. I'll make sure to put it up high so Winry can see it when she gets back from her trip." Lee cheered and went back to his bag, chattering on about how he would draw a special picture for his parents while he waited, placing himself promptly at his mother's desk, stating that "papa's desk is off limits" as he did so. The men placed themselves at their desks, side conversations filling the room in place of the real work they should have been doing while Lee busied himself with whatever it was he was doing. It was becoming that much easier to watch after the boy it would see.

"Uncle Jean?" Havoc was in the middle of whispering a dirty joke to the gathered men and suspicious Elric, when Lee made his way over, innocence written across his face as he held a large sheet of construction paper and orange crayon in his hand.

"Eh, what's wrong? Gotta use the bathroom?" Lee shook his head.

"I need to learn to spell a word." He answered. The chain smoker cocked a brow.

"Spell a word? You're a bit young for that aren't you?" The boy huffed, muttering a disagreement.

"What word do you need to spell, Lee?" Falman decided to cut in.

"Baby." The boy answered promptly. All of the men stared at him blankly. An entertained smile crossed Ed's face.

"And why do you need to spell that, squirt?" Lee huffed once again and crossed his arms.

"Cuz I have to make daddy the special baby message." He answered. All of the men looked confused. Even Ed cocked a brow at this.

"What message is that?" Breda asked cautiously.

"When a daddy kisses a mommy's belly, a baby gets there." Lee answered brightly. "I drew a special picture!" He held up the construction paper with random doodles of shapes that must have made up his parents. The men couldn't help but to stare at the child wide eyed.

"Um… Lee why, um, why would you give your dad a message like that?" Fuery asked nervously. Lee lowered his drawing, looking at the staring soldiers blankly.

"Because, I want a baby brother like my friend." There was a thick air of awkwardness that filled the room after that statement. Fuery had inched away, Breda had coughed and excused himself and Havoc had gawked at the child. Ed was conflicted between amused and distraught. What the hell were they talking about at that school?

"Lee, why don't you try making a different message," Falman suggested tenderly. "Something that won't get everyone into trouble." He received an irritable look in return. Lee seemed very determined to have his message completed because without another word, he turned from the group, declaring he would find Schezka and she would most definitely help him complete his message.

Well, five consecutive, explosion free days were officially gone.

It was nice while it lasted.


	13. Foreign Affairs

Chapter 13: Foreign Relations

Ling was an interesting ruler, really. How a man could be so insanely intimidating at one moment and then a complete goofball at another was beyond anyone's complete understanding, but he had the love of all his people and a highly dedicated woman standing by his side and supporting his every move. His shameless flirting never went unnoticed, but RanFan was amazing at avoiding the advances all together, despite the flush that tended to cross her face. It was like a Mustang and Hawkeye of Xing, just without the guns and flames.

Either way, Alphonse found that life in Xing was quite the change in various ways from that of Amestris. Certain aspects reminded him of home, but he knew it wasn't. When he had returned with Mei, he witnessed her family being pulled up from their lowly living into a lifestyle worthy of anyone holding even a drop of royal blood. Mei never changed however. She was still independent, opinionated, helpful and in her own way, sweet. "Alphonse-sama!" Al looked up from the alkhestry book he was taking notes from and watched as Mei came walking briskly over, carrying a basket full of assorted treats from the market.

"Hello Mei-chan. You're back sooner than I expected. I thought you and Aya would be out longer." Placing the basket on the low table, Mei sat on one of the cushions and pulled out a round sweet from the basket.

"Aya-chan met with a boy at the market and was side tracked," she stated, disapproval more evident in her tone than in her actions. "I'm certain she will find her way home before everything is gone. Try some." Al chuckled and nodded, taking one of the round powdered treats. He was still trying to adjust to Xingnese culture, but he loved the cuisine for the most part. He was often invited up to the palace to dine with Lin and the other royals, but for the most part, he enjoyed a simple homemade meal by Mei. She wasn't nearly as small as she was when they first met. In fact, she had hit some sort of growth spurt and was just about at his shoulder in height. Not only that, but, as horrible as he felt for noticing, she was starting to develop in a womanly way.

"I was invited to spar with Lin today. I think I might go." Al informed, trying to block out the shameful thoughts entering his mind. Mei had been eyeing the basket for something new when her attention snapped back to the young man.

"Will you be going?" she asked. Al shrugged.

"Dunno. We could both go. There's always dinner afterwards and he really likes having company that doesn't agree with his every action apparently." While this was true, he was sure that Mei was still uncertain. She had once complained that she felt the other royals were giving her strange looks whenever they would go visit. She proclaimed once that it wasn't like she had an assassination attempt out on the 'idiot emperor' anyway. Shifting in her seat, Mei shrugged a shoulder.

"I suppose it would be alright if you want to go, Alphonse-sama." Letting out a sigh, Al leaned into his elbows on the low table and smiled at her.

"Honestly Mei, you don't have to agree with everything I say, you know… In fact, it would be refreshing for you to disagree with me." At this, Mei looked up at him with wide eyes, pink dusting her cheeks.

"W-what?" Letting out a laugh, Al sat up straight.

"Well back home, even when I was right, Ed liked to have a counter argument… I've even had Winry shoot me down without hesitation, though she was always quicker to apologize than Brother."

"That's horrible!" Mei gasped out, causing Al to laugh again.

"Maybe to outsiders, but that's how I grew up." He answered with a shrug. It was strange to think he actually missed waking up to the occasional outraged cry of his older brother or ducking the perfectly aimed wrench Winry would swing at the pair. He noticed the concerned look on the Xingnese princess's face. "We're not completely insane." He joked.

"I wouldn't think anything like that," Mei defended. She lowered her gaze thoughtfully before glimpsing back up at him. "I really don't want to go to see the Emperor today, but I do have business I have to tend to there."

"So we're going?" Mei gave a final nod and Al grinned.

"Great! And while we're at it, we should go into town and bring more of these treats. They're amazing." Mei giggled, pulling the basket towards her.

"Don't fill up on these, Alphonse-sama. You've been slowing down in our sparring lessons lately." Pausing in mid bite, Al lowered his new snack and stared at the young woman blankly.

"Have I really?"

"Well, you're not as quick as you used to be… maybe I'm taking it too easy on you?" Al continued to stare as Mei tapped her chin thoughtfully, going over new sparring ideas out loud. She didn't notice he had placed his treat back down and had begun to stand. "Maybe we could- oh, Alpho-" He made his way silently to the door.

"Come for me in an hour."

"Where are you going?" Mei questioned.

"Quick run. I'll be back in time to head to Ling's." He answered. Mei didn't ask another question and let him go. As he started his run, deciding two miles, 50 push-ups, and 100 sit ups would suffice for the day, Al thought of how much his brother would tease him once he went back home. Ed would never let him live it down if he returned for the wedding unable to fit in his tux thanks to Xingnese treats.

Pausing for a moment and wiping the sweat from his forehead, Al looked up at the darkening sky. He had been gone for some time now and his brother's wedding would be coming up within the next year as far as he knew. Maybe it was time for him to pay a brief visit home.

* * *

Author's Note: I haven't written ANYTHING for Al and Mei, so here it is! I've got more planned for this adorable pair but I really needed to get something in there for them.

Also wanted to get something in for the holidays! HAPPY HOLIDAYS EVERYONE! 3


	14. Keep It Simple

Chapter 14: Keep it Simple

Riza allowed an entertained smile to cross her face as she watched her husband try to scramble around the kitchen in an attempt to cook. Adjusting the bags in her arms, she held back a laugh as the alchemist swore under his breath and glared down at a sheet of paper while holding a bell pepper in his free hand. He looked confused at what he was reading, which wasn't too surprising, but Riza couldn't help but to feel some sympathy for the man. Having thought back to when they were dating and when they first got married, she knew first hand that cooking was simply not something the Flame Alchemist had mastered.

"Need help?" Roy jumped and turned in surprise, his cheeks reddening.

"Ah-um… you're back sooner than I expected!" She rose an eyebrow.

"My grandfather picked up Lee from school today and I went straight to the shop after dropping off the extra things for him. There weren't necessarily any detours needed." She answered, placing the grocery bag on the table and walking over to her husband, slipping the paper he was reading from his hand. "What's this?" At the question, Roy began rubbing the back of his neck subconsciously.

"Um, I got it from Madam Christmas… It's supposed to be something special." He muttered, lowering his eyes. Riza allowed her eyes to roam over the recipe before looking at herself conscious husband and smiling. She tugged on his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss.

"You're a dork. You do realize this, don't you?" Despite the outrage that he tried to express, Riza walked around the alchemist and began cleaning up the small hurricane that had hit their kitchen counter. "I ordered take out."

"That's not romantic at all," Roy grumbled, making his way to her side. Riza gave him a quick side glance and shook her head knowingly.

"It doesn't have to be, Roy. A simple evening in together should be enough."

"It's our fifth anniversary." Roy countered irritably. Riza smiled slightly. When they had first gotten married, she had learned that the man took pride in being able to do sweet things for her. By their first anniversary he had conspired an entire event behind her back to celebrate a fantastic year together. Each year he wanted to do something new and between this year and the previous one, work seemed to find its way into disrupting any possible romantic plans he may have had. It meant enough to Riza that he remembered, seeing as many women complained about their husband's forgetting, so she didn't need much but for him to be with her and for them to have their time together. She turned to him and leaned against the counter.

"Five amazing years," she mused, tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. "And I don't regret a single day, which is why even a simple moment at home with you right now is enough to make me happy… You should know that by now." Roy raised an eyebrow at her before leaning against the counter as well.

"Five years, a war, and four years of child rearing… we've come far."

"And to think, people didn't believe you would last a year." Riza joked, earning a mock glare from her husband.

"What was there to doubt?" Riza simply shrugged a shoulder before pushing herself off of the counter she was once propped against.

"You're the infamous playboy and Flame Alchemist," she answered in mock seriousness, wagging her finger in a knowing manner. "You could have had any woman you wanted," At this, Roy grabbed her wrist and pulled her to him, his arms circling her waist.

"And what fun would that have been?" he whispered, leaning his chin on her shoulder, mouth next to her ear. Leaning her back into him, the blonde smiled lightly.

"None at all I suppose. Apparently you like the chase too much."

"What can I say, I'm persistent."

"Hmm," They stood like this for a moment before Riza moved away, despite her husband's protests. "So Becky told me about a Western restaurant that just opened so and I wanted to try something new. What do you think?" Roy stood by her side, looking curiously at the food his wife was taking out.

"Sounds good…" he answered, watching as she explained each bit of the food she had ordered. He chuckled as she pointed out that the pasta was for her but she would share it with him if he behaved himself. It brought back fond memories, from back when they were dating and even when they had first gotten married.

"Oh, and I made a trip to your aunt's as well." At this, Roy straightened, watching as she pulled something from the bag. She turned to him and opened a container, revealing a large chunk of cake. " Strawberry Chocolate cheesecake. Only madam makes it the right way, am I correct?" Roy chocked out a laugh, taking the container from her with a wide grin.

"How far in advance then you ask her to make this?" he asked, remembering all the times in his youth he had requested the treat, only to get shot down because she didn't have the time. Riza shrugged a shoulder.

"I told her in the beginning of the week," she answered, earning a look from her husband. "It was really no problem at all considering the occasion."

"Ha, is that so… Well I can't wait to give you your gift then." Roy answered distractedly, causing Riza to raise an eyebrow. With that, Roy perked up and grinned at her, swiftly kissing her. "Well, how 'bout this dinner, I'm starved! Trying to cook can take a lot out of you!" The alchemist waved his hand at the mess behind them. Riza rolled her eyes.

"You're such a child sometimes." Roy let out a laugh, pulling the blonde to him and kissed her softly.

"Happy Anniversary to you too."

* * *

**Author's Note: I want to thank everyone who has supported this fic and the fic before. Puts me in a happy place! I hope everyone had a great christmas holiday and will have a great and safe new years as well! Here we come 2011!**


	15. Our Time

Chapter 15: Our Time

Winry peaked around the short hall and into the living room at her lounging fiancé. He was sprawled out and seemingly comfortable on the couch in saggy sweat pants and a white tank, his hair in a sloppier pony tail than usual and his half lidded golden eyes flicking over some documents in his hands. He was balancing a pen between his lips with an arm behind his head as a prop. Since they returned to Central, the pair of them had been far too busy with their own affairs to spend time with one another. Ed's latest promotion to Colonel left him with various tasks from Mustang and in less than approachable moods far more than usual. She bit down on her lower lip, reading his movements before shuffling into the living room. Turning his head slightly, Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, what're you doing up? I thought you would've gone to bed by now." Shrugging a shoulder, she continued to walk over, taking a seat on the couch when Ed adjusted his legs. She held back a knowing smile at memories of how she once was able to drop on the couch without him having to adjust himself at all.

"I was trying to wait up for you," She answered, watching as Ed tossed the folder to the side and yawned widely.

"Sorry, I was just trying to finish up some things before tomorrow. This Ishabl Project is a hot topic lately and I'm going with a group to visit the site in a few weeks." Winry tilted her head to the side.

"Really? What are you doing out there?"

"Mustang wants me to oversee some things. He said that I need to get back out there after being out of commission for a few months," Ed rolled his eyes at the statement. "I think he just has flashbacks every time he goes out there."

"Well it's understandable. It was terrible when he had to first go there and now he's trying to rebuild a place he took part in destroying. I'm certain it's stressful."

"Yeah, I guess." There was a moments silence before Winry pushed herself onto her knees and faced him.

"Can I go with you?"

"No." It came out blunt and carelessly, causing Winry to scowl.

"Why not?"

"Because it's dangerous out there. Not everyone is exactly Pro-Ishbal right now." Ed countered, pushing himself into a seated position. "I'm gonna be gone for like three days out there, so you could go to Rush Valley for some time and visit Garfiel and Paniya or something."

"This has nothing to do with me being alone, Ed." She clutched that the end of her shirt, glaring down at her lap. "This is about us not spending time together… We haven't even been given much time to plan our own wedding." Ed's eyes widened and he stiffened significantly.

"I…um… Winry, what the hell!" Her head snapped up and she glared at the flustered alchemist sitting across from her. He glared back, though a blush had crossed his cheeks. "I'm taking up all of this work so you can have the wedding I hear women rave about." They stared at each other for a while before Ed let out a groan and fell back, tossing an arm over his face. "You drive me insane!"

"But you should know by now I don't need all of that," Pushing herself up, Winry moved over and climbed into his lap, despite the sputtering complaints that left Ed's mouth. "I just want to be with you, Ed… nothing more, nothing less." Ed stared at her, uncertainty crossing his face before he let out a sigh and shook his head knowingly.

"Right, I know." He leaned in and swiftly placed a kiss on her forehead. "But you're still not going to Ishbal with me." Winry snorted, leaning her forehead against his as Ed rested his arms around her waist.

"You're such a jerk."

"And you're a brat." Adjusting her weight, she leaned into him, resting her head under his chin and arms around his back.

"We don't have enough moments like this, you know." Ed's free hand laced its way through her hair as she felt him grunt in agreement. "When we get married, will you spend more time home with me?"

"Of course. I've already got a great place planned out for our honeymoon. Mustang said he and Riza-san had a great time when they went." Winry sat up and looked at the curious alchemist with a raised eyebrow.

"You've talked about this with Roy-san?" Ed shrugged a shoulder, refusing to look at her once again.

"Well I was telling him that I wanted to take a good amount of time off after the wedding, maybe travel some with you since you complain that I never take you anywhere." Winry rolled her eyes and gave him a shove. Ed laughed, taking hold of her wrists and pulling her close to him once again, kissing her softly. "It's our time and I want to give you the entire experience." Face reddening at the sincerity in his voice, Winry nodded. Whenever Ed got serious about anything, it always seemed to still catch her by surprise and leave her breathless. She shook off the feeling and let out an embarrassed cough.

"Right… um, well… will you be coming to bed now then?" Letting out a huff, Ed nodded, adjusting his weight under hers.

"Suppose so. None of this is going to get completed tonight anyway." Without warning, he stood, ignoring the shocked yelp from the blonde that was once in his lap, her arms flying around his neck while his hands found their way under her legs, which promptly wrapped around him so she would avoid falling.

"Hey, you could have at least warned me!" Ed ignored her and began making the way to their room.

"Whatever," Winry glared at him. "Hey, how tired are you right now?" Ed came to a stop just outside the bedroom, raising an eyebrow at the blonde in his arms.

"Why? What've you got planned?" she asked skeptically. Ed rolled his eyes once more and let out a snort before a mischievous smirk crossed his face.

"Just a little quality time, that's all."

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! First update of the New Year! Happy New Year everyone! I discovered I've gotten a lot of chapters out of the way for this fic and I need to work on my Royai drabbles. So, while I work on those, feel free to suggest any ideas or whatever that you would like to see! The next chappie is kinda centered around Gracia Hughes and after that we see some celebrations :D ENJOY!**


	16. Optimistic

Chapter 16: Optimistic

Gracia Hughes liked to think she was a strong woman. She had found herself a widow far earlier in her life than she had expected, and a single parent at that, but her husband had left her with more than just a child that reminded her of him every day and a healthy check from the military. There were the people that he held dear to him outside of his family, and who apparently cared just as much for him.

She had been skeptical of the company that Maes used to keep when he was alive, but he was in the military and she took into consideration that even the toughest soldier had a soft side to them. This was proven when she met her husband's best friend, Roy Mustang. She had heard stories about him and his specialty with alchemy. It had overall terrified her and made her wonder how and why Maes would choose such a dangerous person to become his best friend. But then again, Maes always had a way about him that seemed to bring out the best in people. Roy Mustang happened to be one of those people. He was more than just an attractive man who would destroy a single town with the snap of his fingers. He was loyal, dedicated, and ambitious. That gave further explanation to why a woman such as Riza Hawkeye would bother to stay by his side for so long, the past Gracia had eventually learned about the two put aside.

When Maes had died, Roy had done more than she would have believed to make sure that she and Elysia were taken care of. He had a family of his own now, so Gracia was certain he must have been thinking he would have wanted his wife and son taken care of in case he ever had an untimely death. However, he continued to stick around even after the fact. Dinner dates, random visits, and play dates with Elysia became a regular part of her life and Gracia found that Roy and his family had somehow become a part of her own nearly broken family.

Looking up from the snacks she was making, Gracia peaked out of the kitchen at the sound of the house door opening. "Mommy, I'm home!" Elysia kicked off her shoes and ran into the kitchen waving around a sheet of paper cheerfully.

"How was school today?" Gracia asked, smiling at the excited girl warmly.

"It was fine," The young girl answered before thrusting the sheet of paper towards her mother with a wide grin. "Look at this!" Thinking it was a test with a perfect score, Gracia took the sheet and allowed her eyes to roam over it, only to have her heart sink.

"Elysia?"

"It's a daddy/daughter dance! Do you think Uncle Roy will go with me?" Blinking in shock from the request, Gracia looked at her daughter wide eyed. "He does a lot of other stuff with me, so this would be ok, right?"

"Oh, um, of course sweetie… why don't you call him and tell him the news." Smile widening, Elysia nodded and ran out of the kitchen. In the distance, Elysia could be heard cheerfully talking to her godfather over the phone. From the sound of things, he apparently had no objections to attending a father daughter dance and would be giving her money for a new dress. Indeed, there was more to Roy Mustang than meets the eye. Gracia Hughes could say that much, even if she had to hide the tears that welled up in her eyes when she thought about how Maes would have responded to attending their daughter's very first dance.

She hoped Roy would bring along a camera. It was only appropriate.

* * *

_Author's Note: Written because I think that Roy would be very willing to be involved in his god daughter's life and that Elysia Hughes would build enough of an "uncle/niece" relationship with him to ask him such a favor :)_


	17. Its a Celebration

Chapter 17: It's a Celebration!

He didn't know how it happened or why, but he was being dragged along on quite possibly the most regrettable event of the day. Winry had reassure him that it was going to be a good time and that she was going to hang out with Riza-san for a few hours to discuss wedding themes, but Ed was certain that this was just one big, tragic event in the making. Havoc walked ahead of the group with Breda, an arm tossed over Fuery's shoulders has he rambled about how they were going to make this birthday one that the tech would never forget. Ed shuddered. He couldn't help but to feel bad. Not too far behind the trio were Mustang and Falman, chatting cordially about who was expected to meet them at the pub.

They had been excited all day about celebrating Fuery's birthday, mostly because apparently every year except for the past two they had gotten completely obliterated. According to havoc, it should be a sin to have a birthday in the middle of a week. Well it had finally come around to a Friday birthday and the men, Ed excluded, were ready for an adventure filled night. It didn't help that they weren't going to Madam Christmas' bar where any reckless behavior would be swiftly reprimanded.

″So I'm thinking we start the night off with a few rounds of birthday shots, have a few beers and see where the night goes." Havoc stated brightly. The extra hop in his step worried ed.\par

"Didn't Catalina tell you to behave yourself tonight?" Breda asked in clear entertainment. Havoc stiffened slightly and shot a glare at his smirking friend.

"Yeah and she also told me that if I get too shit faced to sleep in my own bed tonight." he answered matter of factly. "So I guess I'll be stumbling to my own place tonight." Roy rolled his eyes.

"Not all of us have that luxury unfortunately." Riza had told him that if he got too drunk he had better stay with his aunt because she wasn't in the type of mood to deal with his drunken ways this evening.

"I'm sure that tonight won't get too out of hand." Fuery supplied in a clearly hopeful tone. Falman clapped his young companion on the shoulder.

"Now, now Kain! What's a birthday celebration without the unnecessarily large consumption of alcoholic beverages and potentially high chances of you regurgitating it all between the evening and morning?" Fuery paled but both Havoc and Breda laughed loudly and agreed.

"The others should be meeting us there so we'll have some catching up to do of course." Havoc added. This was an all in all boys night out and wouldn't end well. When they had finally arrived outside their destination Ed was slightly taken a back. Central's Finest was the name of the place. He had passed by it quite a few times during his shopping trips with Winry and had seen families walking out.

"Are we at the right place?" he questioned.

"It's a restaurant by day and bar by night," Roy answered before cocking a brow at the conflicted Elric. "You've never been? They have amazing food."

"And drinks." Breda added as he ushered the men into the bustling bar. Music was playing loudly and there were patrons of various legal ages sat around large round tables and small square or rectangular tables, laughing and talking. The people sitting around the large centered bar wore wide smiles on their faces, some of the men flirting with the attractive bar tenders as they received their drinks.

"Hey there they are!" Kain called over the noise, pointing at Denny Brosh who was waving from the large table he shared with Armstrong and a few others from headquarters.

"Great table choice, guys! The waitress should be able to spot us real quick." havoc shoved Fuery into a seat between him and Breda.

"I'm pretty sure they'll no problem spotting us," the technician muttered before his typical friendly smile crossed his face. "its nice of you to attend major."

"How could I not come to a celebration of your birth?" the muscle bound man boomed. "And no formalities tonight. We're here to have a good time. First round of drinks on me!"

"Here here!" Havoc and Breda chimed afterward, assisting in flagging down a waitress. The woman came over and Ed quickly lowered his gaze when he took in her appearance. She had long wavy dark hair, wore a tight short that came low exposing most of her cleavage, and was cut short exposing most of her mid drift. The shorts she wore were tiny as well leaving the alchemist feeling twitchy and uncomfortable despite the welcoming smile that had been plastered on the woman's face when she came over.

"Hello gentlemen, my name is Mandy and I'll be your hostess tonight." She greeted brightly. It didn't take long for Ed to notice that everyone but him was completely fine with the presence of the waitress, despite her choice in clothing, including Fuery and Brosh.

"Hello Mandy," Roy finally spoke up, a bright smile on his face. "Today is our friend Kain's birthday and we'd like to start our evening celebration off right." Mandy looked at Roy and Ed rolled his eyes when he noticed a tinge of pink cross her cheeks and the way she hugged onto the menus she held while she nodded.

"Um, of course. What were you thinking about, sir?"

"Surprise us." The young woman's smile widened and she nodded before rushing off, meeting up with another waitress along the way who looked back at their table and began giggling behind her hand with her friend.

"Damn, Mustang, you've still got it." Havoc shot across the table, shaking his head in a knowing manner. Roy laughed, leaning back in his chair with a shrug.

"It's not as if I ever try." Breda scoffed.

"You've never had to." He pointed out, leaning on his elbows into the table.

"That's a lie." Roy started, but all the men looked at him with eye brows high.

"You're joking right?" Denny asked with a laugh. "I don't think I've ever heard a story about you where your charm with women hasn't been beneficial."

"And winning over Hawkeye doesn't count." Falman pointed out. The men around the table nodded in agreement.

"It's disgusting to have such a gift." Added Havoc. Roy rolled his eyes all the same.

"Either way, I'm a married man. If I just so happen to have a wordless way with women that none of you seem capable of achieving yourself I'm not sure what more I can tell you." Ed scoffed at this statement.

"Yeah, but when your magical ways gets your ass shot up there's nothing we can do for you." Roy shot the young alchemist a look but laughter sounded around the table.

"Point taken!" Armstrong boomed as he laughed.

"He has a point, General," laughed Harvey, one of the other men at the table. "That wife of yours is pretty deadly. I wouldn't cross her." Harvey worked at the range and had seen the damage Riza could do first hand.

"Yeah, it amazes me how a woman can be a so attractive yet so deadly." Falman stated, tapping his chin thoughtfully and earning questioning looks from those around the table. Roy narrowed his eyes at his subordinate.

"Have something you like to share with us, Falman?" Havoc and Breda exchanged mischievous looks while the oldest man in the group swiftly took back his statement. Ed found himself curious about how this would end, but Mandy had returned with a tray full of shots.

"Hey boys, a special little mix from the guys at the bar." She chirped with a flirty wink.

"Mandy, Mandy, you are quite the life saver." Havoc practically sang as two full shot glasses were set in front of each of the men. The woman giggled and gave the smoker a playful shove.

"Don't tease. I just want the birthday boy to have a good time tonight." She answered, winking at Fuery, who lowered his head and blushed shyly.

"And you're heading in the right direction." Breda offered with a broad grin. "Alright men, grab your glass and let us toast to the birthday of our one and only super tech, Kain Fuery!" All the men cheered, raising their glasses high before tilting their heads back and downing their shots in one gulp. Ed coughed, leaning forward and grabbing at his chest. He wasn't exactly a drinker himself and knew there would be a point of the night where he'd be lagging behind the others. He noted this when Harvey slapped him on the back, having just slammed down his second shot and coaxing him to move on to his as well. Mandy was already skipping off to retrieve the next order of shots.

"You had better keep up, Fullmetal."Roy informed as he pushed his empty glasses to the center of the table.

"I can keep up!" Ed shot back, swiftly gulping down his drink and slamming the tiny glass to the table. He ignored the burning sensation in his chest and glared at the man. Roy only smirked back him and flashed a winning smile at Mandy before three sets of shots were placed in front of each man.

"Alright, last one to take down all their shots orders the next round!" Called Denny.

"You're on!" Havoc challenged. He knew he would regret this in the morning, but seeing the excited shine that he made its way into Fuery's eye, Ed knew he would have to keep up no matter what. Plus Mustang would tease him to no end if he didn't. They had been at the bar an hour and twelve shots in before laughter was exploding from their table and Havoc was leaning into Fuery with an arm slung over his shoulder.

"I gots ta tell ya, Kain! This is the best night, EVER! I think Mandy likes ya." Fuery let out a laugh and hiccupped.

"No, I think she's just being nice! She's been flirting with Falman and Breda too."

"Hey, hey, but you're the birthday boy!" Breda drunken chastised. "We're here to keep you entertained."

"You should give 'er your number!" Harvey chimed in.

"You think?"

"Definitely!" Ed was leaning back in his seat, head swimming and tapping his foot to the music as he watched the soldier stumbled from his seat and over to the bar where Mandy was preparing the next round of drinks they had ordered.

"He's gonna make an ass of himself." He muttered.

"No way! He's got this!" Denny shouted, rocking from side to side to the music and drumming on the table with his fingers. "Ah, Maria loves this song!" The sandy haired male soon jumped from his seat, rubbing his hands together. "I think I'm gonna go dance!" He had stumbled some to the side when Armstrong had stood up swiftly and gained the attention of many of the others in the bar.

"It's been known that the Armstrong family has a talent for dancing that has been passed down through the generations!" he announced before following his subordinate off to the dance floor.

"They're having fun!" laughed Harvey who was leaning back in his chair eyeing a group of women sitting at a table across the way from theirs. "I'll be back, boys." Roy rolled his eyes and took drink of his beer, leaning back lazily in his seat.

"This might be hitting a point to soon." He informed, tapping his finger on the table to the beat of the music. Havoc slammed down his mug ceremoniously.

"Eh, what're you talking about? The night is still young!" he informed. "Don't tell me the wife wants you home at a certain time?" Roy frowned.

"No." he answered shortly.

"Well then join me at the bar for a few rounds!" Havoc ordered, standing swiftly. Breda didn't stand as smoothly and laughed along with his friend, tossing an arm around his shoulder as they cackled obnoxiously to the bar. Harvey had opted to stay at the table and when Ed glanced back over his shoulder he noticed a woman come and join the grinning man. Another hour was spent taking shot after shot at the bar before the men found themselves stumbling out onto the streets of Central, drunkenly hanging off of each other.

Harvey was slapping a drunken Fuery on the back, repeatedly congratulating him on getting the waitress's number while Denny, Armstrong, and Falman had all taken part in singing the Amestris national anthem. Roy walked along side Havoc, both talking boldly about their love lives while Breda commented every so often. Ed stumbled along with in the group, laughing at every instance. He wasn't completely sure what was happening, he just heard something about heading to Madam Christmas's for more late night drinks.

He was so far in now, the option didn't bother him at all. Besides, Winry advised him to have a good time.


	18. Not Getting Any

Chapter 18- Not Getting Any

Riza frowned when the sound of jingling and stumbling met her ears. She wasn't much of a light sleeper as of lately but when Roy had told her that he would be out for the night to celebrate Fuery's birthday she found that she was drifting between consciousness anticipating his return. Peering at the clock on the night stand, the blonde frowned slightly and slowly pushed herself out of bed.

There were hushed voices downstairs causing her to frown and turn back to her room for her gun. Moving silently down the stairs, she swiftly hushed Black Hayate who had just walked out of Lee's room. The voices carried from the kitchen and Riza frowned when a familiar voice caught her ears. Only one person she knew could manage to have a booming voice while whispering.

"Armstrong?" The bulking man turned in mid bite of a sandwich, looking at the confused woman wide eyed.

"Riza!" He straightened significantly. "I hope we haven't wakened you!" Riza raised an eyebrow at the man wondering if he realized how late it was and that normal people were in fact sleeping. Roy peaked from behind the man curiously and a wide grin split across his face causing Riza to frown skeptically.

"Ah, my gorgeous wife! I've been thinking about you all night!" He called in a sing song voice. Armstrong had finished his sandwich and seemed to be watching the scene in mild entertainment, despite the frown that had crossed Riza's face.

"It's three in the morning. What are you doing?" She snapped. At that moment, the muscle bound alchemist allowed his entertained smile to drop. Clearing his throat, he swiftly excused himself for the night and rushed from the kitchen and out of the house, leaving Roy facing his irritated wife. Roy came over and made an attempt to put his arms around the woman, but she held out her hand, palm flat against his chest and stopping him in his tracks. "You're drunk."

"Eh? What's that got to do with anything?" Roy asked dumbly, causing Riza to frown even further. If she was right she knew what was on her husband's mind and that he would keep prodding until he caved. He was good for that, especially after drinking.

"We're not doing this tonight." She answered shortly, causing him to pout.

"Hey, but it's been a while, Riza." She rolled her eyes.

"Hardly." She responded. Roy continued to pout.

"Come on, you know you wanna." At that, Riza pursed her lips as she stared irritably at the man in front of her. It had been a while since she had to deal with him in this condition and she wasn't in much of a mood for any of it.

"Ok, if you can make it upstairs, change, and brush your teeth… I'll consider." Lowering her arm, Riza watched as her husband stumbled slightly, evidence that she was holding him up at that moment, while a wide grin split across his face.

"No problem!" He made his way up the stairs and Riza moved to clean up the mess he and Armstrong had made, rolling her eyes when she heard him stumble a few times. When she finally came upstairs, she found him lying face down in the bed with his pants in the middle of the floor and shirt hanging off his shoulders. He was lucky she loved him.

* * *

Rebecca scowled at the sound of pounding on her apartment door. she had a peaceful enough evening and had wished her boyfriend a good night when he told her he'd be hanging out with the boys, so waking up to a continuous knock on her door was not in the least bit pleasing. She had tried to ignore it in hopes that the person would leave but received no such luck. growling and kicking off her blanket, she stomped her out of her room and yanked open the apartment door.

"Listen douchebag-" she came to a halt when she found herself staring up at her drunken, grinning boyfriend. "Jean?" she didn't hold back her overall outrage.

"Hey beautiful!" he chimed. Rebecca moved to the side so he could stumble in. she frowned, slammed the door closed and glared.

"I thought I told you to go to your own place if you got shit faced." she snapped. Havoc laughed loudly.

"I know but I missed you." he answered, walking over to her and placing his arms around her waist. Rebecca kept her arms crossed and glared up at him.

"You smell like cigarettes and alcohol."

"I had a lot to drink."

"You're not sleeping in my room." she deadpanned. Havoc's face fell slightly.

"But babe..." pushing away, Rebecca fixed him with a stern look.

"No." she snapped. She walked into her room and tossed him a spare pillow and blanket. "We'll talk in the morning." she went into her room and slammed the door. She was surprised that he didn't follow her as he normally did on nights like this. Waiting for a moment, she opened up her room door and rolled her eyes at the sight of the smoker struggling to take off his pants on her couch. Rolling her eyes, she closed her room door and climbed back into bed. She knew he'd be asleep in no time… more than likely in the middle of the floor. He was good for that.

* * *

Winry couldn't say she was a light sleeper so she was nothing less than confused when she woke up to a heavy drop on the opposite side of the bed. groggily rolling over, she stared tiredly as Ed who was sitting shirtless on the side of the bed and struggling to kick off his pants. "Hey," Ed turned and stared at her blankly before a wide grin split across his face.

"You're awake!" Winry giggled some as she cuddled further under the blanket.

"Mm-hm, but that's thanks to you." she answered. She watched as he managed to finally kick his pants to the side. "Did you guys have fun tonight?"

"It was fun. Fuery got our waitress' number and Denny Brosh announced his undying love for Maria Ross." he answered, dropping back into the bed.

"Really? That's funny. Was the waitress pretty?" at this, Ed shrugged a shoulder and rolled onto his side, putting an arm around her.

"I suppose," he nuzzled his nose into her neck. "Just nice to come home to my own girl though." Winry put an arm around him in return and smiled. She played lazily with his hair, eyes drifting closed tiredly.

"Glad you made it back." She started to drift off when she felt Ed's weight shift against her and his lips suddenly moving against her neck. She shifted slightly from him. "Ed go to sleep." she mumbled sleepily.

"Not tired." he mumbled into her neck, lacing a leg around one of Winry's and tracing circles on her lower back with his fingers.

"Ed no..." Winry whined as the kisses became more frequent and his hands moved further up her shirt. She wanted to fight against this but he caught her when she would least likely object and the kisses and touches were just far too welcoming.

He was lucky she loved him.


	19. Write First

Chapter 19- Write First

Mei noticed a particular pep in Al's step when they had finally gotten off the train that transferred them to Central. Traveling from Xing was hassle enough so she was certain that having an extended moment to stretch their aching limbs would be enough. However, she was certain that his cheerful disposition was for another reason.

"We should have at least written and told them we'd be coming." Al looked over his shoulder at Mei with the smile she found herself unable to resist over the past few months.

"Stop worrying, Mei! I'm sure Ed and Winry will be excited to see us!" He said brightly. Mei sighed but gave a nod and continued to follow him. The last time she had been in Central she was on a mission and she never really took the time to take in the hustle and bustle of the city. There were children bouncing along side one another with their school things, soldiers randomly walking and chatting with one another, and older people chatting it up with the vendors.

"We're arriving just as the day is starting. Do you think they'll be awake?"she asked, glancing up at the chipper Elric curiously. Al's smile faltered for a moment and he wrinkled his nose thoughtfully. Mei fought back a giggle.

"I suppose… I mean brother has to get to the office the same time as the other military officials." He answered. Shrugging a shoulder, he shot her a winning smile. "Either way, Winry should be there and we can surprise brother later." Mei nodded, smiling brightly up at him and walking in step with the happy young man. He was excited about seeing his friends and family again so she wouldn't take that from him. She had seen the pictures that Alphonse had framed and positioned on his desk in his room and clearly he, his brother, and Winry were very close. He must have missed them more than she could have imagined. They had reached a large apartment building in which yawning soldiers were exiting when a wide grin crossed Al's face.

"Here we are!" Mei cocked her head to the side.

"You live in military housing?" she asked. Al rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Yeah, Mustang-san set this up for me and brother years ago and we just stuck with it." He answered, leading her inside. He exchanged bright greetings with a few soldiers, all whom seemed very happy to have seen his return, before he fished his keys from his pockets. "I'll warn you, the place might be a bit of a mess."

"I'm sure it's still amazing."Al flashed her a winning smile before swinging the apartment door open boldly, only to stiffen immediately and turn around with reddened cheeks. Unfortunately, Mei didn't catch on as quickly. Allowing her curiosity to take over, she peaked around the Elric and let out an embarrassed squeak, throwing her hands over her face and turning away. Pinned against the wall and practically wrapped around her fiancé was Winry, fingers tangled in his hair and his face buried in her neck. Apparently he had been making an attempt to get ready for work, seeing as he was wearing his uniform pants, but clearly he had gotten distracted in the process. Very distracted. Wanting to run, the young Xingnese princess shook her head and squeezed her eyes tighter shut.

She knew they should have written first.

* * *

Author's Note: And there you have it :D I wanted to bring Al and Mei back into the picture because I want to develop their pairing more sometime soon and I want them interacting with the main cast. Tomorrow is the first day of classes and I have a dramatic semester ahead of me. The updates might start becoming slow, but thankfully I have chapters ready that just have to be revised and uploaded ;)


	20. Gun Talk

Chapter 20: Gun Talk

"Amazing shot once again, Colonel!" Glancing over her shoulder, Riza nodded at Harvey who was giving her a thumbs up from where he was posted up cleaning his own rifle. Pushing herself from her belly, she checked her ammo, locked up her gun, and pushed herself off the ground with a light grunt. When he hair moved into her eyes she made note that the short cut was starting to make its way past her shoulders faster than she expected. Shouldering her gun, she walked over to the humming man that had been watching her.

"I hear a new bunch of potentials will be her next month," she raised an eyebrow. "Have you decided whether or not you'll be taking on that task?" Harvey smirked slightly.

"You sound as if you'd like to take on the task, Hawkeye."

"We have to face facts that Catalina doesn't have the patience for it." The dark haired man let out a loud laugh.

"Point taken, but she has the skill and may need to take on such a responsibility." Shrugging a shoulder, Riza sat down next to the man she had grown used to idle chit chat with. "She and Havoc seem to be hitting of quite nicely. Seems he's the perfect fit for the fiery little pistol."

"He is a bit of a silencer for her I'd agree." Riza agreed, taking some of the spare cleaning supplies and working on her rifle.

"With him she transformers from a grenade launcher to a perfect sniper rifle, wouldn't you agree?" While the statement had come out subtly enough, Riza allowed an entertained smile to cross her face.

"I suppose so. She has calmed down to some extent, though she was on a rampage just a few days ago due to him."

"Assault rifle?"

"Think more damage." She noticed a knowing smirk crossing Harvey's face.

"That man's got a lot on his hands."

"A soldier should know to not take on any fire arm they can't confidently handle." Riza answered simply.

"Hm, Mustang must be very handy with a sniper rifle then."

"I can't comment on his personal affairs, Captain." At this, the older male tilted his head towards her and allowed a playful smile to cross his face.

"Suppose that's asking too much."

"He does well for an alchemist." Riza answered, fighting back a knowing smile while Harvey let out a loud laugh and slapped his knee.

"Of course, of course! With that little pistol of yours already I was expecting news on another."

"You and many others. I think I'll try maintaining this one for a while longer though. Roy hasn't even gotten the completely grasp just yet."

"It's difficult the first time around. My sister had a pair. Her husband is far better than I would have ever been."

"I'd prefer managing one at a time. One can be enough."

"From what I have witnessed I would have to agree." Harvey chuckled.

"Hey, what're you two over here chit chatting about?" Rebecca stood over the pair, wiping her sweat from her forehead with the back of her arm, rifle resting against her shoulder. Riza shook her head as she pushed herself up from the bench she shared with Harvey.

"Guns."


	21. Requests

Chapter 21: Requests

Roy walked casually with his hands shoved in his uniform pockets and a bored expression on his face. Beside him, the young blonde seemed to continue tugging at the hem of her skirt and muttering something under her breath. She had been like that since he met her at the beginning of the market street and from the way she jumped when he had greeted her, there was something on her mind even before hand. Glancing curiously at her and she continued to argue with her inner struggles, Roy allowed a curious brow to rise. When he had run into Fullmetal that morning, the young adult was a lot more twitchy than usual and seemed equally as distracted. He had mentioned something about Alphonse returning but never expanded.

"So, did you and Edward have an argument about something this morning?" Winry stiffened significantly and shook her head, gaze still lowered.

"Um… n-no not exactly?" she stammered. Roy allowed his eyebrows to rise higher.

"Oh really? Fullmetal told me that Alphonse came back home this morning, but I would have expected more excitement on his behalf seeing as it's been so long." Winry's head shot up and her face reddened.

"H-how about we talk about something else!" she squeaked loudly. "You're lunch break isn't long. Where should we eat?" She started to look around, rambling on about wanting to try something new and keeping her eyes off the older male. A few passersby watched skeptically before Roy took control and led the jittery young woman to a nearby shop.

"You know you can calm down… I won't pry any further into what happened this morning." Roy offered after they had ordered their food. Winry nodded mutely and sat silently for a moment before lifting her head.

"Sorry, Roy-san… it was just a very… awkward morning." She stated quietly before heaving a huge sigh and forcing an apologetic smile. "Either way, I was hoping to ask you to do something really important for me."

"So long as I don't ask you about your morning?" Pink dusted across Winry's cheeks, causing Roy to chuckle knowingly. "Alright, shoot." Nodding, she let out another sigh and stirred her drink distractedly.

"I've been writing out a lot of stuff for the wedding lately… Riza-san is going to take me dress shopping and I've already made arrangements for Paniya and Garfiel to come from Rush Valley. Not to mention Granny and a few others from back home."

"Sounds like you've been pretty busy." Roy stated causing her to smile.

"Yeah, its something to do when Ed's away and when I'm not working on any automail." Roy gave another nod.

"So then, is there anything you need me to help out with?"

"Actually yeah… I want you to walk me down the aisle at my wedding." Having come out smoother than any other statement the blonde had said since they met up, Roy instantly began to choke on his drink and stared at her wide eyed.

"You want me to _what_?"

"I… well see, for the past few years you and Riza-san have played a very important role in my life… and for that, I feel it only appropriate to ask you if you- if you would do me that honor?" Roy stared at her for a moment before a warm smile crossed his face.

"It would be my pleasure, Miss Winry." Snapping her head up, the mechanic stared at him with bright eyes and an excited smile.

"Really? Thank you so much, Roy-san!" she squealed, bouncing around excitedly in her seat. "I'll have to tell Ed! You can take him tux shopping of course?"

"Of course… He does know about this meeting, doesn't he?"

"Oh yeah, I mentioned it before… he expressed his opinion, but I made him suck it up." She answered brightly.

"Oh, is that why you've been distracted all morning?"

"Not necessarily… it's really just too… too awkward to talk about." She answered and flashed the waitress a smile when she arrived with their food. "Let's just avoid it. How about we talk about getting you guys all together for tux shopping?"

"Agreeable." As Winry went on about her wedding scheme, Roy made a note in the back of his mind to actually speak to Edward later. Whatever Winry was avoiding was far to interesting to pass up. And if anything, Riza had the details.

* * *

_Author's Note: hey, wanted to take this moment to thank everyone who has faved, reviewed, or decided to watch for this story! puts a smile on my face. I'm trying to determine how long I want this story to be... I didn't think it was going to be this long honestly, but oh well. Got lost in the moment. Anyway, hope you continue to read and look out for more! School is up and running again. I'm actually finishing a project now. HA! Got a meeting. Peace!_


	22. Twitchy

Chapter 22: Twitchy

"They come in two weeks for the state alchemy exam. There will be three judges, the Furher himself, and two guards. The General won't be able to make it, so this time around it has been opted that you take part in the judging. It's simple enough and… Edward, are you listening?" Riza raised an eyebrow at the young man by her side when he jumped and looked at her wide eyed. "Were you paying attention to any of what I just said?"

"Um… I'm sorry. I've had a lot on my mind." Edward answered and gave an apologetic sigh. "So, I'm taking the General's place in the alchemy exam panel?" Riza nodded and handed the file over to him.

"We'll be expecting candidates in two weeks… I believe there will be five of them."

"Five? That's it? Sounds pretty lame." He muttered, flipping distractedly through the folder momentarily.

"It's time consuming enough. We have to be more careful with the alchemist we choose as of lately." Riza answered knowingly. She then glanced at the young alchemist. "So, Alphonse came home this morning. How has he been?" She noticed Ed's eyes widen, shoulders stiffen and a hint of a blush cross his cheeks. He began wiggling his fingers awkwardly before he spoke.

"Oh, Al… he's been fine. Says Xing is really beautiful. Wants me and Win to come back with him for a week or so." Riza cocked a brow.

"Sounds nice… I'd expect more excitement from you. It's been nearly a year since you last saw your brother." She watched as the young man's shoulders dropped and a look of guilt crossed his face.

"I am excited he's home… It's just I wish I would have gotten some sort of warning." He grumbled. With this, the blonde's curiosity peaked.

"Were you sleeping when he arrived?" Ed stiffened once again.

"Not… exactly?" He started to fidget once again and Riza was certain that there was a blush crossing his cheeks. When he had come into work, he was jumpier than usual and had tripped, stumbled, and toppled over during various different instances that morning. It didn't help that they had been only three hours into the work day. If Alphonse hadn't surprised him out of his sleep that morning, then what could it have been that had the eldest Elric so twitchy? A knowing smile suddenly crossed her face.

"You have to be more careful you know… You and Winry." Ed's face went crimson and his eyes wide as he turned to her in frantic shock.

"Eh!" She held back at laugh at the Elric's frantic behavior. "I… We… You don't understand!"

"Look at it this way, Edward. One day it could be one of your children. You have to be more careful when you're living with others, whether they be home or not."

"But it's my home!" Ed chocked out but Riza shook her head.

"And it's Alphonse's as well." She informed with a meaningful look. Ed wrinkled his nose.

"A warning still would have been nice." He grumbled. "It didn't help that he had the bean sprout girl with him."

"Where exactly were you, Edward?" Riza decided to question. If he and Winry were caught in the act in their bedroom, she could understand some of Edward's irritation, but Alphonse didn't seem like much a person to simply barge into room. Ed's lips moved, but no words seemed to come out. "Edward?"

"I said right outside the bedroom!" He shot out and gave a pained look at the woman. "I was getting ready for work and got distracted!" He whined loudly, earning curious looks from those passing by while Riza laughed.

"It could have been far worse, Edward. Trust me." She answered and ignored the curious look she was receiving from the embarrassed alchemist as she continued on with telling him of his upcoming assignments. After all, if there was anyone who knew about their lover putting them in awkward situations, it was her.


	23. Unknown

Chapter 23: Unknown

It was quieter than usual.

In fact he was certain that there were a good number of soldiers missing from headquarters with how eerily stable things were.

Walking toward his office, Roy shot a glance at the receptionist who was busy with the phones. She flashed him a quick smile before lowering her eyes and scribbling something on her note pad in front of her. He nodded a greeting to the few men he passed, wondering why the sound of his men didn't echo down the halls like they did every morning. Maybe Riza had beat him to work.

Then again, had he seen Riza that morning? When he had woken up, she was already out of bed, though he was certain she had gotten an early start so she could get Lee to school. How had he not heard the morning bustle? Lee usually charged into the room at least once a week in a bouncing bust of four year old energy to wake him. In fact, he didn't even trip over any of Black Hayate's toys that morning. Shaking off the sudden shudder that went up his body, Roy pushed open the door to his office and his face fell when his gaze fell on the men in the room.

"The hell?" One of the men, a gangly older male with dark brown hair, looked up from his work.

"Morning Colonel." Blinking in confusion, Roy looked over his shoulder and then back at the strange group in the room.

"This isn't my office... And that's General to you, soldier." The dark haired soldier raised an eyebrow before shaking his head and going back to his work, causing Roy to frown. He had no idea who any of these men were and despite the fact they didn't seem to out rank him at all, they weren't at all fazed by his appearance.

"Quit joking around, Mustang. We've got a lot to do before Raven gets here." The alchemist stopped looking up and down the hall and shot a frown at one of the new soldiers.

"Raven? What the hell is he doing here?" One of the men rolled his eyes and shook his head, causing Roy to scowl further. "Where the hell is Falman at? Has Riza called in?"

"What're you talking about, Mustang?"

"I'm talking about my men. And my wife!" One of the men began laughing.

"Wife? Been holding secrets from us, Roy?" The man asked cheekily. Frustration took over as Roy let out a growl and turned on his heel, storming out of the office. What was wrong with these people?

"Good Morning, Mustang." Stopping at the sound of the familiar voice, Roy turned swiftly and faced Rebecca. She raised an eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Catalina, where is Riza?" The dark haired woman cocked a brow.

"What're you talking about?"Roy frowned at her.

"Your best friend! Where is she and where is Havoc at? And Fuery, Falman, and Breda!" Rebecca stared at him skeptically.

"Armstrong's group headed back North two days ago... and who is Riza? Are you on something?" She deadpanned before brushing past him and muttering under her breath. Standing in the hall, Roy ran his fingers through his hair in frustration. What the hell was going on with everyone? Swiftly he stalked to the range to find no sight of Riza or Harvey. Fuery wasn't anywhere to be found and Falman wasn't chatting it up in the records department. It was one thing he couldn't find them, but the fact he didn't recognize faces and he received conflicted information wasn't helping.

"Um, sir... where are you going?" The receptionist squeaked out as the alchemist stalked by.\par

"I need fresh air!" He practically barked at her. When he got outside and far enough away from the building, he growled in frustration and dropped on a bench, dropping his head back. "What the hell is going on?"

"Hey, slow down before you fall!" Slowly lifting his head, Roy watched as a teacher walked by with an assistant and a group of young students holding hands. Roy perked slightly when one of the small dark haired children caught his eye, but his heart sank when he saw the boy's face and found it wasn't Lee. At the moment he was looking for something that made sense. Nothing seemed to make sense all morning. Something was off.

"They aren't here you know." Glancing to the side, Roy blinked in confusion at the man sitting next to him. When did he get there? Roy watched him warily.

"What're you talking about?" He questioned, only to jump from his seat when the man looked at him, a tired but knowing smile on his face.

"M…Marcoh?" The older man looked at him and smiled sadly.

"Things are different here, you know. Not everyone can stand it… though for someone with nothing to lose, I suppose its fine."

"What're you talking about?" Roy narrowed his eyes at the older alchemist suspiciously. Was this some kind of twisted dream? He looked around, noticing people walking casually by and paying no mind to the pair of war heroes.

"Do you know what happens when one loses sight of the true path, Mustang?" Marcoh fixed him with a meaningful look. He looked like he was still grief stricken from the actions of Ishbal, his eyes holding dark circles under them and his face evident with stress lines.

"What're you talking about?"

"You've got a lot of doubt in your heart, Mustang. After all, the Hero of Ishbal is also a murderer, and how can a murderer properly raise a child?" Roy glared at the man sitting in front of him.

"What do you know about that?" He growled. Marcoh's head had been lowered and slowly, he looked up, his facial features changing and his eyes becoming a hazel color.

"Come on now Roy, you know what I mean." The familiar voice caused Roy's heart to skip a beat and his eyes to widen as Marcoh slowly morphed into Maes, pushing himself up and giving a lazy stretch. "Neither of us were ever meant for such a life. A beautiful wife and amazing kid… We never were worthy of such precious gifts, don't you think?" His body was shaking as he stared at his solemn best friend who was adjusting his rectangular glasses casually.

"Hughes… what-"

"And Riza? She's one of the most loyal women I've ever heard of. To love someone for so long and so unconditionally despite their demons… Do you really think you're worthy? And that boy of yours. So proud of his papa, isn't he? And my little Elysia, she's pretty fond of you as well."

"Come on, where is this coming from? I'll never replace her father… you know that, Maes…" Roy managed with a weak smile. A tired smile crossed the taller man's face.

"Oh, that I'm certain of. But you, Roy… you're not too certain about your own family, are you?" He shoved his hands in his pockets and gave his friend a knowing look. "Why don't you let go of these silly obstacles and stay with them? Why be the Flame Alchemist anymore? He's a murderer after all."

"Wait-" Roy started towards Hughes, only to freeze when he noticed the man in front of him begin to morph, his voice clearly changing and sending a shiver up his back.

"The Flame Alchemist isn't as deserving of a beautiful wife and adoring son… That's why they aren't here anymore… That's why the others aren't here. You don't deserve them." The face that appeared in front of Roy, caused him to instantly lift his hands to snap, but Bradley simply cocked his head to the side, a bored expression on his face.

"What the hell do you know about anything, you bastard?" He growled and Bradley gave a loud laugh.

"What wouldn't I know about any of this? I myself was a monster, keeping my so called family in the dark and look where it left them. In the end, you're almost like me."

"The hell I am!" Bradley cocked a brow.

"Come on now, Flame. Life without all of them distracting you is so much simpler. Nothing holding you back from your ambitions. What's more tempting than the path less traveled, after all, you could be Furher by now…You're almost there, _General_ Mustang. What's stopping you?"

"SHUT UP!"

"ROY!" With a jolt, his eyes flew open to meet with concerned amber ones. Riza hovered over him, eyebrows knitted together in concern as he breathed heavily, clutching onto the sheets. Slowly releasing his grip, he reached up and covered his sweaty face with his hand. Feeling her hand close over his wrist, he pulled back his arm and stared at her in a confused daze. "Are you feeling well? You look bothered."

"No… I'm fine." He answered in an unconvincing, strained voice. Riza frowned, standing up straight and Roy forced an apologetic smile at her. "Riza, I'm fine." Still clearly unconvinced, the blonde let out a sigh and nodded.

"Well I'm getting Lee ready for his class trip. You're chaperoning today so get up and get ready." She informed before walking out of the room. Lying silently for a moment, Roy ran his fingers shakily through his hair and tried to calm himself. What was going on with him and his dreams lately?

"Papa?" Sitting up slightly, Roy smiled at his son who promptly walked into the room and climbed into the bed. He cuddled himself into the pillows and looked at his father. "Guess what?"

"Hmm? What?" Roy asked, mildly entertained by the child.

"We're going to the Zoo today and mommy told me you can come too." The child started as he leaned back and kicked his feet up and down distractedly, alternating between left and right, trying to give himself a little bounce with each kick.

"You want your papa to come?" Roy asked, only to receive a distracted nod from his son.

"We can bring mommy back a gift too. And take pictures!" Lee chimed as he sat up with a cheery bounce. Roy chuckled and ruffled his son's hair affectionately. Riza appeared in the doorway and sighed, giving the pair a meaningful look.

"Hey now, you two, I need you up and out of bed. We've got to be at the school earlier than usual today." Lee promptly crawled out of bed and ran out of the room, shouting something about monkeys while Riza fixed her husband with a thoughtful look.

"What's wrong?" he asked causing her to sigh.

"Nothing…" she answered and walked out of the room. Feeling some guilt knowing the concern she was avoided voicing, Roy sighed and pushed himself from bed. He needed a hot shower and a strong cup of coffee to ease his mind. Right now didn't seem like the time, but he would tell her about his nightmare.


	24. It's Tradition

Chapter 24: It's Tradition

While Al stood awkwardly next to his glowering brother, Winry and Mei whispered excitedly together as Riza helped Roy set up. While the Elrics were both hesitant on the upcoming activity, the women were excited. Winry had all but dragged them out of the apartment an hour prior when she had finished with whatever discussion she had been having. No questions were answered until they reached headquarters to meet up with an entertained Mustang and calm Hawkeye. Finishing with the record player, which Lee was now sitting next to and eyeing curiously, Roy turned around and clapped his hands together.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, we're here for one reason and one reason only and that's to teach you how to dance." Ed let out a groan that echoed through the large room. Winry was doing a lot of wedding planning as of lately and had mentioned during a meeting she had with Mustang that she was certain Ed and Al didn't know how to waltz. Since it was after hours, Roy had suggested that the group meet at headquarters and he would assist in teaching the group of young adults. Alphonse was apprehensive but Ed was downright bitter about the idea.

"The wedding isn't for months. Why do we have to do this?" The agitated Elric asked. "In fact, WHY do we have to do this?" Winry shot a glare at him that was promptly ignored.

"Because it's tradition." Roy smiled as everyone turned their attention to the gruff woman who had entered the room. Madam Christmas might have been a friendly woman, despite her appearance, but she was not to be messed with, so Ed immediately straightened as she walked into the room. Lee's eyes lit up upon sight of the woman as he slid from the table he had been sitting at and hugged the woman around the knees.

"Nanna! Am I staying with you today?" He asked only to earn a warm smile and a pat on the head.

"Not this week. I'm here to help out your parents with something." Christmas shrugged off her coat before turning and regarding the pairs thoughtfully. "I'm not as young as I used to be, but with my profession, I believe I am quite the expert in such matters. If it weren't for me, Roy-boy here would have looked a complete fool at his first military ball."

"Tis true, Madam." Roy laughed. Smiling slightly, the older woman nodded and clapped her hands together in an instructional manner.

"Right, now no dallying! Men, face your partner. Place one hand on their waists and take one hand into your other. Ladies, place your free hand on the forearm of your- come now Edward, this is your future wife- right, on the forearm of your partner ladies." Alphonse smiled brightly at Mei who lowered her gaze shyly. Ed was fighting back a blush while Winry whispered back encouraging words. Roy and Riza were of course the most confident of them all. "Now men, you will be leading. Roy, Riza. I want you two to demonstrate the first few steps."

"Let the music play, Madam." An entertained smile crossed Riza's face as her husband pulled her closer and they proceeded to demonstrate the first few steps of the waltz.

"Pay close attention because this is what the bride and groom will be doing in front of everyone." Christmas called over the music.

"What do you mean in front of everyone?" Ed choked out.

"The bride and groom have their solo dance, Edward. It's tradition." Winry answered, rolling her eyes at the bewildered look on his face. "Just pay attention." Ed narrowed his eyes in concentration, trying to count the steps of Roy's feet before the music stopped.

"Alright, now I want everyone to try it together. Boys, remember you are leading." Lee was watching silently. Christmas turned on the music and started off with calm instruction. "Girls, you'll be using the opposite foot of the boys. Now then, step forward with your left boys… right foot step to the right… feet together, no Edward, bring your right foot… Ok, step back with your right… step sideways with the left… bring your feet together. Lovely Alphonse and Mei!"

"Relax Ed." Winry whispered with a supportive smile up at the glowering young man. "Just count the steps."

"Yeah…" He muttered and glanced at his younger brother who was staring down at his feet as he moved cautiously. Instantly, he began muttering the steps under his breath, swearing when he messed up.

"Let me help," He snapped his head up when Riza came over. Winry took a step back as the older woman positioned herself in front of Ed and took his hand into hers, placing his other hand on her hips, despite the distraught look that crossed his face. "Follow my lead."

"I'll help you out, Winry." Roy added. "After all, we'll be sharing the father/daughter dance."

"It is tradition for the bride and groom to have the first dance in front of all their guests. There will then be the father/daughter dance, which will be Winry and Roy. It's important to be confident during these significant dances. It's your moment to shine." Madam Christmas passionately spoke. "Not to mention all the cameras that'll be on you recording every moment."

"We're not inviting all of Amestris." Ed muttered.

"Maybe not, but you don't want to be teased because you can't lead a simple waltz, Fullmetal." Roy called as he smoothly performed a twirl with Winry who let out an excited squeal. She began chattering instantly about the possibilities of teaching Ed how to do a twirl in time for the wedding. He wanted to snap the cocky bastard's neck but was called back to attention by Riza.

"Alphonse and Mei are going to out dance you at your own wedding, Edward. I suggest you pay attention." Shooting a glance at his younger brother and the beaming Xingnese princess he was dancing with, Ed felt a sense of dread and competiveness shoot through him. Tradition be damned. He wasn't going to let General Bastard and the Bean Sprout outshine him on his own wedding day. Even if he had to sneak and get private lessons from Madam Christmas herself.

* * *

Author's Note: **First i want to give a special thanks tooooooo**- Theiving Alchemist (your reviews rock my socks!), xXEvanescent Starshine (I'm super happy you like the fic) , Lou Nebin (I'm actually a fan of YOUR writing so I'm super glad you're reading), xangelsintheskylinex18 , Cutebutdeadlyalchemist , scarlethex , Veronique Ruthven (You stuck around thru OBMF so thank you soooo much!) , Rinako, Silverwolf819, tulip in a dream (i'm gonna try and get some more HavBec for ya!), PokemonRules14 , and last but not least Winly Elric!

All of you reviewer have been an inspiration to me! Especially those of you who stuck around through the long insanity that was One Big Military Family lol. I'll try to never disappoint :D

Also, I feel like I have been lacking some Royai goodness for a while now... Hmmmmm... Look forward to our fave military duo in the next chapter ;)


	25. Distractions

Chapter 25: Distractions

Riza watched her husband's movements carefully with a hint of confusion. She had known Roy Mustang for most of her life, but he never ceased to leave her speechless. At the moment, he was sitting at the kitchen table, some of the work from the office spread across the table, but the piece of paper in his hand seemed to grasp most of his attention. At first she had assumed it had something to do with the Ishbalan project or maybe even Liore, but when she saw his head cock to the side and then his hand reach for the colorful folder at the end of the table, she realized that he had come across something far more intriguing.

Lately, it seemed that with their schedules it was harder to go in for the conferences with Lee's teacher, so she liked to send him home with the work of the week and some activities for them to work with him on when they had the time. Roy worked late and more on weekends lately so he never really got involved with Lee's home activities. Even when Lee would excitedly wave around his latest work, Roy was too distracted with his work to actually appreciate his son's accomplishments. Apparently his procrastination habits benefited him in something for the moment.

She smiled slightly and shook her head, moving further into the kitchen and glancing over his shoulder. He was currently distracted by a writing sample in which Lee had been practicing writing his name. Miss Abby had mentioned Lee was very advanced for his age. The boy did spend a lot of time in older company though. "He's good, don't you think?" She fought back a laugh when her husband jumped. He looked at her wide eyed before letting out an embarrassed laugh and turning back to the paper in his hands.

"Yeah, I was just looking through the folder… How long has this been going on?" he asked, pulling a drawing from the folder and eyeing it with interest.

"For a few weeks now. Miss Ally does it for parents who can't come to frequent meetings… Lee's been on his best behavior from what she tells me." Riza explained, taking a seat and sorting through the files on the table while Roy continued to shuffle through their son's work.

"He'll be starting primary school soon, won't he?"

"Mm-hm… If he was born sooner he'd be in already actually." Riza answered, not noticing the frown that had crossed her face. "But he's apparently progressing well. Apparently he tries to read to his classmates during free time." There was a long pause, triggered Riza took look up from the file she was reading. Roy was staring blankly at the thin children's book in his hand. While there couldn't have possibly been anything wrong with him, she was still concerned.

"Riza? Do you ever think about having another baby?" She stiffened significantly at this question and stared at her husband in shock as he flipped through the small book in his hands. After a moment he paused and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Riza?"

"Are… are you serious?" she asked only to earn a frown.

"Yes I'm serious!" he basically whined, pushing Lee's folder to the side and pinning her with all of his attention. "C'mon, Lee isn't going to be little forever and a little brother or sister would be fun." She noticed a hopeful smile cross his face and narrowed her eyes. This wasn't the type of discussion she was willing to have, especially considering the question was posed by others as well. Pushing herself up from her seat, she walked past him, picked up Lee's school folder, and proceeded to walk out of the kitchen. "Hey, where're you going!" Pausing at the kitchen door way, Riza took the moment to consider her husband.

"I'm going to pay Rebecca a visit. That way you'll have less distractions." She answered simply. Roy blinked and began to pout.

"You're just avoiding me now."

"And for good reason." With that, she turned on her heel and left. Roy would have to find a new way to distract himself and baby talk with her would not be one of them.

* * *

**Author's Note: Happy Valentines/Single Awareness Day!**

**I really wanted to update today... this chappie is kinda short, but I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Roy wants more babies and Riza isn't havin' it! Will there be more Royai babies? Wait and see!**


	26. That's Not My Name

Chapter 26: That's Not My Name

She could have killed him. Could have put her hands around his neck and strangled him to death. Could have pulled a Riza and put a gun straight to his head, but she loved him and that weakness alone left Rebecca Catalina completely confused and stressed. Not only that, but she was sitting across the room from a curious four year old. She scowled further when she thought back to what brought her to this moment.

She had entered the office in hopes of finding her best friend, needing someone to vent to about the latest bit of insensitive nonsense she had recently gone through with Havoc, only to find little Mustang sitting at his mother's desk contently coloring.

"Where's Riza?" Falman and Fuery, being the only pair in the room from the crew, looked up from their work.

"She and the General had a meeting," Fuery answered. He glanced at the clock on the far wall. "They shouldn't be long."

"But it's good that you're here now," Falman swiftly cut in. "We need to drop these reports off and we need someone to keep Lee out of trouble." Blinking in confusion, the dark haired soldier looked warily over at the distracted child. As much as he had heard about him she never spent much time with the boy. In fact, he looked painfully too much like his father.

"I don't know... I mean where are Havoc and Breda?"

"They had to take care of some things in the Investigations Department for Mustang." Fuery answered, gathering up the stacks on his desk. "We won't be long, promise." Both men rushed from the office and went separate ways once they left, leaving Rebecca and Lee staring at each other expectantly.

"Aunty Becca?" Snapping from her homicidal thoughts, the soldier stopped tapping her foot irritably and raised an eyebrow expectantly at Lee. The boy didn't look up from his crafts but continued to speak. "What's a windbag?"

"Excuse me?" Rebecca didn't have very much experience with children. When Riza was pregnant with Lee she had seen her friend a handful of times when she would visit out East. To say the least, she was more the shocked when she saw the condition her friend was in during one visit. Sixth months pregnant and looking ready to pop, Rebecca couldn't figure out how and why anyone could ever want to be pregnant. She had visited once after Lee was born and found that children might not have been her thing. Between the smells, puke, and crying, she never thought of it as more than an avoidable hassle. Once she was finally stationed in Central Lee was clearly older and more capable, but he was still a small child, and small children could be a problem. That was quickly becoming evident as Lee mutely put down one of his crayons and fixed her with a knowing look.

"What's a windbag?" he asked again, inquiry clear in his tone as well as some impatience. Frowning slightly at the question, she considered the child. He as only four, which meant that his vocabulary was made up of words that he picked up from others, that much she was certain of.

"Where did you learn that word from, Lee?" she finally decided to ask. Pursing his lips, the boy sighed.

"Uncle Jean… he was talking and he said a-no-noing windbag…"

"Annoying windbag?" Lee perked some and nodded.

"Yeah! What does that mean?"

"It's a way of saying someone talks too much and it bothers you." Rebecca answered with a careless wave of her hand as she settled further into the couch.

"So _you're_ a windbag?" The words came out innocently enough, but Rebecca shot up and glared at the curious child.

"_Excuse me_?" she hissed.

"Are you a windbag? Uncle Jean says you talk too much and it bothers him." Lee answered knowingly. "And papa calls you aunty Harpy, but mommy says to call you aunty Becca… Is your name Becca Harpy then?" While he had the most innocent look on his face, Rebecca wanted to scream at the child.

"What's going on here?" Turning break neck fast, Rebecca glared furiously at Havoc, Breda, and Fuery from where they stood in the door. Breda cocked a calculating brow while Fuery inched back cautiously.

"Becca, what're you doing here with the brat?" Havoc asked curiously, but she stomped over to him and shoved him out of the way, the original reason she had come completely forgotten as she made plans to go to the range and cause annihilation to some unsuspecting target.

"Don't. Talk. To. Me." She answered through clenched teeth as she stormed down the hall.

"Bye Aunty Becca Harpy!" Lee chimed after her.

"THAT'S NOT MY NAME!" was heard being screeched throughout the halls, scaring the unsuspecting and leaving Mustang's crew completely at a loss for words.

* * *

**Author's Note: Yes, another update lol. Some sorta implied HavBec here. I really wanted to do a interaction between Lee and Rebecca since I realized I never have, thus making this chapter kinda fun. lol. Anyway, I_ might_ be going MIA for a while and I don't know when I'll be able to do my next update, so I wanted to get just one~ more chapter in for you guys!**

**Enjoy! Enjoy! **


	27. Inappropriate

Chapter 27: Inappropriate

Mei had been excited when Winry had requested she attend the wedding with Alphonse. Apparently the blond had expected her to attend the wedding either way as the Elric's date, but it had honestly never crossed the young princess's mind. She planned on wearing a Xingnese traditional dress to the wedding, so she watched curiously as the women shopped for the bridal gown. They would apparently be going for the maid of honor and bridesmaids dresses in the next few weeks when Winry's friends Panniya and Nelly came down. Rebecca Catalina, who Mei had been trying to adjust to, was tilting her head to the side as Winry examined herself in the mirror. Frowning slightly, the blonde cupped her breasts in her hands and began adjusting them.

"I swear, I think they're getting bigger." She was muttered as Riza, a warm woman despite how deadly she had prove to be, gave her a thoughtful look over.

"It's from having sex." Rebecca informed bluntly. Mei ignored the embarrassment she felt, noting the pink tint that had crossed Winry's face. Riza pursed her lips in disapproval, not looking at her best friend.

"This one is much nicer. Hugs your body in all the right places." She informed, ignoring the comment Winry had made about her breasts and Rebecca's statement. The dress was a halter that hugged her upper body wonderfully and then came down in an elegant flow. The back was cut low, stopping right at her lower back. "You'll have to wear your hair up of course." Winry did a small spin and examined the back of the dress.

"Ed and I haven't exactly agreed on a color scheme, but I'm thinking scarlet red and ivory."

"That sounds lovely." Mei chimed earning a bright smile from Winry.

"Ed's favorite color is red, but I don't want to use just a plain old red. Scarlet seems very passionate and I think the guys will look good in their suits with scarlet vests."

"The boys have to get the suits. You should run the idea by Edward soon." Riza informed as Winry went back to adjusting her breast with pursed lips. "Why are you doing that?" she finally asked with a sigh.

"Because I think they're getting bigger!" she answered. Mei tilted her head to the side when she noticed a change in Riza's facial expression.

"And you're just noticing this?" she asked. Winry shrugged, allowing her arms to drop to her sides.

"I don't know… lately I wear Ed's tops while I work on automail… Maybe I'm just getting too used to wearing oversized clothes." She muttered.

"Or you're preggers." Rebecca blurted out carelessly once again. Both Winry and Riza shot her a warning look.

"She would know just by that?" Mei asked in shock, earning a knowing nod from the dark haired soldier across from her.

"That's one way-"

"There's more ways than that, Becky," Riza chastised. "I'm sure it's a change in your lifestyle that's causing it. These things happen after all." She told Winry. "Now how about this dress? Are we going for it?"

"Yeah, I love it!" Winry answered brightly, clearly deciding to dismiss Rebecca's comments. "I guess it makes my girls look pretty amazing either way." She answered, turning to the side slightly and grinning at her reflection. While she wasn't really sure as to what exactly the big deal was, Mei smiled warmly all the same. She wanted to build a bond with these people. They were important to Alphonse and she wanted to understand them and appreciate them to the extent that he did, even if she had to sit through some crude jokes and awkward moments.


	28. Assumptions

Chapter 28: Assumptions

Al smiled when he walked into the apartment to find his older brother lounging on the couch with a book over his face and arm slung over his chest. It was traditional to find his brother sleeping somewhere with a book over his face as of lately. He had told Al that with his promotion came so much work he could fully understand why Mustang slacked off so much. Apparently the pay was far worth it and when Winry wasn't on an automail call or designing a piece, she was preparing for the wedding. Al had heard them up at three am arguing over the type of cake just a few days ago. In his brother's defense, Winry had already won the guest list battle, décor battle, and where to book rooms for the guest traveling from Rush Valley and Rizenbol. He could have at least gotten a ten tier cake, despite how unlikely it would have been to structure.

"Hey brother, I'm back with some take out." Al called, smiling as Ed stirred and slid the book from his face. He groggily directed his gaze to his younger brother who was taking out various containers. They weren't sure when the girls would be back from their day of shopping and neither Elric felt much like attempting to cook.

"Wha'chu bring back?" Ed asked, sliding sleepily off the couch.

"Xingnese," Ed stopped in mid stretch.

"Not gonna be quite the same as the authentic, dom't you think?" Al laughed and shrugged a shoulder. He was aware of this, but at the same time, he had grown so accustomed to eating Xingnese food and found himself craving it the past few days.

"I suppose you're right, but I wasn't really in the mood for anything else." He admitted as he sorted the food. Ed yawned widely and leaned into the counter.

"We should ask that girlfriend of yours to make us some authentic Xingnese. She cooks, right?" Al fought back the blush that threatened to take over.

"She's not my girlfriend, brother." He informed causing Ed to raise an eyebrow.

"What do you mean? You brought her here with you as your guest… She's attending the wedding as _your_ guest." The look Ed had on his face suggested that it wasn't only him that had assumed Mei and Al were dating. "In fact, Winry and I assumed you were together since neither of you turned down the idea of sharing the room."

"There are two beds in there!" Al defended but Ed simply waved a hand at him in a dismissive manner.

"Well yeah, but still!" Ed argued and narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Al… you're hiding something."

"W-what're you talking about, brother!" Al yelled, face reddening. Ed wrinkled his nose.

"There's something going on between you and the bean sprout… I know it."

"Ed!"

"Tell me!"

"NO!"

"Tell me, Alphonse!"

"Brother, let go of me!"

"Ed? Al?" Being held in a headlock and shoving at his brother to get free, Al's face reddened when his eyes fell on Winry, Mei, and Riza all staring at the wrestling brothers in confusion. While Winry looked annoyed, since they managed to knock over food in their little tumble, Riza remained stoic and Mei looked shocked.

"Hey, you're back early." Ed stated, though his grip around his younger brother's neck didn't lessen. Winry's eyes narrowed further.

"What the HELL are you two doing?" the blonde growled. At that, Ed released Al, stiffening some as he took in the mess.

"Winry-"

"I'm going to go put these bags in the room, and when I come out of the room, this mess had better be cleaned up. Do you understand?" The pair of brothers nodded silently as Mei scurried around Winry, shooting Al an uncomfortable smile as the women made their way back to the room. Al shot a glare at his now mumbling brother.

"What?"

"This is all your fault."

"All you had to do was tell me the truth." Ed accused. Al huffed.

"Shut up, brother."


	29. Bed Rest

Chapter 29: Bed Rest

Ed let out a tired groan and rolled over sleepily, staring blankly at the empty space in the bed next to him. He had tried to sleep through the constant movements of Winry next to him, but when he felt her body weight lift from the bed, he couldn't help but to irritably look at the spot beside him. It was a weekend, Al had taken Mei with him to Dublith to visit their teacher, and he was hoping to finally have some time alone with his fiancé after having a full house for the past few weeks. He might not have been the most romantic man in Amestris, or even on the planet, but he could at least say he enjoyed cuddling with his future wife from time to time. Waiting for a few minutes, a scowl painted its way across his features and the groggy alchemist pushed himself from the bed and shuffled his way out of the room.

"Win, where are you?" he called, his voice giving a tired crack as he sloppily scratched his head. His ears caught the sound of a groan, causing him to falter for a moment outside the bathroom. Wrinkling his nose, he nudged the door open and peaked inside, eyes widening when he caught sight of his fiancé sitting miserably in front of the toilet, hair pulled up into a sloppy bun to stay out of her face. "Winry?" With another groan, she looked at him, flushed and teary eyed.

"I think I ate something bad last night." She managed with a sniffled before burying her face into her hands. Panicked, Ed moved swiftly into the bathroom, kneeling beside her and pulling her into a hug.

"Want me to call a doctor? Or maybe Gracia-san?" Winry shook her head mutely.

"No… I just want to lie in bed." She answered, pulling her hands from her face and sniffling a few more times. Ed pulled back, watching her silently. He wasn't in much of a mood to argue, and seeing her in the state she was, clearly the blonde didn't want to either.

"Want me to go to the store and get your something?" He asked lightly, concern evident in his voice. Winry simply shook her head and slowly began pushing herself up. Ed was quick to help her up and back to the room. She curled back up into the bed easily and grabbed hold of his hand, tugging him towards her.

"Stay in bed with me for a little, will you?" Ed watched her carefully for a moment, considering her sudden illness and all the work he had coming up. He really wasn't in the mood to potentially make up work, but at the same time, he'd have to pay if he thought he could get away with not cuddling with his sick and needy fiancé. Letting out a defeated sigh, he climbed under the covers and allowed her to cuddle against him contently. He wrapped an arm around her and laid his cheek to the top of her head.

"Just get better, alright." He whispered and received a small nod.

They slept a good portion of the early afternoon away.

* * *

Author's Note: I really should have expanded on this chapter :/

Sorry for such a delayed update guys. I've got a lot going on right now and haven't had much time to write. I really need to take out the time to work on the next few chapters :(

Either way, thanks for staying faithful to this fic and another update will be coming soon :)


	30. Unexpected

Chapter 30: Unexpected

Lee would not stop crying and for the most part, Roy would have gone to just about any lengths to calm the boy down. It bad far too long since he had felt this panicked over his son's tears, but most of that panic also stemmed from explaining everything to his wife once they got home. He was starting to wish he had simply sat down and done what he had to do instead of suggesting taking his son and dog to the park. If he had done that much, he wouldn't have been pulled into this situation.

Swearing under his breath and cupping his hands to his mouth, Roy began calling again.

"Black Hayate!"

"H-Ha'te!" Lee called after his between sniffles and hiccups. He clenched onto the side of his father's jacket, tears running freely down his eyes as he scanned the area for his runaway companion. When there was no response, Roy began to get nervous. Black Hayate had been acting a bit jumpy and over active for the past few days but Riza had waved it off as boredom. That in mind, Roy had thought maybe a trip to the park for both Lee and the dog would have released the unrivaled energy of the pair. He never thought that something would catch the mutt's eye and he would take off without a second thought. He had never done it before, but today he switched it up.

Only an hour and a half into searching and realizing that the dog was not going to be returning any time soon, Roy let out a defeated sigh and reached for his son's hand.

"It's getting dark and your mother is going to be worried if we're not home." He said gently, glancing down at his teary faced son. Lee gave a few pathetic sniffles.

"W-what… about… Ha'te?" he sniffled out. Knowing his son was more distraught than necessary, the alchemist gave the child a sympathetic smile.

"Hayate is like a super dog. He always knows his way home. He'll be back right before bed time." He offered. Lee stared at his father mutely for a moment and nodded slowly. "Right, now let's get home before your mom comes out looking for us." While Lee had calmed down considerably during the walk home, Riza was less than pleased when her husband showed up with one less companion than he left with.

"Where's Black Hayate?" she asked only to catch herself as Lee flung his body at her lets and buried his faced in them.

"Mommy, Ha'te ran away!" Roy cringed at the look sent his way.

"He'll make it back home I'm sure." He insisted while his wife stroked their son's hair in a comforting manner. Despite how calm she appeared on the outside, he knew she would let him have it later. Lee was now tugging at her hand.

"Mommy, call someone to look for him!" She smiled slightly at him before kneeling and kissing his forehead.

"Hayate will be home in no time. I promise. Now go wash up so you can have dinner. You look like you've been rolling around the park." Without debate, Lee shuffled past his mother and towards the stairs, mumbling his lost companion's name to himself. When he was far enough, Riza swiftly turned to her husband. "How the hell did you lose the dog?"

"What do you mean! Black Hayate never runs away when we let him loose at the park! I didn't think today would be the day he decided to make a run for it." The alchemist defended swiftly. Riza's lips tightened, showing she was holding back saying harsh words. Roy couldn't blame her too much, though. She had Black Hayate for years now and raised him herself, so it was almost like coming home and saying he had lost their son. Almost.

"Listen, after dinner I'll go out and look for him. You know at the end of the night he would always return home."

"He's family."

"He's basically a military dog!"

"He's basically your son's dog." Roy cringed slightly at this statement, but gave a defeated sigh and nodded.

"I'll take care of it." He answered in a low tone as Lee came hopping back down the steps.

O

0

O

To say the least, not to long after dinner, when Riza had left to tuck Lee in for the night, Roy had slipped out of the house to find Black Hayate. He had expected to open the door and for the loyal mutt to come prancing right in as if nothing happened, but was sadly disappointed. Riza let out a sigh as she tapped her fingers on the kitchen table and stole a glance at the clock on the far wall. While she knew she may have reacted stubbornly, she still wanted both her husband and dog home in one piece. It was getting late and with the seasons changing, she knew it was probably cold out.

"Roy, where are you." She muttered to herself distractedly. She rested her face in her hands, trying to fight back the annoyance building up. Black Hayate had been acting strange for a while now, but he'd never run away. Even as a pup when he would run away from Roy, he always found his way back. She slowly pulled her hands from her face when the phone started ringing. Pushing herself up, she prepared herself for a call from a random MP saying they found her husband sleeping on a bench in a nearby park. "Mustang residence."

"Riza, you're still awake!" Roy's voice sounded excited on the other end, causing her to frown some.

"Roy, where are you?"

"I'm not far from the house… I found Hayate." Riza perked up at this, but she felt her heart skip a beat.

"Well why aren't you home? Is he ok?" She heard a calm chuckle on the other end.

"He's fine… I'm heading home. I've got a picture to show you."

"Where's Black Hayate."

"He's safe. Trust me." Riza paused, considering her husband. It was late, they had things to do in the morning, and clearly where ever Hayate was, he was safe and not moving.

"Fine, just get home."

"See you soon." She hung up the phone and stared at it silently for a while before shaking her head tiredly. It was too late to stress over the idiocy her husband was currently pulling her into. All she knew was Black Hayate needed to be home before Lee woke up or there was going to be hell to pay.

The boy did not respond will to disappointment.

* * *

Author's Note: OMG its been painfully long since I've updated this fic, but it has not been forgotten! I grateful to all of you still sticking around! I should have another chapter this weekend due to such a HUGE lack of updates! This chapter ended the way it did for good reason... basically I didn't feel like continuing lol. See ya next chapter!


	31. Additions

Chapter 31: Additions

Havoc rose an eyebrow at his girlfriend at the excited squeal that left her as she rushed forward. Riza and the other women were already gathered around and an older woman stood over them, chatting with Roy. Ed stood next to Roy, arms crossed and straight faced while Alphonse seemed conflicted on joining the women or standing next to his brother. Moving next to his superior officer, the smoker got a better look at the reason for the women's excitement. "Puppies?" In the center of the coos were Black Hayate and a white dog with a litter of sleeping pups. Mustang gave a knowing sigh and shook his head.

"Apparently this is where the mutt's been running off to." He answered, giving his subordinate a knowing look. Havoc snorted in response and crossed his arms as he took in the scene.

"New additions to the family I take it?" he asked, smirking at his superior. Roy rolled his eyes.

"Hardly. We can barely manage what we have at home." He answered. "Thankfully Lee is at school so we don't have to deal with the pressure of him wanting to take the entire litter home." Havoc laughed.

"You can only be so lucky." He turned his attention back to the women and the pups.

"They're still fairly young, but if any of you would like to take one in when they're old enough…" The woman started, only to have both Rebecca and Winry turn to Havoc and Ed with starry, pleading eyes. Ed set his face to stern almost instantly.

"No Winry." The blonde's hopeful expression immediately fell.

"But Ed!"

"Our place is too small!"

"But the puppy is small too!"

"I said no."

"But brother…"

"Stay out of this Al!" The woman watched in shock as the argument took place, but Rebecca quickly caught her attention.

"I'll take one off your hands. I have my own place so I don't have to worry." She informed brightly. Riza looked up from where she saw seated.

"Really, Becky? I thought you weren't an animal person?" Rebecca looked at her and faked a pout.

"But this is one of my own! Its like children. You can love your own and still not stand others." She stated brightly, causing Riza to shake her head knowingly. She then turned to Havoc. "What do you think? You like animals, don't you Jean?" The smoker blinked in confusion.

"I thought I didn't have a say." Rebecca rolled her eyes.

"Whether you like it or not I'm getting the dog, I just wanted your opinion." She answered. Rolling his eyes, Havoc glanced once again at the adorable fuzz balls and a smile crossed his face.

"Yeah, sure. Why not?" Rebecca beamed up at him before turning on her heal and pointing at the all while pup with the black tipped tail.

"Hold on to that little guy for us!" she chimed. The woman nodded brightly before turning her attention back to Winry and Ed.

"And you two?"

"She already has a dog." Ed answered as Winry pouted next to him. Mei and Al were patting her back sympathetically.

At least someone was walking away with what they wanted.


	32. Recruits

Chapter 32: Recruits

Roy stifled a yawn as he walked along side Riza who was reading off the list that he been given to her that morning. They'd be meeting up with Edward, who'd be taking the potential alchemist with him and the other recruits would be leaving with whom ever they were assigned to their assigned areas. "Rebecca will be in charge of a unit this time around." Roy cocked a brow at this.

"We're trusting her with such a task?" Riza gave her husband a stern look.

"She's good at what she does. And I'll be assisting from time to time. We can't have mediocre snipers." She answered, tucking the files away before pushing open the door of the large room in which the recruits waited. When they entered, they stood swiftly and saluted, some looking nervous.

"They get younger and younger, don't they?" Roy muttered before fixing them with a stern expression.

"Welcome to Central Headquarters! I'm Major General, Flame Alchemist, Roy Mustang. This is Colonel Riza Hawkeye. Today, you'll be receiving your assignments based off of your specialties. I'll need the alchemists to step forward first." There was a hesitance before four recruits stepped forward. None of them seemed to stand out from a crowd and one of the smaller ones continued to glance at Riza and then down at his feet.

"You'll be under the command of Colonel Edward Elric-" Eyes widened.

"The Fullmetal Alchemist?" Blurted out one of the recruits. Roy shot the line a hard look and they immediately stiffed.

"I see we'll have to take this back to the Academy. Sending soldiers out that can't control themselves isn't necessarily productive."

"Sir, no sir" echoed through the room and Roy smirked. Riza fought the urge to roll her eyes. He would get off on this kind of control. It made some sense considering he was over someone like Edward for so long.

"Alright, lets get this started!" The door swung open and Ed came in, stopping in front of the group, scowl set and arms crossed. He raised an eyebrow. "This is what you're sending me? They're pathetic looking!"

"They're all yours, Fullmetal." Ed scoffed.

"This isn't gonna be fun at all… what can you do?" he barked at the smaller recruit. Immediately the soldier stiffened.

"Um, excuse me Colonel, I specialize in-" Ed immediately held up a hand and waved it at him in denial.

"No, not your alchemy specialty. You can prove that to me later. I mean what can you do that's useful? Can you fight? Martial arts or anything." The soldier paled.

"We learned hand to hand combat in the Academy sir." Ed raised a brow.

"Oh yeah? Looks like we'll be having some fun today after all." He smirked and Roy held back a laugh when he noticed some of the recruits shiver as the blonde alchemist marched his men out, rambling on about how he refused to have to see over a pathetic bunch of alchemist. Rebecca had taken that opportunity to arrive, laughing loudly at the unfortunate group.

"Oh I love when recruits come! They're so cute. I mean, have of you are probably older that Fullmetal!" she cackled as she took her place next to Riza.

"You're late, Catalina." Roy informed. She simply shrugged a shoulder as she eyed the line of potentials.

"Eh, I got side tracked." She stated and a mischievous smirk crossed her face. "You've got a cute line up this year. And no girls? I'm surprised!"

"Lieutenant Colonel." Riza warned causing her friend to immediately put on a serious face.

"Right, right. Ok, so snipers, step forward!" The five stepped forward. "Ooo, not bad. Alright chumps, listen up. I'm Lieutenant Colonel Rebecca Catalina, not single, totally committed, and your sniping coach. I won't be working alone. Colonel Hawkeye here is going to be assisting me from time to time."

"Yes ma'am." They echoed. Rebecca laughed and slapped the recruit closest to her on the back.

"I like you guys. Now let's see if you're worth my time." She marched them out, leaving Riza and Roy with ten extra recruits.

"Where are they going?" Roy asked.

"We're waiting for someone from Intel, Investigations, and the Research department to come." Riza answered and looked up at the nervous group. "At ease, soldiers, you're going to be waiting a while." She stated. Immediately, they let out sighs of relief causing Roy to believe they were holding their breath.

"What're you so nervous about? You've finished the Academy. Not much more damage can be done to you if you survived that." Roy informed.

"Permission to speak, sir… It's just that when we learned that we'd be stationed here there were a lot of horror stories." Stated a soldier with tan short hair.

"Horror stories?" Riza glanced at Roy.

"Yes ma'am. We heard that there are daily explosions and that some soldiers are even shot at daily by their own commanding officer." Riza managed to keep a straight face but could practically feel Roy's urge to laugh.

"What else have you heard?" She inquired.

"Well, we also heard that anyone working under the Flame Alchemist is destined to get the most intense of assignments."

"And for that you should be honored. I lead men who kick ass and take names!" Roy informed. "Only the strong can survive as my team and I won't tolerate quitters."

"Sir yes sir!"

"Are those our new line up of lackies?" Breda came in, accompanied by Schezka and grinned at the once again panicked recruits. He eyed them for a moment before shrugging a shoulder. "I don't like any of 'em, chief. Send them back South."

"Wasn't Havoc supposed to come down?" Roy asked, ignoring his subordinate's statement. The chubby red head nodded.

"Yeah, but he caught one of the recruits eyeballing Catalina and got side tracked… You might wanna be careful yourself, General. Some people get confused when they hear Hawkeye instead of Mustang." Roy scoffed indignantly.

"They wouldn't think twice." He challenged, shooting a glare at the confused bunch. Riza rolled her eyes.

"Give it a rest, Breda. Now who are you taking?"

"Research squad."

"And I'm here for Investigations. Don't worry, you'll like our department!" Schezka piped, leading three relieved soldiers out while Breda continued to torment the four he had with horror stories.

"Now all is left are Intel's recruits." Roy muttered.

"I could take them over. I have to make sure everything is alright in the range either way." Riza informed with a sigh. "Check on Edward and make sure he's going about his tasks properly. You know how it is when new recruits come in." Roy smirked.

"Of course. I'll make sure they fit right in."


	33. Unspoken

Chapter 33: Unspoken

Riza leaned in the doorway of the bedroom she shared with her husband and allowed an entertained smile to cross her face as she took in the scene. Leaning against the head board, Roy was sitting in nothing by an old pair of sweat pants, a book opened and abandoned on his bare chest and sleeping with his head titled off to the side. Apparently a day of tormenting recruits could take a lot out of a man. She shook her head as she walked into the room and gently closed the door behind her. Lee was down for the night and seeing as Roy had passed out without a word, she figured she could get in a good night's rest. Carefully, she climbed into bed and didn't bother to remove the book from her husband. Any contact she could potentially make with him would possibly wake him and for the most part, him remaining asleep was beneficial to her.

With a content sigh, she curled up under the blankets and allowed herself to begin to drift to sleep when she felt the bed move. She ignored the tired grumbles of her husband and continued to attempt at sleep as he shuffled around his side of the bed. She mentally rolled her eyes, wanting to roll over and tell him to go the hell to bed, but it wasn't long after those thoughts that he finally did. He had settled into his spot and did as expected. He rolled onto his side, wrapped an arm around her, and pulled her body close to his before drifting back to sleep.

He muttered some incoherent words that Riza hummed back an agreement to before they both fell into a deep sleep. Sometimes she wondered when it became like this. When they were able to fall into such a natural pattern through so many rough times and still be able to express love towards one another through a series of tired mumbles and hums.

She supposed it was just one of those bonds that she used to always hear others speak about before she was married or even seriously settled with one person.

Feeling Roy's grip on her tighten and a content sigh leave him, Riza couldn't help but to enjoy such moments.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this was so short, I had a brain fart, but I feel like this was short yet sweet so I hope you enjoy.


	34. Useless Competition

Chapter 34: Useless Competition

"They're all pathetic." Ed deadpanned, tossing a thick file towards the soldier standing at the other side of his desk. The soldier looked at the file in front of him in confusion and then up at Ed who was paying him no mind, flipping lazily though another folder. He paused and then narrowed his eyes. "What? Take the files to Mustang and tell him I'm not taking on a bunch of pathetic, useless alchemists." The soldier stiffened significantly.

"Um, but sir… Are you sure you're being rational?" he asked and cringed at the look the eldest Elric was giving him. Slowly closing the folder he had been looking through, Ed turned and rested his chin on his folded hands in a manner much like he had seen Mustang do many times.

"Tell me, Sergeant, do you know anything about alchemy?"

"No sir."

"And do you know anything about hand to hand combat?" The soldier swallowed.

"No sir." Ed nodded and sat back coolly in his seat.

"That's what I thought. Now get the hell out of my office before I transmute that door shut and kick your ass." Without hesitation, the man nodded, grabbing the folder and giving a salute before rushing out of the office. Ed rolled his eyes. He knew for a fact that the man was older than him by a good four years, and the fact that he had the position he did must have pissed off many men that ranked under him. He shrugged a shoulder. When they went through as much as he did then they could complain. It was twenty minutes before Mustang arrived outside his office, the offending folder in his possession and an entertained look on his face. Ed cocked a brow at him. He already knew where this conversation was going.

"These scores are beyond pathetic, Fullmetal." Mustang dropped the file onto Ed's desk. "While I trust your judgment, I'd like to see what these men are capable of myself." He said. Ed glared.

"If you trust my judgment then you understand there's no point in wasting time on a second inspection. This lot can't hold their own in hand to hand or with simple transmutations. It's sickening. Your kid could do better than they did." Mustang raised an eyebrow.

"You tested them on hand to hand?"

"Yeah, why not? What're they supposed to do if they don't have a weapon and can't transmute in time?" he asked earning a laugh from the older alchemist.

"While I can't argue with you, I'd still like to hear a bit more about each one of the candidates." He informed.

"Weren't the reports detailed enough?"

"Oh they were, but all the same, I want to hear these men each plead their case. Have you told them they failed yet?" Ed huffed and pushed himself out of his seat.

"No, they should be in the Mess right now." He muttered and gave a lazy stretch. "You can judge them for yourself, but as head of this department, I think they should just enlist and go for something less hands on." He stated.

"Funny how that works isn't it?" Mustang hummed and ignored the confused frown that crossed Ed's face. When they walked out of his office, the sight of Havoc storming down the hall gauged Mustang's attention, much to Ed's annoyance. "Where do you think he's going?"

"Do we care? We've got something to do…"

"I think he's headed to the range."

"So what. He's a sniper isn't he?" Ed asked and scowled when Mustang ignored him and walked towards where Havoc had stormed off to. Ed groaned miserably and began following. He could care less what Havoc was getting himself into at the moment. He'd spent the past three days trying to somehow convince himself the group of alchemists he received weren't a complete waste of space. What did he care about the drama at the shooting range?

O

0

O

"You're really good at this, Robins!" Riza glanced over at her best friend who was patting the grinning cadet on the back with a wide grin. She shook her head knowingly as she reloaded her own rifle. While she knew Rebecca was doing far better than expected with the new recruits, there was one recruit in particular that her best friend seemed to bond with over the past few days. Jared Robins, the oldest of the group by only a few years was an attractive man, with low cut dark hair and deep green eyes. He was the tallest of the group as well, and it looked like basic training pulled him out of whatever lanky phase he might have previously been in. In other words, he was hot and somehow didn't realize it. Surely Rebecca had. Riza shook her head as Robins smiled brightly down at the grinning woman.

"I was at the top percentage of my class back at the academy." He informed proudly, shouldering his rifle.

"I can see why! You're almost as good as Hawkeye!"

"Or Havoc." The blonde quickly spoke up, earning an apologetic smile from her friend. Robins had tensed significantly when he saw her looking at him. He had learned his first day, along with his comrads, that she was not one to cross, despite how laid back Rebecca was with them.

"That's right, you're the best there is." She said and tapped her chin thoughtfully. "But this guy might be better than Jean." An indignant scoff caught both women's attention. Standing with an annoyed expression, Havoc crossed his arms and eyed his girlfriend and the recruit irritably.

"Cozy, aren't we?"

"Oh, hey aren't you supposed to be with Breda on surveillance in the city today?" Rebecca asked innocently, causing Havoc to scowl further.

"He took someone else with him. What the hell does it matter?" Roy and Ed had rounded the corner just as Rebecca scowled. Riza already knew where this was going.

"What're you getting so uppity for?" she asked indignantly.

"Uppity? I'm not uppity!" The blonde smoker snapped back defensively. "What're you doing flirting with recruits!" An entertained smirk crossed Roy's face from behind his subordinate and Ed had quirked an eyebrow in confusion. Rebecca visibly swelled up.

"Flirting? Are you kidding me?" she screeched.

"No! You and this kid have been buddy buddy all damn week!"

"It's only been a couple of days, Havoc." Riza sighed, coming between the two. "Why don't we save this for when you're home?" The couple continued to glare around her and at each other before Rebecca gave a stubborn huff and turned away.

"No, I see how it is, Jean. Come with me, squad. We're having lunch!" The recruits quickly saluted, shooting nervous glances at Havoc as they followed the woman away. As they passed, Riza shook her head in a knowing manner. She guessed that at least things didn't get out of hand. That was at least until Ed held out a hand, stopping Robins.

"What's your name?" he asked, eyeing the now frightened recruit.

"Jared Robins, sir." He squeaked out.

"Robins? You any good at hand to hand?" The young man's eyes widened.

"Um, I suppose so sir." He answered, causing the blonde to cock an eyebrow.

"Great, then you can help me out with something." He said, waving off a now completely irate Rebecca and the other members of her squad. "Care to join us, Havoc?" The mischievous glint in his golden eyes spoke words and Havoc perked up.

"Sure, why not."

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter was written in response to reviews from Veronique Ruthven and awesomenaruto!

Sorry it took so long for the update. I've been slacking on this fic while working on a Soul Eater fic, but since that fic has been completely typed out, I'm gonna go back to working on this! 


	35. Travels

Chapter 35: Travels

"Call me when you get there."

"I know."

"How long will you be this time?"

"About a week."

"A week?" Winry rolled her eyes at Ed as he scrunched up his face at her in disapproval. They were currently standing at the train station, Winry preparing to board for her trip to Rush Valley. Garfiel had requested she come back to visit and promised she would have a few jobs while she were at it. Rush Valley was good money and Winry would have been lying if she didn't say she didn't miss the people.

"A week isn't long. You can get some work properly done while I'm away." She stated, picking up her work case. Ed gave a stubborn huff.

"Maybe… But you haven't been feeling well. Are you sure you should be traveling?" The alchemist asked. Winry giggled and gave him a swift kiss.

"I love that you're worried, but I'm feeling fine." She assured once again as Ed huffed in annoyance.

"You keep saying that but I'm not convinced," he muttered. Winry gave an apologetic smile as Ed crossed his arms and allowed a defeated sigh to escape despite the annoyed look on his face. "Whatever. Be safe getting out there and don't let Garfiel work you too hard."

"He never does, Ed." Winry answered, rolling her eyes. The train whistled, snapping the pair out of their own world. "Oh, well I'd better hurry!" she rushed forward, not noticing the sudden drop in her fiancé's shoulders. "Stay out of trouble!" she stated swiftly, kissing his cheek.

"I know." He muttered distractedly as she grabbed her bag and rushed onto the train, waving over her shoulder at him. Ed gave a small wave back. Finding an seat, Winry quickly dropped her bag and looked out the window. Ed was still waiting at the platform, hands shoved in his pockets and dejected look on his face. Mildly entertained, she opened her window just as the train began moving and leaned out of it. "I love you, Edward Elric!" she called brightly. Ed stiffened significantly and looked around frantically, earning curious looks from those around. He ducked his head and waved as the train picked up speed before walking briskly away. Winry giggled as she closed the window and dropped back into her seat.

She was going to miss that man.

* * *

Author's Note: Longer chapter next time. Already have a few written out, but once again wanted to thank everyone for the support! See you later in the week :D


	36. Daily Occurrences

Chapter 36: Daily Occurrences

Central Command was used to a lot, considering who all worked there. They dealt with daily explosions, replacing bullet pulled doors and desks, obsessed fathers, irate alchemists, and whatever happened in between. The receptionist had seen it all and felt as though she could handle the drastic events that could easily take place whenever throughout the day. With that said, it would have been thought that the simple issue known as tension would have been easy to handle, but it wasn't. For one, Edward Elric had walked in promptly that morning, a scowl set on his face and grunted in response to the receptionist's chipper greeting. He was followed twenty minutes later by a frantic Heyman's Breda declaring he had to complete a file before the General got in. He was followed ten more minutes later by a sulking Kain Fuery and smug Vato Falman. Another lost bet the receptionist assumed. Five minutes after them, as expected, Jean Havoc and Rebecca Catalina arrived, but appeared to not be speaking. Havoc had muttered a greeting at least and promptly walked away from Catalina, who growled in irritation and stormed to the range with a string of swears.

The receptionist had only been at work for a couple of hours and already felt the day was going to be horrible. It all now depended on the stability of Major General Mustang and Colonel Hawkeye that would determine whether or not everyone would be able to see another day. As expected, Hawkeye had walked in at 8 on the dot, Black Hayate at her side, and the General missing. "Good Morning, Colonel." The receptionist greeted brightly. The blonde glanced at her and gave a slight smile and nod, proceeding to the office. Letting out a sigh of relief as the woman passed, the receptionist felt that some order might be brought to the day. Hawkeye had a way of doing that with the people she came in day to day contact with. Probably because she was deadly terrifying. Only a half hour after her arrival did the General arrive, umbrella in hand and scowl across his face. Roy Mustang was truly a handsome man, despite the dissatisfactory expression on his face, so the receptionist couldn't help but to smile brightly at him all the same. "Good Morning, General." She chirped. He glanced at her.

"Good Morning, Evans." He answered blandly.

"No phone calls this morning sir."

"Hm, thank you." He grunted and continued to drag himself to the office. She noted that rain was dripping from his umbrella, signifying that the weather was less than pleasant and he would more than likely be in a bitter mood the rest of the day. She watched in admiration as the alchemist walked away, feeling a tinge of envy for one Riza Hawkeye-Mustang. The remainder of the morning, she greeted those coming in, had random discussions with some of the female officers, and screened phone calls.

And then it happened.

"I'm gonna snap that little pricks NECK!" Breda was walking calmly beside a seething Havoc. Falman was a few steps behind, shaking his head knowingly while Fuery looked frantic.

"Relax, Havoc. I'm sure the kid doesn't mean any harm. It's just lunch." Breda spoke, clapping a hand on his tall friend's shoulder. Havoc's scowl only deepened.

"Apparently Edward didn't teach him enough of a lesson last week." The soldier growled, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

"Don't go picking fights!" Fuery panicked as they passed the receptionist's desk. "The colonel will kill you if she finds out! And so will Rebecca!" Watching as the group of men vanished around the corner, Receptionist Evans shook her head knowingly. She couldn't wait for the gossip to get back around to her. She was snapped from her amused thoughts when the phone rang.

"Central Headquarters," She greeted politely.

"Oh! Um, hello, may I speak with Major Elric? It's his fiancé!" A bright voice chirped on the other end. "I would have called his personal line, but I couldn't get through with the number I used."

"Of course ma'am." Preparing the transfer, the woman looked up as the expressionless man came walking in her direction. "Oh! Major, you have a call." He paused, his golden eyes falling on her. She remembered the first time she had ever seen Edward Elric. He was a loud mouth kid back then, and despite the fact he was definitely still bold and loud, he was no longer a child, that much was certain.

"Who is it? I've got lunch." He tone was bored and his face still expressionless.

"She said it was your finance, sir." Immediately, he perked up and rushed forward, taking the phone.

"Winry!" he relaxed slightly. "Hey, how's it going out there? You'll be coming back soon, yeah?... What? No way, tell Garfiel you have responsibilities back here… What? Well… No… But… Win!" His face dropped as did his posture. "Yeah, ok… I'll talk to you later then. Bye… yeah, me too." He handed the receptionist the phone mutely and muttered a thanks as he dragged himself a way, some swears heard as he left. After him, only a few more soldiers had passed and Receptionist Evans let out a sigh, filing her nails distractedly as she waited for a call or something of interest.

"Hey Millie!" She glanced up and smiled brightly as Schezka walked up, holding a stack of files in her arms. "You look like you're having an easy day." The book worm chirped.

"More or less. I'm waiting for news for the Mess Hall on any activity. I haven't seen Major General Mustang or Colonel Hawkeye head down there yet."

"Oh, they're having a late lunch today." Schezka informed.

"Oh, why?" The woman shrugged a shoulder.

"A meeting with the Furher I believe." She answered and stopped when they saw someone walking towards them. It was Falman… and he was running. The receptionist stood swiftly.

"Is everything ok, sir?" The grey haired man froze for a moment, looking between the two.

"Um… ah yeah! Where's the General?"

"With the Furher… Is everything ok, Falman?" Schezka asked, but he was already running back the opposite direction and to the exit. Both women stared wide eyed as soldiers ran by towards the mess, while some seemed to be running from the area. Not too long after some soldiers came running from the area was there a loud set of crashes and rumbles before alarms sounded throughout the building. Both women's eyes went wide.

There went the temporary peace at Central Headquarters.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the super late update... My computer fried with ALL my documents and I had to wait for the repairs and stuff. I just got it back today, files in tact and all that good stuff! Super excited to be able to get back to work again :) Thanks for waiting so patiently.


	37. What Had Happened Was… The Morning

Chapter 37: "What Had Happened Was…"- The Morning

What would have been known as a regular, maybe even slightly tense, day at Central Headquarters had turned sour very quickly in front of various soldiers in the Mess Hall during lunch and all because of the bad morning that a few men happened to be having. More specifically, the bad week of one Major General Roy Mustang's men.

**Edward Elric's Morning**

Ed had rolled over, expecting to wrap his arms around a body only to meet with air. His eyes shot open and then the reminder that Winry was off on business in Rush Valley came to mind. She had been gone nearly a week and for that who time he had been less than pleasant, he would admit it. His recruits were being put through it, especially since Mustang wanted to keep them around and make them somehow worth the trouble. Ed was convinced they definitely weren't, even if the one had finally managed to do a half way decent transmutation under pressure finally.

Pushing himself from bed, the alchemist dragged himself through his morning usuals, grumbling all the while. If Alphonse had been there, he was certain that the youngest Elric would have told him to stop pouting and consider that Winry would be home in no time. But Alphonse wasn't there. He was on some trip with Mei back to Xing for some emergency now, so there was no voice of reason. Ed's mood didn't improve when he realized he had neglected to go grocery shopping. He glowered and slammed the fridge closed, snatched his military jacket off the couch and shoved his keys violently into his pockets, trudging to work with a bitter expression. He paid no mind to the dark clouds over head.

"Good morning Colonel Elric." The receptionist greeted brightly. Ed simply grunted in response. How could that woman be so chipper every damn morning?

**Heymans Breda's Morning**

He had gotten out of doing all of paper work the night before when Mustang and Hawkeye left early. Mostly because he had snuck out some time after them, claiming he'd come in early and finish whatever he had to do. You know it was a cold day in hell when the General finished anything before him and Breda was in no mood to have more work piled on top of what he had and a gun pointed at his face. Thus came the game plan to arrive to work an hour before everyone else. That's difficult, of course, if one's alarm clock doesn't work.

"What the HELL!" Throwing his alarm clock into the wall, the chubby soldier scrambled from his bed and into his bathroom, swearing all the while. He tripped over his bathroom rug, nearly dropped his toothbrush into the toilet, and couldn't get his hot water to work for the life of him. When he rushed from the bathroom, it was ten minutes to seven. He swore profusely and yanked on his uniform. He prayed to whatever deity that could hear him that Mustang was late.

His run to work was less than enjoyable, excluding the fact he hated running. He was chased down the street by a stray dog (puppy actually), nearly fell in a mud puddle- the same mud puddle he had actually dropped his donut in, and to top things off, the trolley he had hoped to catch for the next few blocks, had left him by a mere five seconds.

"Good morning, Sir." The receptionist greeted, earning a frantic wave.

"Hawkeye is gonna kick my ass if those damn files are at investigations before she gets here!" he called instead of the traditional good morning. He was certain the woman understood. She had seen it all by now.

**Kain Fuery and Vato Falman's Morning**

While Falman couldn't help but to feel particularly smug that dreary Monday morning, Fuery had sulked his way out of bed and through his morning routine. He had lost yet another poker game against the walking dictionary and once again, most of his pay check. He couldn't help but to wonder if he would ever see a day in which the older man would cut him some slack and walk away from the money. Unfortunately, it didn't seem likely. Falman was waiting for him outside the barracks, whistling a happy tune as the younger of the two sulked his way out of the building.

One day Fuery would have to learn how to play the game. He was on a solid losing streak for the past few months and clearly his pockets couldn't handle the damage. Havoc had even suggested the youngest of their crew back out of the game, but poor little Fuery clearly had a death wish for his wallet.

"Wonderful morning, wouldn't you agree, Fuery?" Falman chirped, earning a miserable groan in response.

"I didn't have anything to eat for breakfast." The tech answered earning a good natured clap on the shoulders.

"You need to be more practical about your spending my young friend." There was a hint of teasing in Falman's voice that didn't go unnoticed. Fuery let out another miserable sigh and whined all the way to headquarters. Even the receptionist flashed him a sympathetic smile as they passed. He wondered if maybe she would have something for him to snack on behind her desk.

**Rebecca and Havoc's Morning**

When Rebecca woke up to her boyfriend not in bed with her, it was the trigger to an irritable morning, for it was that which reminded her that they were currently arguing. She violently kicked off her covers and stomped irritably to the bathroom to shower. In a nearby barracks, Havoc was doing the same, grumbling groggily along the way. Neither of them were in much of a mood to deal with each other, let alone other people, but he figured the least he could do was wait for her so that they could give the illusion of getting along when they walked into HQ together.

Walking out of her building, Rebecca was shocked to see Havoc leaning against the wall, cigarette in place and arms crossed. He glanced at her out the corner of his eye before pushing himself off the wall and shoving his hands in his pockets. "Morning."

"Yeah." She muttered in response. They walked in silence the rest of the way, both becoming more and more annoyed with one another, for the same reason- awaiting an apology. When they walked into headquarters, Rebecca had expected him to at least turn to her and say something, but he didn't.

"Morning Miss Evans." He muttered to the receptionist as he slumped off towards his commander's office. Rebecca gawked after him before letting out a frustrated growl. He exchanged more words with the damn receptionist than him.

"JACKASS!" she growled in fury as she stormed towards the range, intending to envision each target as his face.

**Riza's Morning**

Riza made it a point to wake up before the alarm clock because she simply hated the sound. That and she liked to be out of the room when her husband woke up with a string of swears, attempting to find the accursed object through bleary eyes. She let Black Hayate out, confident that he would finally start returning home, started boiling water for tea, and set up for toast. She usually went about washing herself up before waking Lee, who was much like his father in the mornings now a days, stumbling quietly behind her from his room and to the bathroom, needing help with finding the toilet in his half sleeping state.

"Mommy, I want pancakes…" Lee mumered through his mother's attempts to wash his face. Riza made a sound of acknowledgment before handing him his tooth brush and leaving the bathroom to check the water and toast. Roy had come shuffling out of the bedroom as she passed, pair standing in every which direction and eyes barely open.

"You'll be taking Lee this morning, remember?" she called over her shoulder, only to receive a tired grunt in return. She shook her head. Maybe he wouldn't spend his Sunday nights up so late playing poker with the guys next time. She was certain that Roy would be late for work, but she had done him the consideration of at least getting Lee out of bed and successfully into the bathroom. Placing the respectable breakfasts on the table, along with the strong cup of coffee she was certain her husband would need, Riza went upstairs, changed into her uniform, pinned back her hair which she had made a note to possibly cut again, and kissed both of her boys good bye before proceeding to work with Black Hayate. She made sure to place an umbrella by the door when she saw how cloudy it was out.

"Good morning Colonel." The receptionist greeted and Riza smiled in response, giving a nod. That woman was always so cheerful in the morning.

**Roy's Morning**

Sometimes he wished Riza would just wake him up when she got up so he wouldn't have to rise to the sound of that damned alarm clock Breda had suggested he use. Sure the thing did the job, but it certainly didn't put him in the best of moods every morning. He had slumped out of the bed and room when Riza had passed, calling over her shoulder that it was his turn to take Lee to school. He didn't think this was too big of a deal until he walked in the bathroom and saw his son had gotten tooth paste all over the bathroom sink. How the kid could do so much in so little time was beyond him.

Breakfast, after the clean up, went far smoother, until Lee had finished before him, rushed to the window and declared it was raining. Much to his annoyance, it wasn't raining, but looked as though it would that day. Riza had even placed an umbrella next to the door. He glowered as his son rushed off to find his rain boots. Of course he would have a child who loved such weather. After dropping Lee off and dealing with overly cheerful teachers, Roy made his way to headquarters, conveniently being rained on along the way, where he was greeted by the always friendly receptionist.

"Good Morning, General." She chirped. He glanced at her.

"Good Morning, Evans." He answered blandly.

"No phone calls this morning sir."

"Hm, thank you." He grunted and continued to drag himself to the office.

He hated Mondays and based off the fact Riza's gun was sitting in the center of the desk and the men were suspiciously silent, the day didn't seem like it was going to get any better.


	38. What Had Happened Was… The Incident

Chapter 38: "What Had Happened Was…"- The Incident

Roy could have cared less about any of Havoc's relationship issues. In fact, it would have been more reasonable if Havoc and Catalina had never gotten together in the first place. They were two personalities that collided almost to the same extent as Winry and Fullmetal, except Winry had the ability to make Edward feel like a complete schmuck while Catalina made Havoc feel like shit and still not want to apologize. With that in mind, he felt no remorse for the glowering smoker across the room. He knew what he was getting himself into the moment he woke up next to the harpy. Besides, he had his own issues to deal with. Fullmetal's men were useless. Yes, he had come to realize this, but he wouldn't admit that to the irritable alchemist. No, he would find ways to make those men worth something and then brag about the genius of a commanding officer that he was.

He had to deal with the bumbling useless bunch half of the morning and Edward seemed more than willing to make them each feel less than dirt most of that morning. Roy then proceeded to go through the mountains of paper work he had been avoiding for the past two weeks, once Riza confronted him in route for investigations. She had been as stoic as ever the entire morning but the look she gave him when she told him she had expected him to finish all that work before lunch promised misery if he failed.

With that in mind, he tried to ignore the fact that it was now pouring outside, that he had mixed up some forms from Lee's school with his paper work, and the consistent grumbling from across the room. Riza had long since vanished from the office after a phone call and Fuery had squeaked out something about repairing a lose cable somewhere across headquarters. "Chief…" Looking up from the document he had been staring blandly at for an hour now, Roy's eyes fell on Breda who was standing and looking at him expectantly.

"What is it?"

"Lunch, sir." The chubby soldier answered, jerking his thumb to the clock. Roy looked up at the clock. Had he zoned out that much? "You joining us? We usually get special treatment when you join us." Breda teased. Roy snorted and started to stand.

"Well I can't have my men suffering can I?"

"They'll have to do their own flirting today." The men froze as Riza walked into the room, giving her husband a pointed look which he returned an innocent smile to. "The Furher wants to see us." Roy froze for a moment, running any instances that could call for a meeting. Riza looked at him expectantly. "We're going to be late."

"Right…" He collected himself, trying to ignore the childish desire to go have lunch with his subordinates and moved to his wife's side.

"Hawkeye, is Rebecca getting lunch now?" Havoc finally spoke up, the first words he spoke that day that weren't a grumbled mess. The blonde sniper looked at him from over her shoulder, expression blank.

"Oh, she's going to lunch with Robins today." She answered. The silence that filled the room was thick and the look on Havoc's face was priceless. Roy was really considering ditching the meeting with the Furher just to see what damage the chain smoker was about to cause.

0

O

0

"I'm gonna snap that little pricks NECK!" Breda was walking calmly beside a seething Havoc. Falman was a few steps behind, shaking his head knowingly while Fuery looked frantic. Ever since Riza broke the news to them as to what Rebecca would be doing during her lunch break, their comrade was less than pleased. In fact, he managed to strike the fear into passing soldiers that Hawkeye could do with a single glance.

"Relax, Havoc. I'm sure the kid doesn't mean any harm. It's just lunch." Breda spoke, clapping a hand on his tall friend's shoulder. Havoc's scowl only deepened.

"Apparently Edward didn't teach him enough of a lesson last week." The soldier growled, cracking his knuckles threateningly.

"Don't go picking fights!" Fuery panicked as they passed the receptionist's desk. "The colonel will kill you if she finds out! And so will Rebecca!" Havoc shot the smaller soldier a glare.

"I don't give a damn! That little ass hole thinks he can just push up on MY girlfriend and get away with it?" he yelled as they entered the caf. Rebecca and Robins were no where in sight and Breda promptly led the group to the food line, while stating there was no point getting riled up since clearly the loud woman was just trying to get a rise out of her clearly annoyed boyfriend. Havoc wasn't catching the hint and glowered over his food when they sat down. It wasn't long before they were joined by Edward, whose mood wasn't any better. He dropped his tray unceremoniously on the table and dropped in his seat with a sour look.

"Are you ok?"Fuery asked cautiously. Ed's mood hadn't exactly been all that positive lately, but at that moment, he looked more than ready to snap. His glare hardened, causing Fuery to flinch. If looks could kill, the tray in front of the golden haired alchemist would have been up in flames by now.

"Winry's staying in Rush Valley longer to help out Garfiel with additional clients…" He seethed and shoved his tray violently away. "WHY CAN'T THAT ASS HOLE DO HIS OWN WORK!" he yelled, causing many soldiers to stare and those at the neighboring tables to slip away to a further one.

"Relax, Colonel," Falman finally spoke as he calmly stirred his soup. "She just wants to earn a little extra money for the wedding." He tried to reason but Ed continued to scowl.

"Then what the hell am I doing working extra hours with this useless bunch of morons?" he snapped. "I swear I can't deal with this shit anymore!" he went into a silent rage which the others at the table tried to ignore. It had been easy enough since Havoc's attention suddenly snapped up and Edward's anger seemed to channel over to him when he saw his girlfriend and her recruit walking in together.

"There he is…" His friends followed his gaze.

"You're not seriously going to do something, are you?" Breda asked in slight entertainment.

"YES! Who does that jack ass think he is just coming here all brand new stealing people's girlfriends!"

"But he didn't…"

"Shut up, Fuery!" Ed's attention came up and he glanced over at Rebecca and Robins.

"Isn't that the guy from before?" Havoc nodded. "He's going after Catalina?"

"No!"

"YES!" Ed raised an eyebrow.

"Why haven't you kicked his ass yet?"

"That's the question isn't it?" Havoc stood up without another word and marched over to the pair. Ed never moved, a bored expression crossing his face while Fuery panicked and Breda watched with obvious entertainment. Falman shook his head in a knowing manner. Rebecca apparently wasn't expecting the bold confront and had stared in shock as the smoker pointed an accusing finger in Robins's face.

"Colonel Elric, sir!" Ed glanced lazily over his shoulder at the bewildered soldier who had come up to him, accompanied by a few others.

"What?"

"Aren't you going to stop them?"

"No." Ed scoffed, turning his attention back to the quickly escalating argument across the room.

"But sir… its your fault." Fuery had slowly gone pale and Falman stealthily slipped from his seat as Ed turned slowly in his seat and glared.

"What. Did. You. Say?" The solider stiffened and the two behind him took cautious steps back.

"Sir… I was just saying… y-you sort of instigated the conflict… d-don't you think you should probably… probably stop it?" Ed stood up slowly and glared at the soldier.

"Stop it yourself… better yet," He turned, eyes scanning the area until he spotted one of his recruits. "Ryans!" he barked. The dark haired soldier looked up and almost immediately jumped to his feet and scurried over with a quick salute.

"Yes sir!"

"You're getting good… Break up that fight." Ryans blinked in confusion.

"How sir?"

"I don't know! However you want!" Ed snapped. Ryans nodded and scurried off once again. He tried his best to speak to the howling couple and even to get Havoc to let go of Robins but it wasn't working. Breda's grin slowly faded when he saw the soldier step back and pull something from his pocket. Even Ed's face had dropped slightly.

He didn't move quick enough to stop the alchemist however and the explosion that shook the building not only stopped the argument, but sent many people running from the now shaking cafeteria. Ed face palmed as people ran past him and sirens went off.

His men definitely needed a lot of work.


	39. A Child's Perspective

Chapter 39: A Child's Persepective

Lee cocked his head to one side as he watched his father sleep on the couch. When he had come home from school, he found his dad, still in uniform, passed out on the couch with an arm draped over his eyes and mouth hanging open. There were some black marks on his uniform and he was actually wearing his alchemy gloves. The young boy wondered if his father was involved in any amazing fights, until his mother entered the room, looking clean as always in her comfy clothes. "Lee, leave your father alone." She stated calmly. She always spoke calmly, he knew, as he pushed himself up and hopped over to her. "You're going to Gramps's tonight. Did you pack all your things?"

"Yup! Do I get to stay more days?" He asked brightly. He loved staying with his grandfather. The old man lived in a huge house and he was allowed to run as much as he wanted in one part. Not only that, but he always got to eat special dinners and breakfasts. Riza smiled fondly at him.

"You're going to your grandmother's tomorrow. She wants to take you somewhere special." She answered. Lee stared at his mother for a moment but a wide smile crossed his face and he nodded. He started to run off to his room, but stopped half way up the steps when there was a knock on the door. He heard a groan come from his father while his mother walked to the door.

"Riza!" Lee sat on the steps in mild curiosity when Rebecca came storming in. Roy had sat up, glaring groggily at the yelling woman. "Did you see this?" She was waving around a sheet of paper. "A transfer! Robins is demanding a transfer! WHAT THE HELL!"

"Rebecca, relax." Riza tried to sooth, but the woman kept going.

"I should snap Jean's neck! And Elric? His little alchemist caused so much more damage than the argument itself! Robins is afraid for his life!" Lee cocked his head to the side at the woman's theatrics. He wondered what exactly happened at his parents' job. His father had come home very upset and hadn't moved from the couch since he arrived. Maybe the dark marks on his uniform had something to do with what Rebecca was upset about.

"Rebecca, Roy is taking care of everything. We still need to get the story from more witnesses, but the Furher is being understanding. Havoc is being given a few days off as is Robins, so we don't have to worry about them seeing each other. As for Edward, his men are being put under Roy in order to relieve him from some of the stress he may be going through. This is his first time with his own men and he's dealing with some personal issues as well." Rebecca pursed her lips.

"So then what?" Lee watched his mother and Rebecca talk. He wasn't really sure what they were talking about. It was all gibberish. Rebecca was mad at Uncle Havoc for beating up her friend, but Lee wanted to know why he did it. Was he just not good at sharing friends or were they like his mom and dad and they weren't supposed to share? That's what it sounded like.

"Lee?" Perking up at the sound of his name, the boy stood when Riza looked over her shoulder at him pointedly. "Go get your things. You're leaving soon." She instructed. Without another word, he nodded and continued up the stairs, hearing his father's groggy voice, soon followed by Rebecca's irritable voice as he entered his room.

Grown ups were so weird. He was glad at least his grandpa was normal.


	40. Just Breathe

Chapter 40: Just Breathe

Roy stared groggily out his office window, wondering how it had come down to him being at headquarters on a Sunday. With Edward and Havoc both away due to mental stability issues, as the Furher had decided to phrase it, he was left, along with several spectators from the cafeteria explosion, to oversee reconstruction and detail of the partially destroyed cafeteria. He was certain he'd make their lives miserable when they came back. There was a knock on the door and he glanced over his shoulder at Schezka.

"Excuse me, General, but the alchemists are finally here. They want you to see what they've done." Roy huffed and nodded, pushing himself from his chair. He was hoping he would have been able to hide a solid hour before being bothered. Riza was with Rebecca for the day, who apparently was going through some form of depression based off an undeniably impending break up. It was bound to happen eventually.

"Can you tell me how it looks?" He asked, following after the bookworm with a less than lively expression on his face. She looked over her shoulder and gave a wary smile.

"Honestly, sir… it's hard to explain. I suppose they need a lot more work than you would imagine." She answered. Roy's annoyance began to peak as they came closer to their destination. There were chattering voices and sounds of movement, but nothing prepared the flame general for what he was about to see. Walking into the cafeteria, his eye twitched at the terrible patchwork done to the floors and wall.

"What the hell is this!" He barked, causing many of the men to freeze. Falman, who had been overseeing the work, stiffened significantly.

"Sir, we called in Elric's men as the Furher requested!" He answered swiftly, causing the new men to freeze significantly. Roy's eyes darkened. Maybe Fullmetal did have a point about these men. They were a lost cause. He watched as one of them tried, once again, to patch up the gloor, only to send a large crack to split across the room.

"What the hell!"

"I can fix it!"

"Get a real alchemist in here!"

"Morons…" Roy Muttered, trying hard not to fry them all in a single snap.


	41. News

Chapter 41: News

Ed laid on the couch, arm dangling over the side and staring blankly at the ceiling. He was over it. He hated work, as of right now, and the silence of the apartment wasn't helping. He almost snapped the neck of everyone in the vicinity when Mustang called him to headquarters to do the patch up job that his recruits couldn't do. In the end, he requested that they go through the alchemy exam once again with more harsh judges. He hoped Olivia Armstrong would make an appearance. Those bastards needed some harsh, Northern love. Rolling over, he laid on his stomach and let out a miserable moan. He had spoken to Alphonse a few days ago and apparently his brother would be making the trek back to Central with Mei very soon. As for Winry, he wasn't sure as of yet when she would be coming home. She had been acting weird and found it necessary, for who knows what reason, to stay in Rush Valley and do extra work.

Mustang had stated something about having extra money, but in Ed's own defense, he made enough money to support them and pay for whatever extravagant wedding the mechanic wished for. He glowered at the thought. What was the point of getting married if you couldn't rely on your other half? He laid in misery even longer, well aware that he would eventually have to move to find something to eat, but still with no motivation. "I hate life…" He muttered, rolling over once again at the sound of the phone ringing. Pushing himself from the couch, he trudged over to answer it. "Hello?" he drawled out.

"Edward?" Perking up, the alchemist clutched tighter to the phone.

"Winry? Are you ok?" He asked anxiously.

"Yeah… I'm fine." She sounded distracted, causing him to frown slightly.

"You sound like something's bothering you." He stated, frowning slightly. "Is everything ok down there?"

"Everything is fine, Edward." She answered. He could hear the smile in her voice. "I… I haven't been feeling well lately, sorry I haven't called."

"You went to the doctors?"

"Yeah! Everything is fine…" There was a pause.

"Winry?"

"I'm coming home tomorrow." She cut him off. "Garfiel said I've done enough work for now." Ed frowned, leaning into the wall.

"You're not telling me something… What did the doctor say? You haven't been over working out there have you? I've told you about that, Win!"

"Ed, I'm fine! Honestly!" Winry yelled back in exasperation.

"What was wrong with you? Flu? Exahustion? Strep throat? Pneamonia?"

"Edward…"

"Winry, if you don't take care of yourself something could happen!"

"Ed…"

"Is it a virus or bacteria? We can check with a city doctor! What do those country bumpkins know about-"

"Ed, I'm pregnant!" Blinking in confusion, the alchemist felt his grip on the phone loosen and his heart skip a few beats. Not only that, before everything went black, he was certain he heard Winry calling his name in confusion on the other line.

* * *

Author's Note: I've truly been slacking with this story, so I'm getting back into the swing of things while I can. I've been lacking motivation for reasons I can't really understand. Not cool, I know, but I'm working on it :)


	42. Joy vs Anxiety

Chapter 42: Joy vs. Anxiety

Roy blinked in confusion while a bright smile crossed Riza's face at the words that had left Edward's mouth. The frantic, yet somehow excited alchemist stood in front of them, red faced and somehow between excited and panicked with the news he was presenting to the pair of soldiers. Edward Elric was going to be a father. It was a big deal. A huge deal considering who Edward was and his own family history. Above all, he would more than likely be going out of his way to not be like his father to the point where he'd probably nearly drive himself insane. He looked ready to kill over with the news he had suddenly received.

"Winry's coming home tomorrow! I gotta meet her of course. I don't want her to put too much stress on her body of anything!" He babbled while Riza smiled warmly at the Elric's enthusiasm. "And I figured we can go to the same doctor you went to when you were pregnant with Lee. I mean, that kid came out pretty healthy, right?" Riza placed a hand on his shoulder with a reassuring smile.

"Why don't you wait until Winry gets here to make arrangements? You two have quite a while to get everything organized." She said while Ed nodded to her every word. He took a moment to take a deep breath and calm himself.

"Right, good point." The alchemist then began to shift awkwardly on his feet. "So… I'm gonna… gonna be a dad." His voice cracked considerable and he was rubbing the back of his neck in an anxious manner. "A dad…"

"Edward?" Riza's face began concerned when they noticed Ed pale considerably.

"What the hell am I gonna do?" The outburst caught the couple by surprise as the golden haired man dropped to his knees and held his head in his hands in a doomed fashion. Lee had come down from his room and was standing in the kitchen door way with wide eyes. Riza sighed and pushed herself from her seat, grabbing the young man under his arm and pulling him from the floor.

"Would you stop being dramatic." She scolded. Ed's expression remained panicked. "How do you expect to support Winry if you can't keep yourself together?" He froze.

"I… um…"

"Listen to me now, parenthood isn't easy, but you two have each other to work off of in order to properly raise this child. This is an exciting and nerve racking situation and your wife, um fiancé, is going to need your support." Ed had stared at her for a moment before nodding, standing straight and squaring his shoulders. He seemed to be weighing the situation in his mind, making mental executive decisions that more than likely only made sense in his scientific mind. Roy, who had been sitting silently and watching the entire charade raised an eyebrow.

"Speaking of weddings… what're you planning to do with that now?" Riza wished Lee hadn't been standing in the doorway so she could have possibly shot her husband in the knees. Ed had collapsed into another panic attack and the child in the door panicked and wouldn't stop screaming either.

Winry was in for quite the pregnancy.

* * *

_Author's Note: I have been seriously slacking on this fic. Yes I know, not cool, however, I've looked over the manner in which I've planned out the chapters and events... I'm thinking it can be completed in 60 chapters! I don't want to drag it out and have it end up being an incomplete, abandoned fic, so I'm going to start writing longer chapters once again so that nothing is left out. In all actuality this was supposed to be a series of drabbles that I managed to get lost in lol. Oh my oh me, I am a mess. _

_Thank you all for sticking it through with me though! :heart:_


	43. Plans

Chapter 43: Plans

Mei hasn't been certain if it was her place to open the letter, however, it had been addressed to both her and Alphonse. Nervously, she knocked on the young man's room door, waiting for some sign he was finally awake. When nothing happened, she pushed it cautiously open to be greeted by the attractive Elric sprawled out in the bed in his boxers and snoozing away. She let out a shocked squeak and retracted back out the room with a red face. "Ah! Um… Alphonse-kun." She squeaked, but got no response. Of course not, he was lost in his dream world. However, the letter was important and considering the time it would take to get back from Xing to Central, it was important that he woke up for the news. Inching back into the room, she sucked in a breath. "Alphonse?" She tried a bit louder, earning a tired moan in return. She moved forward, giving him a few cautious shakes. With a moan, he rolled onto his side, gazing blearily at the pink faced girl in front of him.

"Mei?" he croaked tiredly, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. "Wha's wrong?" he slurred. She flushed further, holding the letter out toward him.

"It's from Edward-san… I figured that you should really read it now. It's important." She answered, lowering her gaze when he sat up. He really was perfection in man form… at least in her eyes. Tired eyes roamed over the letter and slowly widened.

"WINRY'S PREGANT?" He scrambled from the bed, letter abandoned, and began pulling his bag from the closet and pull clothes from the hangers. "Mei, we gotta get back to Central! This is huge news!" A slight smile crossed her face and she nodded, making her way out of the room. She glanced over her shoulder as Alphonse rambled to himself, tripping over his feet, bag, and even air in his excitement.

The Elrics really were an entertaining bunch.

0

O

0

Winry was happy to be home. She would admit to that, but as she watched her fiancé argue on the phone with her grandmother, she was beginning to wish she had stayed in Rush Valley just a few days longer. When she had returned to Central, Ed was waiting anxiously at the train station and had nearly carried her home in his own panicked, anxious state. She assured him she was more than capable of doing pretty much any and everything on her own. She had only just found out she was pregnant a week ago and had nowhere near a belly showing. Ed, however, was convinced that she needed to let him take care of her so that she would have a perfect and safe pregnancy. She wanted to beat him with a wrench the first hour home.

As of right now, he was on the phone with her grandmother, the fourth call he had made that day, going over the latest news and newest arrangements. That being the wedding.

Winry still wanted her dream wedding, baby belly in the way or not and Ed was more than willing to give it to her, so with that, he decided to push everything forward. They would be getting married in three weeks and not everyone was as eager for the upcoming wedding date. Pinako was ranting his ear off. Winry was certain she heard something along the lines of 'keeping his thing in his pants.'

"Listen you old bag! You're either coming or you're not! The wedding is happening either way!" Ed barked into the phone and glowered even more at whatever choice words came on the other side. "Waddaya mean you have stuff to do? You're ancient! How do you still have patients!"

"Ed!" Winry hissed from her spot on the couch, completing the wedding invitations she planned on sending the now irate alchemist to mail out. He sent her a withering glare over his shoulder but continued with his call with her grandmother.

"Listen, we're wiring you the train ticket in the next couple of days so just be here, would ya?" he asked in a more civil, at least for Edward, tone. There was a long pause and he gave a grunt before hanging up. "Why's the old bat gotta be such a pain?" he asked while Winry rolled her eyes in response.

"Granny doesn't mean any harm. She just picks at you because its so easy." She hummed and waved around one of the invitations she had sealed away. "Why don't you come help me finish these up? I want them sent out by tomorrow morning." She informed. Ed watched her carefully for a moment and pursed his lips.

"Why don't we just postpone this?" He flinched visibly when Winry's head spun around to him quickly. She narrowed her eyes slightly. He was more than willing to push things forward when she had suggested it before. Why was he having doubts now? "I-I mean, don't you think it would be best to just focus on saving for this baby and then have the wedding?" The alchemist choked out but Winry huffed and shook her head.

"No, because when they baby is born we'll be too distracted to have the exact wedding I want… And even now we're making adjustments. I see nothing wrong with doing it now and THEN all our attention can be fully on the baby." She answered and cocked a brow at her soon to be husband who seemed conflicted.

"Yeah… maybe…" he muttered, running his fingers through his hair in exasperation. Walking over to the table, he leaned over the back of Winry's chair and stared through blank eyes at the stack of completed and sealed envelopes. "This is actually happening…" His tone was hushed but the mechanic could tell that there was a hint of humor and disbelief mixed in it. She looked up at him curiously.

"Are you nervous?" she asked causing Ed to stand up straight, a slight frown on his face.

"No, I'm more than ready for this!" He all but declared only to falter slightly. "Are you?" The couple stared at each other in silence. Of course part of her was nervous and even excited to see what the future had in store, but she never fully sat back and thought about everything that was being thrown at them.

"I-" Before she could speak, Winry was cut off by shouts and pounding on the apartment door. The couple stared wide eyed as the handle of their home was jiggled and muffled, anxious voices chattered on the other side. Ed's eyes narrowed.

"Who the hell?" Storming over to the door, Ed yanked it open. Winry leaned in her chair just in time to see Alphonse come storming into the apartment, pulling his brother into a tight hug while Mei ran over to her, eyes a glow and chattering in a mixture of Xingnese and English.

Clearly they had gotten the news.


	44. Questions

Chapter 44: Questions

"Where does it come from?"

"Her belly."

"Her belly? Like her belly button?"

"Wha'? Uh, yeah, sure."

"How'd it get there?"

"A special kiss."

"The special baby kiss?"

"Yeah, that."

"Do all grown ups know how to do it?" Lee was staring at Havoc with wide curious eyes while the chain smoker adjusted his tie distractedly. He wasn't sure how he had gotten stuck with the child during this run through, but he prayed to all that was holy that on the day of the actual festivities that the kid would be with his parents every second.

"Yeah, all grownups know how." He answered in exasperation, fixing the child with an annoyed look. "Speaking of which, where are you parents?" Lee shrugged a shoulder.

"I dunno. They just told me to wait here." He answered smartly. There was a silence between the two. "When are you and Aunty Becca gonna have the special baby kiss?" Havoc visibly flinched at the words.

"Just because grownups can do it doesn't mean every grown up should, kid." He answered while the small child continued to stare at him with an almost calculating look.

"Oh…" Was all he said before going back to the paper he had once been doodling on. Watching the now silence child, Havoc began to wonder just when exactly the boy had gotten so observant. He was certain the kid would be turning five sometime soon and would play a big part as an older brother role model to Ed and Winry's child. The kid was always going on about wanting a little brother of his own.

"Yo," Snapped from his thoughts, the soldier looked up to see Breda walking into the room, fully dressed and bored expression on his face. "Mustang and the others are all taking their spots for this recital and afterwards we gotta report to the station to pick up Winry's friends from Rush Valley." He informed. Havoc grimaced.

"The hell we gotta do it for?" he asked, slumping forward slightly. Breda shrugged.

"Ed's goin' with Mustang to pick up some stuff after this and Winry's got an appointment that she's leaving for with her grandmother and Riza."

"Then who's the kid gonna be with?" Both men turned their attention to Lee, who was watching them both with innocent eyes and a wide smile.

"He'll be with me." Alphonse walked into the room and smiled warmly at Lee. "Come on, Lee-kun. You were supposed to be in your spot a long time ago."

"Coming!" Lee called, slipping from his seat and rushing forward, taking Al's hand and allowing the youngest Elric to lead the way. Breda and Havoc followed at a comfortable distance while Lee turned his curiosity towards the more patient man in the group.

"Al-kun? Is Mei-chan your girlfriend?" The blonde stiffened.

"What?" He chocked out, his head turning swiftly down to the curious gaze of the dark haired child.

"Mei-chan. Is she your girlfriend? She's always with you just like Winry-chan is always with Edo-kun." Lee answered, swinging his free arm and looking straight ahead despite the priceless look that was on Al's face.

"Y-you've become very observant, haven't you, Lee-kun?" he asked with a forced smile, receiving a nod from the child.

"I know a lot! Mommy says I'm getting smarter and smarter everyday!" he informed, perking up when the other adults came into view. "Mommy!" Letting go of Al's hand, the boy ran forward, clasping excitedly to his mother and chattering up at the distracted woman who patted his head in acknowledgement but continued talking. Havoc came up to Al's side and clapped him on the shoulder.

"We'll only be so lucky if he's with his parents the entire event." He informed as Lee began questioning another innocent bystander. Riza must have caught her son's outrageous interrogations because she called for him while Winry's guest stared at the child with wide eyes and a red face.

"We could only be so lucky."


	45. The Time Has Come

Chapter 45: The Time Has Come

While she was certain there was peace in other sections of the building, there was nothing nearly as chaotic as the room Riza found herself in. Winry was a complete and frantic mess with ten minutes and counting until she was expected to walk down the aisle and nothing calming her in the least bit. Mei had attempted some Xingese calming technique that had truthfully worked for the last half hour, but as time drew near, Winry became more and more frantic. Her grandmother had even given up on calming her. She was going through a rant on how she couldn't do this or handle the stress when the room door flew open and Garfiel, accompanied by Rebecca, came in, wide smiles in place.

"Everyone, relax! We've come with a cure!" Garfiel sang, waving about a bottle of wine. Riza frowned slightly.

"I don't think so." She said swiftly while the flamboyant man placed glasses down on a nearby table and began pouring each one of the women a serving.

"Relax, Riza! We're calming her down!" Rebecca chimed as Mei nervously accepted the glass being presented to her.

"She shouldn't be drinking in her condition." Riza shot while Garfiel waved her off easily.

"It's ok for a pregnant woman to enjoy a glass of wine or two!" he informed. Winry had shut up for a moment when a glass was stuck under her own nose and without hesitation, she downed the contents. Pinako, who had been sitting by the window, looking out stoically, watched as her granddaughter shoved her empty wine glass towards Paninya in a demand for a new drink. She shook her head while Riza scowled and Rebecca laughed loudly.

This was going to be a mess.

0

O

0

Ed was quiet. Maybe just too quiet. The only sound in the room was Lee humming some made up tune from where he sat, doodling on a sheet of paper and swinging his feet distractingly. Ed was staring out of the room window, fully dressed and simply waiting. Coming up to his brother's side, Al looked out the window, wondering if there was at least something going on, only for his gaze to fall on Havoc and Breda helping with last minute set up of chairs. Even Black Hayate could be made out, trailing behind the thinner man. It was amazing that Breda still was apprehensive around the canine. "So… how are you feeling?" he finally ventured, more uncertain than he had hoped. Ed blinked and glanced at his younger brother in mild confusion.

"What?" The pair stared at each other before Ed let out a laugh and smiled faintly back towards the window. "Sorry, I was in deep thought…"

"I can tell," Al hummed in response. Ed shoved his hands in his pants pocket and let out a sigh he must have been holding in for some time.

"Never thought I'd see this day… I mean, I knew it would come but not like this."

"You mean rushed cause of a baby on the way?" Al asked only to receive a snort in response.

"No, I meant properly." He answered and grinned. "I always figured we'd piss each other off so much we'd figure, fuck it, and go get married in a court house." He answered. Al's face dropped slightly.

"Brother…" While he was certain himself that his brother and Winry would drive each other insane during this planning, he never thought either of them would back down from having a worthy wedding. Ed, however, seemed to find some humor in the concept.

"I'm just speaking realistically, Alphonse." He informed. "But now things are finally moving forward. I mean, just when we finally figure out what color scheme to use for the wedding, we're trying to figure out how to make appointments with a pediatrician."

"So you're nervous."

"Terrified. I mean, I thought I was freaked out about getting married, but this fatherhood thing is the most nerve racking concept a man can be faced with and Winry's not even showing!" He announced, rubbing the back of his neck. "I mean I've faced Homunculi, traveled between worlds and even saved an entire country but I can't seem to breath properly at the idea of being a dad… What if-"

"Edward," Al cut in swiftly. "You realize you aren't our father, don't you?" He asked, catching as a regretful expression crossed his older sibling's face. "You have to understand that at the end of the day, this child is yours and Winry's and I'm certain you won't make the mistakes our father did… Not with Winry as your wife anyway." A hint of a smile crossed Ed's face.

"I suppose you have a point." He chuckled, glancing at the door as Havoc peaked in with a raised brow.

"Hope I'm not interrupting but everyone's taking their places." He informed. Al smiled brightly at the older man, giving a nod before glancing at his older brother.

"You ready?" Straightening his shoulders and standing taller, Ed nodded.

"As ready as I'll ever be."

* * *

Author's Note: I was going to have the entire wedding but as I started writing it, I realized I hated what I wrote... Its a terrible feeling to have. That's the reason behind the short chapter. Side note, I do not promote drinking while pregnant. I realized that I should probably state this for those who might want to rip me a new one for the implications. I did hear supposedly you can have a glass or two of wine... not sure how true that actually is. Thanks so much for sticking around and I have a HavBec request that I intend to fulfill as well ;)


	46. In Regards to the Future

Chapter 46: In Regards to the Future

"What do you think?" Rebecca asked, holding up a tiny pink onesie and looking at Havoc expectantly. Hands shoved in his pocket and face showing the least bit of care, the agitated soldier glowered.

"It's pink. What if their kid is a boy?" He asked, shifting his feet as he looked around the pastel color filled shop anxiously. There were pregnant women mostly in the shop and the few men that were in the company of these women were either completely into the shopping trip or miserable. Rebecca had been bored apparently and for a woman who supposedly had no intentions on conceiving, she sure was excited about this baby shopping. She already had four potential outfits for Ed and Winry's unborn child folded neatly over her arm.

"So I should pick a more neutral colored one?" Rebecca asked, going through a pile of neatly folded onesies distractedly. Rolling his eyes, the chain smoker nodded.

"I would think so." He answered only to stiffen under the annoyed look sent his way. "What?"

"Could you be a little more helpful?" The dark haired woman responded. Realizing that her attention was being pulled fully onto him, Havoc worked to quickly recover the once tranquil mood the woman had been in. No matter how bored he was, at least she was pleased. That's what had mattered.

"Look, those baby things there are in an entire set together. Its like a kit for confused shoppers." He informed, pointing at a basket full of an assortment of baby items, from clothing, bottles, diapers, and grooming tools. Rebecca perked up instantly and rushed over, examining the contents of the basket while Havoc allowed a sigh of relief to escape since all attention was off of him.

"Excuse me," A woman's voice chirped. Havoc glanced over his shoulder at the smiling woman. "Do you two need any help with anything?"

"What?" Havoc blinked unintelligibly. The woman continued to smile.

"I see you're shopping for a new baby. How far along are you?"

"Far along?" Havoc chocked out, eyes widening as Rebecca came over with the large basket in her arms and a wide smile on her face.

"I like this one!" she informed brightly. "It's neutral enough, don't you think?" By this point, the sales woman had turned her attention fully from a very shocked and confused Havoc onto the cheerful dark haired woman.

"Oh, so you're the mother to be?" She asked, causing Rebecca to pause. "Very wonderful choice! This happens to be a very popular item for new mothers." Havoc face palmed as his girlfriend's face slowly reddened.

"I… I…"

"How far along are you exactly? I can barely tell!" This was getting painful.

"She's…"

"I'm not pregnant… This is for a friend." Rebecca informed swiftly, causing not only the sales woman to freeze, but Havoc as well. Straightening significantly, the woman cleared her throat properly and nodded.

"Oh… Ah, well I'll help you finish with your purchase." She said with a strained smile, taking the basket from Rebecca and shuffling away. When the woman was out of ear shot, Rebecca let out a defeated sigh, shoulders sinking slightly. Watching her carefully, Havoc waited for his girlfriend to have some type of blow up or break down.

"Hey…" She started, causing the tall man to jump slightly as she turned to him with a curious expression. "Do you think we'd be missing out if we don't have kids?" Her expression was expectant as she waited on a response. They never really sat back and talked about having a family. Small comments here or there while watching their friends interact and nights they were stuck with Lee were made, but it was never a settled decision. Letting out a small sigh, Havoc shrugged a shoulder.

"Everyone has their own purposes in life and some people were made to have families," He answered carefully. "So I suppose when the time comes for us, we'll know." There was a silence between the two and without a word, Rebecca gave a faint smile and nodded.

"Yeah… ok."


	47. Practice

**Chapter 47: Practice**

There was a constant movement through the living room that caused Roy to drift from his thoughts and glance from his newspaper toward the culprit. On some sort of mission, book bag in possession, Lee was gathering things he had random placed and rushing to put them in their rightful position. Cocking a brow, Roy sat up straighter and folded his paper away. "Lee," The child stopped in his shuffling and looked at his father with wide, curious eyes. "What're you doing, squirt?"

"I'm going to see Edo and Winry today with mommy." He answered. Roy raised an eyebrow as his son continued with what he was doing. It looked as though he had packed away a couple of toys, his favorite plush blanket, and a paper bag that more than likely had snacks in it.

"Will you be sleeping over?" The alchemist asked, continuing to watch his focused son with an entertained smile. He had now folded his paper closed and watched as his son let out a child like sigh of exasperation and zipped his bag closed.

"You don't understand, dad!" The four year old started. "Edo needs my help to take care of Winry and her belly baby!" he informed matter of factly. Roy chuckled. He sometimes wondered if maybe the boy spent just a little too much time in the company of adults. Riza came walking from upstairs and crossed her arms, looking at their son expectantly.

"There you are. I thought I told you to clean your room before we leave?" she scolded gently, placing her hands on her hips. Lee perked up slightly.

"I had to pack first!" he answered swiftly, causing his mother to raise an eyebrow while his father attempted to stifle a chuckle.

"Lee…" Riza started but the boy cut her off.

"I have to be ready for practice!" he declared. Both adults stared at the child blankly.

"Practice?"

"Yeah! Big brother practice!" Lee answered, puffing out his chest proudly and beaming at his parents. "Winry-chan says I'll be a great big brother! That's why I get to help her with her belly." He said. Roy smiled fondly while Riza shook her head knowingly.

"You will make a great big brother, but first you need to clean your messes." She informed, beckoning the now huffing child up the stairs. Roy smiled faintly as the child made his way up the stairs, asking his mother for a snack when he was done. Riza shook her head knowingly, letting out a defeated sigh. "Sometimes I miss the days when she was still a baby." She muttered. Roy chuckled.

"Growing up too fast for you?" he teased. His wife shook her head knowingly.

"Not so much." She answered easily. "I mean, if he grows up to be anything like you I'm certain I'll forever have two children." Roy blinked in confusion, unaware of the statement being made as his wife vanished into the kitchen. He leaned back into the couch, flipping open his newspaper once again.

"Two children, huh..."


	48. Keep it Neutral

Chapter 48: Keep it Neutral

Al sometimes wondered how his brother could still be such a rash individual. Life had been going so well for the both of them. Not to mention he was married, had a stable job, and a child on the way. If anything, the eldest Eric should have walked with more of a pep in his step, however he was grumbling and glowering at the shop shelf in front of him with his hands shoved bitterly in his pockets. However, Al was sympathetic to a certain extent to his brother's irritable mood. Winry was off doing some shopping with Mei and had sent the brothers on a simple, yet controversial task.

"I don't see why the walls just can't stay white til the kid is born." Ed muttered darkly. Al smiled sympathetically.

"Well Winry wants the nursery to be completed for when the little guy or girl is born." He offered. "That's not too much to ask for is it?" Ed scoffed however.

"Doing all this ahead of time is just causing more stress than needed." He muttered. "I can understand furniture, and even bottles and such, but clothes? Toys? I mean, we don't even know if the kid is a boy or a girl!" Al shot a nervous apologetic smile to the skeptical people passing by as his brother raged. "And now… NOW SHE WANTS TO PAINT THE ROOM!"

"Brother…" Al bemoaned as his brother seethed.

"How the hell am I supposed to pick a color if I don't know if it's a boy or girl?"

"We can always pick a neutral color after all."

"Neutral?" Al flinched slightly when his brother's withering look turned on him. "What baby color is neutral that won't have my wife ripping me a new ass hole because it doesn't compliment the furniture she's spent nearly three months choosing?"

"Well… yellow is neutral." Ed blinked.

"Like banana yellow?"

"Not necessarily…"

0

O

0

Roy stretched his arms high over his head and let out a wide yawn as he took in his handwork. He really was a natural born leader. Glancing over his shoulder, he saw Ed take an accomplished seat as he took in the freshly painted walls of his unborn child's room. The walls were a very light yet sweet shade of yellow with teddy bear and toy wall paper lining the base of the room wall. The golden haired alchemist had been causing an uproar in a local shop and the flame alchemist had been passing by, shopping bags in hand and calm expression on his face to see the sight. He had no choice but to stop and offer his assistance.

"The room looks great." Alphonse hummed brightly from his seat across the room, looking at their hard work with great appreciation. "How come you're so good with this, General?" the younger Elric asked, turning to Roy curiously. The dark haired man gave a casual shrug.

"It's similar to how Lee's room was." He answered with a slight smile. "Christmas and the girls helped us of course."

"Not bad." Ed hummed, leaning back on his arms. "Winry's definitely going to love this."

"You're welcome," Roy answered and chuckled as Ed turned to him with an annoyed expression. "Don't get snippy, Fullmetal. I gave up free time with my son today to help you prepare for your own."

"You had plans with Lee-kun today?" Al asked while Ed continued to feign disinterest. Roy nodded.

"We were going to build a fort in the living room and camp out tonight but I told him I'd have to be a little late since big brother Edo needed some help-"

"Alright! Alright!" Ed yelled, throwing his arms in the air in exasperation. "Thanks for the help, geez! Go the hell home!" Letting out a laugh, Roy shook his head and stood up.

"Right, right. It must be time for Hayate's walk and dinner anyway." He informed with another wide yawn. "Maybe you should do your own cleaning before the wife gets back yourself." Ed waved a hand over his shoulder in a dismissive manner.

"Blah, blah. Get going already."

"Good night, Mustang-san." Alphonse politely offered as the man waved over his shoulder on his way out the room. Turning to his calm older brother, the young man smiled. "Why is it so hard for you to be polite to him every now and then?" he asked and Ed scoffed.

"That's like asking why the hell the sky is blue." He muttered. Al blinked in confusion but Ed continued. "I think Winry will really appreciate it though… It looks good, no?" Al nodded, taking in the simplicity of the room.

"Yeah, I think it'll suit the baby just fine."

* * *

Author's Note: So the next chapter I have planned I want to write special for a particular reader who seriously wrote me a review that inspired me to get back into the groove of this fic. I'm always super touch to see people still follow this story and even love Lee so much! And so I've been working faithfully on chapters so my updates can be consistent. Bloo98 thanks SOOOOO so much for that beautiful review and super thanks and love to all of you who review so lovingly and still stick with this fic!


	49. Surprise, Surprise?

Chapter 49: Surprise, Surprise?

Rebecca was a woman of many wonders… or so she told herself. She paid attention to her surroundings quite well, but then again, she was a sniper so she had to. Whether it be a comrade, the strange behaviors of her ever so strange boyfriend, or even the subtle changes in her best friend, Rebecca Catalina would observe until she got answers or came to her own plausible conclusions. That being said, she couldn't help but to eye Riza critically in the locker room as they prepared to head to the range. Not lifting her eyes from what she was doing, the blonde sniper let out an expectant sigh.

"What is it Rebecca? You've been staring at me for at least ten minutes now." She said calmly, snapping her friend from her thoughts. Letting out a indignant huff, the dark haired soldier pursed her lips and crossed her arms.

"If you knew, then why didn't you say something earlier?"

"Because I was waiting for all pending questions to register." Riza answered easily, slamming her locker closed and shouldering her weapon. She looked at Rebecca expectantly. "So what is it?" The pair stared at each other, one with expectancy, and one as if she were trying to figure out the first question she wanted to ask. So, she asked the first one she had.

"How are things between you and the general?" At this, Riza rolled her eyes.

"Things between us are fine, Becky." She answered, shaking her head and leading the way to the range. Rebecca followed after her closely.

"I'm just wondering. With the Ishbal Revival project you both seem so busy." She stated. "Not to mention a small child to raise and entertain. You must be constantly tired."

"I'm tired but we find time for each other. Lee spends time with his grandparents on weekends from time to time. Or visiting Gracia and Elysia. During the day he's in school so he takes a nice nap when we get home. Not all my time is necessarily taken up."

"Well that explains time with your child," Riza shot her friend a warning look but the dark haired woman continued. "But what about Mustang? How does he operate his schedule around the two of you?"

"Not every second of our day is filled with work, Rebecca."

"Then you have, you know, special time with one another?" The pair was now setting up their targets and loading their weapons, continued their discussion with ease.

"I know where you're going with this and I'm certain its none of your business what the general and I do with our free time with one another." Riza countered. Rebecca eyed her friend for a moment, taking a moment to study her.

"So your love life is still intact." She hummed, resting on her belly and positioning her rifle. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised with a man like that." She mused. She fired off a few round and continued on. "So then I suppose you shouldn't be too thrown off by my next question.

"Rebecca…" Riza started in a warning tone.

"You're not shooting like you usually do." At these words, Riza frowned and looked down at her friend from where she stood.

"What're you talking about."

"In fact, you're not using the weapon we usually train with on Wednesdays." Rebecca pushed herself from her belly and sat cross legged, raising a brow at her best friend. "We've done the same routine for years now, and never have you messed up the cycle by practicing with a short range rifle."

"Becky…"

"So there's gotta be a reason you don't want to get on the ground."

"Rebecca…"

"Or better yet, a reason you can't or won't lay on your belly."

"Catalina."

"Are you pregnant?" It seemed like the entire range seemed to get silent as the two stared at one another. One with a knowing and expectant expression while the other with an unreadable expression. There was a long silence before Riza let out a defeated sigh.

"They should have put you in the Investigations department." She muttered and Rebecca beamed.

"Riza, that's amazing news!" she cheered, pushing herself from the ground and hugging her now shocked friend. "Lee is going to be a big brother! Have you told Mustang? How far along are you? Am I the only one that knows?"

"Not if you don't quiet down." Riza answered with an exasperated sigh, pushing her friend off. "Roy doesn't know yet. I only just found out a couple weeks ago myself." Rebecca was practically bouncing on her heels.

"This is exciting!" she gushed. Riza raised a brow.

"You're the last person I would expect to be excited. The idea of pregnancy to you seems like some type of divine punishment." She reminded but Rebecca waved her off.

"That's not the point. I've been telling Jean that I have the best radar for strange behavior and things being out of the ordinary, but he didn't believe me." She informed. Riza cocked a brow.

"Are you serious?"

"Of course," Rebecca answered defensively. "For example, I'm certain that something is going on between Schezka and Falman."

"You don't have to be a spy to notice that." Riza countered.

"Maybe not, but Jean doesn't see anything there." The dark hair woman answered swiftly. A proud smile then crossed her face. "But who would have thought I would figure something like this out before your own husband!" she gushed.

"Becky…" Riza sighed in exasperation as her friend leaned forward and gave her flat belly a light pat. "Could you not do such things in public."

"Do you think it'll be a boy or girl?"

"What?"

"The baby! I'm certain one boy is enough. A little girl would be a nice change, no?" There was another silence between the two and Riza let out a defeated sigh.

"A little girl would be a nice change of pace… But I'll be happy so long as this one is as healthy as Lee." She answered with a warm smile.

"Um, am I interrupting something?" Both women turned swiftly to see Roy and Havoc staring at them uncertainly. Riza froze significantly and a wide grin split across Rebecca's face.

"Hey, hey Papa Mustang! Looks like your boys can still swim!" she cackled, giving Riza's belly a generous rub despite the deadly glare sent her way. Roy gave the woman a disgusted look for a moment before his eyes widened, the coffee mug slipped from his hand, and the world went black. Havoc caught his superior officer swiftly and let out a miserable groan.

"What the hell's going on?" he growled.

"Riza's pregnant!" Rebecca sang. Havoc's face fell for a moment before he let out a loud laugh.

"Wow, second time around and the chief still doesn't know how to take the news."


	50. Hola Baby

Chapter 50: Hola Baby

When the news of Riza's pregnancy got around, Winry was the most excited of everyone. She would go on gushing about how their children would be able to grow up and play together much like she and the Elrics had. Lee was would sit it on the discussions with wide excited eyes about how much of a great big brother he was going to be. He would tag along from time to time on shopping trips as the months would pass, but would also be taken on more masculine tasks with Edward and his father. Edward had told the boy boldly that as a big brother there were things he was going to need to know how to do. He would need to know how to carry big things, how to fix things, and such. Lee's eyes would light with determination at these declarations and he would tag along after the father to be and his own father with questions galore.

Unfortunately, not everyone could be as excited as Lee with the pair of babies on the way. While Roy seemed to remain as cool and calm as expected, Edward seemed to project every bit of anxious and spastic behavior with each passing month. He refused to let Winry lift anything he thought might be strain on her, shut up immediately whenever he felt as though they were about to argue, and was more than ready to snap the neck of any one that frazzled her in the least bit. Winry, however, was far more pleasant than her husband and would constantly be seen apologizing for his bizarre behavior. She liked to spend a lot of her time with Riza and Gracia however. Riza's baby bump had finally started to develop and Winry was at the stage of her pregnancy where she was wobbling and border lining emotional. Roy, clearly having to experience an emotional pregnant wife before, was quick to give Edward life saving pointers on what not to say to his self conscious, pregnant wife. Even he wouldn't laugh at the consequences of being insensitive to a ready to pop pregnant woman.

"Her belly's so big!" Lee declared, eyes shining innocently across the table from Edward who let out a defeated sigh in response, but smiled at the small boy all the same. Roy had chuckled, patting his son affectionately on the head while the child enjoyed his pastry. The three of them were at a small shop, taking a break from being responsible and were quick to bring Lee along with them. Their wives had asked them to go out and get them some items, but as the list piled up, the pair came to an unspoken agreement to set Alphonse up and bail out. The plan worked, it was just all a matter of facing Mei once they got back. "How many babies does Winry-chan have in there?"

"Only one, Lee." Roy chuckled, taking a sip of his freshly delivered coffee. "Her belly has to be that big if they baby wants space to grow." He explained easily. Lee looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Is is a baby brother or baby sister?" he questioned, looking at Edward expectantly.

"We're not sure yet." The eldest Elric answered. "We'll know when he or she is here."

"When will the baby be here?"

"Very soon." Ed answered and stared out the shop window. "The doctors say within a week, but she looks ready to pop now."

"You seem nervous." Said Roy and Ed gave him an indignant look.

"Of course I'm nervous!" he snapped defensively. "I have no idea what to expect! I've never been a father. What if I'm no good at it?" Roy studied the golden haired young man across the table from him and sighed.

"I'll give you a small piece of advice Edward." He started and nodded to the distracted boy sitting next to him. "When this kid was born, I had no idea what to expect. Better yet, Riza's entire pregnancy I was completely thrown for a loop as to what to do when he came along… The thing is, when he was born, I feel as though all my doubts went away when I first held him." Lee beamed back at his father and Ed let out a slow sigh and smiled himself.

"Yeah…" he checked his watch, realizing they had been gone longer than necessary and groaned. "We had better start heading back. They'll be ripping our heads off as it is." Roy let out a defeated sigh as well, allowing his head to drop in defeat.

"Right, we have been gone a while."

"Daddy!" Both alchemists looked at Lee in confusion as he stood on his seat and pointed. "It's Al-kun!" Ed stood up when he saw his brother running towards them, completely panicked.

"Al, what's wrong?" he asked, frowning as the younger Elric stumbled to a stop.

"Winry! She- and- I…" Ed paled.

"Where's Winry!? What's wrong with her?" he asked, grabbing hold of his brother.

"She's… Havoc and Riza-san they…"

"AL!"

"She's having the baby!"

0

O

0

He was certain when he arrived that their new child would have arrived, she would have been alone and had hated him for the rest of their days, but Edward Elric, thankfully, was lucky this time around in life. He had witnessed three births in his life time and now here he was, once again, witnessing the birth of his own child. It was far more intense for some reason. There were a lot of voices, for once he was in a hospital and Winry was crying, swearing, and screaming at him about how much she hated him for doing this to her. He was too overwhelmed to respond to any of it and in the end, he hadn't snapped out of his daze until cries filled the room.

"Here he is!" called out the doctor's voice, snapping the Elric out of his daze as Winry allowed tears of joy to roll down her cheeks.

"A boy?" she choked out and the nurse smiled at her as she swaddled the crying infant in a receiving blanket.

"A boy." She answered, placing the newborn gently in the young woman's arms. The child had bright blue eyes, red cheeks, and a tuff of golden blonde hair at the top of his head. He was small, Ed had noted, but everything was in place. He was perfect. Winry looked at her husband with a teary grin.

"He's here. Our baby boy is here." She said as he sat beside her, looking fondly down at the infant who had finally calmed.

"Who does he look like?" Ed asked, cocking his head to the side as he studied the child. "He has your eyes." He offered.

"And your nose." Winry added, holding the child close to her. "He'll grow into his features of course. He just got here." She hummed lightly. Ed watched her carefully, noting her gentle nature. Maybe it really was natural for wommen to be so maternal. She noticed him watching and smiled. "You want to hold him?" Ed froze and shook his head frantically.

"N-no not just yet!" he answered. "How about a name! We need to name him!" he said, trying to change the subject swiftly. Winry rolled her eyes but nodded all the same. "I figured maybe this time around you could name him." His wife rose a brow.

"This time around?" She asked. "Were you planning on having another, Edward Elric?" she teased and his face immediately went red once again, despite his stubborn frown. He opened his mouth to argue but Winry laughed and kissed the top of their son's head gently. "A father should be allowed to name his first born son." She informed and looked at him expectantly. "I'm sure you had something in mind."

"Well…" Staring silently at the boy in his wife's arm, Ed thought about how this child was the start of the family the two of them had lost over a short period of their lives. They were rebuilding their lives and family together. "Urey." Winry blinked.

"What?"

"Urey Hohenhiem Elric." Ed repeated and rubbed the back of his neck self consciously. "What do you think? Too much?" he asked. Winry allowed a fond smile to cross her face and she shook her head.

"No, it's perfect."

* * *

Author's Note: I come to you, after FAR too damn long, bearing an UPDATE! I'm sooooo so sorry its been so long. I really am. I lost drive for a while but I'm back and ready to finish this baby! I hate leaving work incomplete! In the process of the next chapter right now so look forward to something next week. The EdWin baby has arrived! Welcome to this fanfic Baby Urey


	51. Curiosity

Chapter 51: Curiosity

With the birth of baby Urey, Lee had developed an overall fascination with babies and their arrival into the world. For one, he wanted to know how long it took for them to learn words. The fact that adults understood that when a baby cried it meant that they either needed food or a change of pants was an amazement to the young boy. After all, if he started crying out of nowhere he was told to stop acting up! Secondly, how come they only wanted to sleep? He had come around with his mommy plenty of times to see the baby and he was always sleeping. The baby in his mommy's belly moved all the time. He was always being told to be gentle and someone was always helping him hold the baby because Urey couldn't hold up his own head. But why couldn't he hold up his head? What was wrong with his neck? Was it not long enough? Lee wrinkled his nose just thinking about it. Babies were weird and to top it off, the baby in his mommy's belly made her weird as well.

Looking up from his latest constructive master piece in the middle of the living room floor, Lee watched curiously as his father walked briskly into the kitchen. There was a lot of movement heard before he heard some naughty words and slamming. Suddenly his blocks became less interesting and the four year old pushed himself from the floor and walked into the kitchen, Black Hayate close behind him. Roy could be seen in the middle of making something, opening and closing the pantry for whatever reason, occasional saying something the small boy didn't understand.

"Daddy?" Glancing over his shoulder, Roy smiled at his son.

"Hey." He greeted as Lee walked further in, trying to see what was being made. "What's up, kiddo?" The small boy had now pulled over a chair, climbing on it to get a better view of the action.

"What are you making?" It looked like a salad. Roy let out a tired sigh.

"Something special for mommy. She and the baby are kind of hungry for something special." He answered. Lee watched as his father dropped some chopped up onions in a bowl. There were already tomatoes and something green that the young boy didn't recognize. He paid no attention to the other ingredients scattered across the kitchen counter.

"Can I taste it?" Lee asked finally. Roy chuckled, tousling his son's hair affectionately.

"Trust me, kid. You don't want any of this to go in your mouth." He informed with a wink. Lee wrinkled his nose.

"Why not?" There was a pause.

"Well, your mom has a weird taste right now." Roy answered finally.

"What's a weird taste?" Lee asked in confusion. Roy hesitated, looking thoughtful. He had to explain a lot of different things to his son lately and had to find the proper, not report back to a temperamental mommy way of doing it.

"Well, it means she likes things different from what we would like… mostly because she has to keep the baby happy too." He answered finally. "It was the same when she had you in there."

"So I would like what mommy eats too, yes?" Lee tried to reason and Roy laughed.

"You would think, but no." Roy answered and turned away, digging for something deep in the fridge. Wrinkling his nose and seeing no reason behind any of his father's words, Lee peaked into the large salad bowl at the contents. It didn't look too bad aside from the green slimy stuff from the jar that had been dumped in. Glancing once again at his father, Lee reached in and pulled out a salad leaf with the green stuff on it, shoving it into his mouth only to start gagging loudly. Roy stood swiftly and looked at his son in shock. "Lee?"

"IT'S NASTY!" Lee cried out, tears in his eyes. He had spit the food out onto the floor in distress and even Hayate had walked away from the mess. He pointed accusingly at the jar by the salad bowl. "I don't like that!" Roy looked.

"Oh, you mean the relish? Yeah, I'm not a fan either, but mommy wants it on her salad and I tried to warn you." He informed easily, going back to his wife's latest craving, dumping and significant amount of dressing onto the food. Lee pursed his lips, slid from the chair and pouted back to the living room.

Babies and mommies were weird.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry for the delayed update everyone!


End file.
